Haven Bound
by KeepCalmAndContinueBlissfully
Summary: Beacon Hills was suppose to be her escape. A fresh start to a traumatic ending. Riley is your typical girl, striving to find a balance of normalcy after she becomes part of a dangerous secret that has engulfed the small town. Secrets are revealed. Lives are changed. Follow her as she finds the one thing she had thought she'd lost. Hope.
1. Chapter 1

_What kind of God forsaken school doesn't even have a debate team, _Riley thought with a huff. It was only her second day, and to be honest, Beacon Hills High was not making a great impression on her. She thought wildly, _why did I even move here in the first place?_

With a sigh, she turned on her heel and headed towards the exit of the front office, stepping out into the warm rays of the early Thursday morning. Beacon Hills had nothing on the warmth that San Diego brought almost year round. She missed her hometown, but with all that had happened, moving miles away was something she had to do. For herself. For her _sanity_.

Riley Haven was an 'A' plus student at her other high school. She had been captain of the Senior Debate Team, and would have been awarded a scholarship if she had stayed.

A free education wasn't even enough of an incentive to stay...

With the money that was left over from her mother's life insurance, she picked up her things, moving into the only apartment she could afford. _I need to go job hunting_, she reminded herself tenderly.

She walked with purpose to her locker. Riley wouldn't allow the other students to pity her for starting a new school late in the semester.

The Chemistry book that sat idly in her locker made her groan. Apparently, the Chemistry class she took Freshman year in San Diego hadn't made it over in the folder of all her transcripts.

She had to repeat a lower grade Chem class.

One of the boys she had remembered from that same class had a locker next to hers. She didn't know his name. . . but she'd remember that sarcastic voice anywhere.

His friend and him leaned against his locker casually, speaking in hushed whispers.

"You really shouldn't play Saturday, Scott." The boy, who was named Stiles whisper yelled. His voice squeaked with what Riley could only assume was fear.

For them having such a quiet conversation, Riley could hear nearly every word.

"I'm first string Stiles! I can't just pull out now, with first string comes popularity. I mean, just look at Jackson." The other boy had said.

Her head turned slightly to where the boys eyes had traveled to from across the hall. A medium built blonde, with a chiseled face was standing next to a petite red-head, Riley had known from her gym class as Lydia.

"He has everything. Money, nice car, popularity."

"Great hair," Stiles had finished. He suddenly became tense, "Scott, you know what Derek said. You won't be able to _control _it."

Riley's interest had peaked, and without realizing it, she had turned her entire head into their direction. Her eyes met the boy named 'Scott', who gave a tight-lipped smile, and coughed lightly. He made a note of giving Stiles a warning look, then stalked off.

Stiles turned to glance at her, leaning in what he thought was a 'Cool' position on his locker. He jerked his chin up lightly. "Sup," he grinned.

Riley's cheeks flamed, and she smiled back quickly, horrified by being caught eavesdropping.

"You're Reyna right?" Stiles grinned widely, trying to seem attractive.

"Riley, actually." She swallowed hardly, her face still burning. He pursed his lips, obviously mad he had butchered her name. Stiles had never been one to have smooth flirting skills.

"Stiles." He said, jutting a hand into her face. "Stalinski." She grasped his hand lightly, his palms were sweaty and his eyes perked at the touch of their skin.

"Riley Haven." She proclaimed.

"Rileyyyyy. Rinester. Rileynaterrrr." Stiles tasted her name on his tounge, playing with nicknames he could give her.

"Just Riley please." She coughed, and Stiles nodded.

_What an awkward kid_, she cried internally. It wasn't that his appearance was awkward, except for his stance, besides that Riley would have thought him to be cute. For his age anyway. Riley had always liked _older_ men.

Stiles had already declared in his mind he loved Rileynaterrrr. Not as much as that fiesty red-head Lydia, but enough to take his mind off the fact that she would never give him the time of day.

"So... _Riley,"_ he exaggerated her name a bit, "how has your first few days been? Know all your classes? Met any guys you like?" Stiles asked briskly, still trying his weak attempt at flirting. "Cuz, ya know, I have like... connections here with _everyone_. My dads a cop. _Thee_ cop actually, he's the Sheriff."

Riley's eyebrow raised without much knowledge, a habit she had formed early on in her teens. She suddenly felt a pang of, what was the word? _Adoration_. She adored his awkwardness.

"It's actually been great," she lied, "Everyone here is really nice." Her mouth tasted sour. She ignored his other question and continued. "Dads a cop? Nice." She noted.

"Yeah, so if your ever, oh I don't know, get arrested or anything, just give me a call. I got your back girl." Stiles punched her shoulder awkwardly. She flinched away, his hand pulling back quickly. "Sorry." He popped. His shit eating grin came back just as the warning bell sounded. "Chemistry?" He asked, swinging his hand, gesturing for them to continue to class.

She groaned when his questions about her kept going, even during class.

Stiles had nearly pushed her to sit next to him, and she internally whined, knowing that she now had an unwanted admirer. "Scott. Riley. Riley. Scott." His hands moved to the boy seated behind him, and Scott smiled that closed lipped smile at her again.

_Oh great. Another weirdo, _she thought sarcastically. As Stiles rummaged through his back pack for a pencil, Scott leaned across the aisle to whisper to Riley.

"Sorry about him," He tilted his head at Stiles, who was oblivious to their interaction. "He can come off strong, but he's a good kid, I swear." He smiled then, bearing his teeth.

That is exactly what Riley had thought. A nice _kid. _Riley was eighteen now, she wasn't interest in a kid.

In trying to regain her attention, Stiles smacked his hand against her desk, startling her. Her transcript papers flooding the floor beneath Stiles desk.

He rushed to pick them up, muttering an apology the entire time. She watched as he scrambled in his seat, twisting to make sure he retrieved each paper. He made it a show to tap the papers on his desk loudly to straighten them.

"Stalinski." The teacher warned. "You done yet?" Stiles nodded, giving the teacher a thumbs up. The teacher, rather annoyed by Stile's ruckus, continued. She saw him glance at the top paper on her transcript.

"Your eighteen!?" He gawked.

The entire class of sixteen year old students turned to stare. Judging. Accusing. Riley's cheeks flamed, knowing they were wondering if she was _slow. _

"Stalinski. Final warning." The teacher bellowed.

"Yes sir." He agreed. Again the teacher proceeded. Stiles side glanced her, mouthing a 'sorry'.

She had known this boy for a mere hour and he had already embarrassed her enough for a lifetime. Riley ground her teeth together, looking towards the front, copying the notes the Professor read aloud.

She ignored his attempts the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, she gathered her things, standing up, she was once again faced with Stiles in front of her.

"So. . . yeah. Sorry. Didn't mean to out you." He continued. From behind, Scott shook his head laughing lightly. "But I saw you are like, really good at Algebra. I'm not. Like, at all." He said in a flush. "Would you, oh I don't know, think you can maybe tutor me sometime?" He finally pushed out his last sentence. Stuttering the entire time.

She wanted to say _no. _To put an end to any chance Stiles thought he might have, but her heart swelled, and being the kind of person who would drop everything for a friend, she felt bad, she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Yes!" He bellowed. Fist bumping the air, as Riley cheeks flushed yet again, as she raised her brow. He noticed, calming his demeanor, he put his arms across his chest, deepening his voice, "Oh, I mean cool. Nice. Yeah, that'd be cool."

* * *

Riley began to feel a migraine emerge as Stiles dragged her to sit with him and Scott at lunch. Blabbing the whole way. She was thankful for not sitting by herself though. She was beyond thankful when Scott and a pretty faced brunette finally came to sit with them. But Stiles ignored them, his questions continuing.

"Hi, I'm Allison." The girl seated next to Scott smiled at her, her hand lifted into a small wave.

"Riley. Nice to meet you." She was interrupted by Lydia sitting down next to her, her hand clasped around the boy she recognized as Jackson.

"So after the game Saturday, keg party at my house." Lydia was known for throwing wild keggers after the games each Saturday. It was her calling, and with parents like hers, she always got away with them.

She watched over Lydia's head as Jackson finally acknowledged her, as he could sense an unfamiliar presence. His hand snaked around Lydia, palm up in an offering.

Riley pretended not to see it.

"Jackson." He smiled, that caused Lydia to acknowledge her as well.

"Oh." Lydia sighed, she hadn't noticed her when she first sat down. Riley wondered how she hadn't been noticed before. It wasn't like her tanned skin and brown hair blended in with the stark white lunch walls. "You can come if you want." Lydia offered.

Riley had a feeling Lydia didn't like her, which was strange because she didn't even know her.

_More strange people. What was with this school?_

"So how are you eighteen and a Sophomore?" Stiles broke the silence. Everyone's eyes turned to her, expectant of her answer.

"I'm actually a Junior." She said shyly. "It's just that my chem transcript from my other school didn't get sent. I have to retake it." Riley sighed.

"That must suck." Stiles had a way with words, she shrugged and looked towards Allison, the only other normal one she had met so far. Allison pursed her lips, her eyes went down to her hands, almost as if she was sympathizing with Riley.

And she was. Allison knew how Riley felt, because to be honest, they were both older than the rest of the group. Allison was seventeen, and keeping her age a secret was something she fought hard to do.

* * *

Riley sat on her mattress, looking wildly around her studio apartment, wondering if she could muster up enough courage to attend the Lacrosse game. Stiles pleaded with her, telling her that he, himself was on the team.

That poor kid wanted what he couldn't have.

She had to admit, she wasn't going because Stiles had asked, she was going because Allison had asked her to come. Riley had a feeling her and Allison were on the same level, she could see herself becoming friends with her quite honestly.

So with a forced huff she collected a pair of her favorite jeans from the dirty clothes basket, and a white tank top. She figured it would be cold tonight, and threw on a heavy cardigan, as well as a scarf.

She twisted her pearl ring absentmindedly, a habit she picked up during the last leg of her mother's life. She never took it off, no, it was the only thing she had left as a reminder.

* * *

Riley's boots crunched against the gravel of the parking lot as she headed towards the stands. She could see Lydia sitting alone in the stands, but Allison wasn't in sight. She didn't think Lydia liked her all too much, but she was the only person she knew in the crowd.

"Hi" Riley managed, seating herself next to the red-head. Lydia had a mirror in her palm, applying lip gloss.

"Hello." Lydia had always been vague around strangers. She needed to test them, make sure their intentions were kind before allowing herself to become close. Of course Riley didn't know, and took her silence as hatred.

The game then continued, and she watched as Stiles was sat on the bench. His head twisted, his eyes searching, _hoping_ Riley had come. He liked her, for the two days he had known her, he liked her.

Stiles eyes brightened as they landed on her hazel ones. He gave a half-smile, and waved frantically. Riley internally rolled her eyes. The poor kid was hooked.

"Do you like him?" Allison asked from beside her. She hadn't even noticed her arrive.

"Oh God no" Riley said a little too quickly. Her face burned red.

"It's okay if you do. Scott has told me that he feels bad for Stiles, he's never had. . ."

"I like him as a friend. That's it. I swear! Besides, I think his dad would arrest me for mingling with a minor." Her eyes shot daggers at that back of Stiles' head.

She didn't like him. Not like that. Sure he was cute, but his immaturity was a turn off. She liked stability, maturity. Men with scruff, and Stiles' peach fuzz wasn't cutting it.

"Okay." Allison smiled, but dropped it.

She refocused on the game, regretting that she had even came tonight. Her eyes focused on Scott, his body frozen, not moving on the field.

"Is he okay?" Riley nudged Allison lightly.

Allison's eyes grew wide, not in fear, but in a worried way. She hadn't realized he could be hurt. "I don't know" she murmured.

Both of them relaxed as the game continued, and Scott returned to normal. He had won the game tonight, causing everyone to storm the field.

She stayed behind, sitting by herself, not having a reason to get up yet. She became cold without the surrounding heat of roaring fans, and wished she had brought a heavier coat.

Stiles approached her then, eyes gleaming.

"Some game, huh?" He pressed, knowing that he was the only one who knew why their team had won tonight. Scott had shifted on the field, in front of everyone. Including Allison's dad, who just happened to slaughter werewolves. He knew Scott had cheated the game, but he was too happy to care because Riley looked pleased that they had won as well.

Stiles hoped she somehow felt the same about him as he did for her.

"Yeah, Scott was. . ."

"Bad ass," He finished for her. "Awesome. Rad. Radtastic." Again, she found herself slightly grinning at Stiles awkwardness.

She had a power over him, a power she may have to manipulate at some point.

"You going to Lydia's? Her keggers are normally pretty sick." He asked, his shoulders buffed out from his shoulder pads.

"For being the son of a sheriff, you sure do break the rules a lot." She noted, standing up from the bleachers, she felt her knees crack in protest.

"What can I say, I live life on the edge." Stiles laughed.

Stiles did indeed live life on the edge, and if by edge, he meant having a werewolf as a best friend.

"Huh," She raised a brow again. "I am actually a little tired. I think I may skip the kegs."

"Next time." Stiles chirped.

"Yeah, sure. Next time."

* * *

Riley regretted sitting in line for the lady's room as soon as she checked her phone. She had missed her bus back home. Her lips pursed, knowing it was a good three miles back to her apartment. Riley hated not having a car, it was such an inconvenience.

She headed to the now, almost empty parking lot, and then for the sidewalk that would eventually lead her home.

As Riley walked, she passed a slick, black sports car. It sat, parked directly under a street lamp. As she passed by, its shiny metal reflected back at her. She had always loved fast cars. It was a hobby she had shared with her dad.

The window on the driver's side was rolled down, and she couldn't help but peek inside.

"Nice leather seats," she mumbled to herself. Her slender finger reached out mindlessly, itching to touch the sleek frame.

"Don't touch that." I deep voice demanded. She snapped her hand back, her head twisting to see a figure standing beside her. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to touch what isn't yours?"

His brows were angled down, his eyes glaring into hers. Derek was seething at the thought of having someone touch something that was his. He took notice of her apologized expression and relaxed a bit. Riley cringed at the mention of her mother, and her face softened, apologetic.

He noted her shiver lightly, and thought why she hadn't dressed properly for such a cold night. He kept his eyes strained on her, the hazel ones beaming back at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, just admiring. It's a nice Camaro you've got. Let me guess, it's a 2010 model right?" She asked, dropping his gaze and admiring once again.

Derek was surprised she'd known. Just how big of a car enthusiast was she?

"Yes." He said curtly, no hint of softness in his tone. "Don't admire it too much, it's not for sale or anything." He hoped his impolite manner would make her move along.

He had bigger things to worry about than a teenage car enthusiast.

"Good. I would never be able to afford this thing." She sighed. Derek wondered lightly what kind of car, a car admirer like herself would drive. He glanced around the empty parking lot, his was the only one left.

_Was she stupid enough to walk alone this late at night_, he asked himself? Of course she wouldn't know of the Alpha that wondered the woods, seeking another innocent victim.

"My dad was a car sales rep." She sighed, and Derek didn't miss they way her eyes glazed over slightly at the mention. He tried hard not to sympathize her.

People died all the time. That was something he knew all too well.

"Headed home?" Derek's brow quirked, much like Riley's always did. She nodded, her hands suddenly tightening on her purse. She hadn't realized she'd started quivering in the cold.

She became aware that they were alone, with no sign of life around them, he could easily mug her if he wished.

"Where's your car?" his eyes searching the lot again. "Maybe I can admire yours, like you did mine." His lip twitched lightly.

Derek couldn't lie to himself, that he found Riley attractive. Of course he found a lot of women he met attractive. He always noticed them from a far, because him being alone the last few years left him way too discouraged to approach them.

He had been celibate for nearly two years. Two _long_ years.

"I actually don't have one," she admitted, embarrassed. Derek's brows both furrowed again_, she liked cars but didn't own one?_ "Bus." She stated simply.

Derek's expression changed. His eyes rolled internally at the statement. "The buses have stopped running by now." He sighed. "Walking home? Don't tell me you haven't heard of the animal attacks?" His last sentence came out in a growl.

"I didn't realize I had much of a choice but to walk." She hissed back, mad at his accusing stare.

He knew the Alpha was lurking, waiting for someone like Riley to pass by. He'd hate himself if he saw her name splashed across the morning paper, another victim to a horrible murder. As much as he hated this town, and all its reminders, he knew he couldn't allow her to walk home, to be subjected to such a possible death.

The idea gutted him.

"Get in." Derek growled then, knowing this decision wasn't good, but it would save her life. He opened his door, sliding into the Italian leather flawlessly, and revving his engine. "Get in." He commanded again.

Riley stood by his car door, her breathing hitched.

She didn't know this man. She had met him only minutes before. Her instincts caught up to her then, and she thought wildly that he could do more than mug her.

"I'd rather walk, actua-"

"I said get in." He demanded. "Last chance, or you can walk home. If you even get that far." His lips set in a hard-line as he glowered at Riley.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her eyes boring back into his, fierce and flamed, and slightly fearful.

"It means, good luck defending yourself against a mountain lion." _Idiot_. He chimed in his thoughts_. Good luck defending yourself against an Alpha_! He revved his engine once again. "Last chance."

Riley bit her lip, searching the parking lot again, her eyes scanning the thick, cluttered darkness of the trees. _What could be hiding in there_, she wandered?

She wouldn't lie to herself, the scruffy, frowny man made her cower in discomfort, but the thought of a lurking lion made her cower in _fear_.

She clunked her boots furiously against the pavement as she stomped to the passenger door. Derek took a deep, deliberate breath, hating that this girl made him flustered, and had made him care enough to drive her home.

Why should he care about her safety? Or anyones safety in the fucking town? He sighed again as she slipped into her seat, buckling her seat belt, and leaning far away from him into the door.

_Good, _he thought. _You should be afraid of me_.

"Where to?" He groaned as her scent engraved itself into his interior. Into his mind.

He knew already he hated this girl. She cracked her knuckles as she gave directions. Riley felt the car rumble under her feet as the Camaro sped off.

"I don't recommend being out late at night, not until they kill what is ever out there_." Not until I kill whats out there,_ he thought.

"Noted." She mumbled. She could feel his eyes shift to her, and she sank deeper into her seat, facing the window.

_Just this one time. I'll take her home just this one time, and then I will never have to see her again, _Derek's knuckles gripped the steering wheel, his nostrils flaring.

He had bigger things to worry about than to memorize the scent of a random high school student. His foot idled on the break as Riley announced they had arrived. Derek's eyes searched the darkness, noting how poorly built her apartment was. He wondered why she lived here, and who she may have lived with.

"I didn't catch your name." She quipped, her gaze outlining his dark leather jacket. It looked warm, and she was suddenly jealous of it.

"That's because I didn't mention it." He murmured, eyes still strained out his windshield. "No more late night walks." He reminded her curtly. She nodded, taking that as her signal to go home.

"Thanks for the ride. My names Riley, if you wanted to know." She slammed the door a little harder than necessary. Livid that he had to be such an ass. He didn't even know her!

Derek watched her retreating form as she made her way into the apartment lobby. _Yes, _Derek thought, he had wanted to know her name.

"Riley." Her name rolled off his tongue, leaving a sweet taste in his mouth. He savored it, embedding her name, her scent to his memory.

He knew then he couldn't allow himself to ever indulge in the warmth of her company again. It was too risky for her to be such a distraction. He shook his head, scattering his thoughts, and revved his engine.

He headed back to the only place he had ever called home...

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**So I have big plans for this story, and I hope you guys will give it a chance. I began a blog and will start posting sneak peeks, banners, and gifs to go along with this story. If you are interested, please follow me on Tumblr: HavenBoundBeacon  
**

**I also have a twitter: Ashley_Akers**

**If you have any questions, feel free to leave a review, message or ask me on Tumblr or Twitter. **

**Thanks for reading, and let me know if I should continue! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

She was furious, with herself, and with the perplexing, scruffy, angry man who had driven her home Saturday. She hated him. She hated his smirk, his glowering eyes, and his ability to make her feel relaxed and fearful all at the same time.

"What a dick," she murmured to herself. She got a side eye glance from the boy sitting next to her on the bus. _Wasn't his name Danny? _"Sorry, I didn't mean you." She sighed. Danny nodded, the only reason he'd looked at her was because of her sudden outburst. Her voice wasn't loud, but it definitely sounded through his ear buds.

"You okay?" He asked, silencing his iPod and turning towards her. Riley shrugged, kind of glad he wasn't acting like the other boys she'd met. He didn't gawk, he didn't throw himself at her. His eyes were tender as he waited for her answer, and she was thankful for his sincerity.

If Danny had any experience with girls, which he didn't, he probably would have deemed Riley very attractive. She was pretty, yes, but Danny didn't swing that way.

He played ball for the opposite team.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just over thinking." She murmured, Danny gave her an encouraging smile. Danny knew all too well what over thinking was like. He suffered from it constantly.

"Over thinking is not going to make anything better," Danny replied. He could dish out advice, but he could never trust his own thoughts. He gave Riley another tender smile, and she felt her heart swell.

_Thank God for another normal person, _she thought sarcastically.

It was then she heard a bus full of gasps, and turned her head to look out the opposite window. Danny stood, leaning across the aisle to get a better look.

"Holy shit," he gasped. Riley trailed behind him, peeking over his shoulder.

Her stomach reached her throat. A swarm of police encircled one of the yellow buses in the bus lane. The back door on the bus, completely ripped off the hinges. . . and blood. It stood prominently against the yellow, and suddenly she gripped Danny's shoulder, not realizing it.

"What happened?" She cried, Danny put a hand on hers, giving it a tight squeeze as the bus driver instructed all students to immediately go to class.

"Another animal attack?" He guessed, guiding a stumbling Riley off the bus.

She could smell the metallic of the blood, and she couldn't peal her eyes away. The rest of the students walked briskly past the gruesome site, but Riley found her feet couldn't move as she stood right in front of the scene. "We should go," She faintly heard Danny mutter.

"You go. Sorry, I need to find a bathroom." She felt the remnants of her dry Coco Puff breakfast making its way hastily into her throat. Danny understood and went inside quickly, afraid his own breakfast would make an appearance.

_What the fuck had happened_, Riley thought weakly? _How had a mountain lion done so much damage?_

She felt the doors behind her open as she still couldn't tear her eyes away from the blood. She heard a familiar voice speak then.

"I think it did. . ." Riley turned to see Stiles, his face contorted into a mix of shock and surprise. Scott stood next to him, eyes wide, as he stopped breathing.

"Stiles!" Riley breathed, not expecting to ever call to him for answers. "Hey, do you know what happened? Did your dad say anything?"

Both boys were shocked to see her. Scott turned to Stiles, his eyes frantic. "Mountain lion. Yeah, another attack. Horrible isn't it?" Stiles patted Scott on the back, as an officer approached.

"Move along kids, nothing to see here." All three made it back inside, Scott was clearly upset. He stalked off faster, turning a corner and out of sight.

"He's upset." Riley stated.

"Uh, yeah. He's had a bad weekend. His ugh, dog died. Yeah! His dog died." Stiles said, stalling a bit. "I should go comfort him, you know, help him mend."

Stiles lied through his teeth, but he could not mention that Scott had possibly murdered Allison. He figured the poor girl was pale enough. Riley felt her throat constrict and she made a gagging sound. "Oh God, please don't throw up!" Stiles hissed. "Look, I gotta go." Stiles himself gagged too.

He was the person who got sick by seeing someone else get sick. Riley's gagging noise had triggered his own. Once a safe distance away, he found Scott, who was scouting out Allison's figure.

Riley made it to the bathroom in time to dry heave into the closest stall. She didn't puke, for that she was grateful.

Blood had always made her queasy.

* * *

Her first few morning classes flew by, and when she arrived at Chemistry, she found Scott and Stiles sitting in their normal seats, heads low discussing something quietly.

"Hey," Riley said, taking her seat next to them voluntarily. "Sorry about your dog, Scott." She said sympathetically. Scott looked confused for a second, looking to Stiles.

"Yeah, _Scott_," Stiles exaggerated his name. "We are both sorry that, ugh, Fluffy, yeah Fluffy died! It's so sad. So tragic." Stiles patted Scotts shoulder, and Scott quickly caught on.

"It was just so sudden, so quick. I had him for my entire life." He sighed, shrugging his shoulders, playing along.

Riley wasn't quick to catch on, and Scott was thankful for that. He couldn't explain he had a dream that was so real, where he killed his girlfriend, Riley's friend. "Don't worry Scott," Stiles continued, "We'll get you a new dog to replace Buddy."

"Don't you mean Fluffy?" Riley asked. Stiles backtracked, not realizing his mistake.

"Yeah, Fluffy. That what I said." He went rigid in his seat then, facing forward. It was Stiles' turn to ignore her the entire period.

_Yes, _Riley thought, _you are both fucking strange._

As usual Stiles turned into himself again once the bell for lunch rang. Riley walked behind the boys, watching as Stiles threw back his head in a light laugh. She slightly enjoyed them bickering, and giggled herself when Scott's hand shot out, smacking Stiles in the back of the head.

"Stop giggling! That hurt." Stiles groaned, rubbing his head. "You're sitting with us for lunch right?" Stiles had his eyes on her as she put her Chem book back into her locker. He hoped she hadn't gotten upset over him ignoring her, but Stiles figured it was for her safety.

"Who else am I going to sit with?" She asked, "Yeah, let me just use the bathroom. Meet you there."

Riley turned on her heel, breaking for the lady's room. She felt her cramps roll through her side as she popped a midol. Lydia had her face in the bathroom mirror, changing expressions, and pursing her lips. She finally ceased and added a fresh coat of gloss.

"Mind if I have one?" Lydia asked, eyes strained on her flawless reflection.

Riley felt that by giving Lydia midol, it had ignited a common friendship between the two. She felt Lydia's gaze, and it wasn't harsh like it was a few days ago.

"Do you like Jackson?" She asked suddenly, swallowing a gulp of water.

Riley was stunned, her eyes bore out of her head in surprise.

"Why are people interested in who I like?" Riley whined. "But no, I don't like Jackson."That wasn't a lie. Sure his pretty chiseled jaw, and ice blue eyes would make any girls ovaries explode, he still was not someone who she found physically intriguing. Lydia shrugged, and then turned to her.

"Great. Sit with me at lunch." Lydia linked arms with Riley as she lead her to the lunch room. Lydia filled her tray lightly, while Riley opted for an orange.

She followed Lydia as she headed for Scott and Stiles table.

"We'll figure it out." Stiles had said.

"Figure what out?" Lydia seated herself next to Scott, and Riley groaned, realizing she'd have to sit next to Stiles. She pulled the chair away slightly, creating a space. She didn't want to be too close to Stiles. The boy still was as awkward as ever around her.

"Ugh. . . homework," Scott said, as he eyed Stiles.

"Yeah." He agreed.

Riley rolled her eyes_, they just get even more awkward, _and peeled her orange. She heard Stiles whisper to Scott why Lydia was sitting with them. Suddenly, a flood of people took their seats at the table, people Riley didn't even know.

Until Allison sat next to Scott, and Danny showed up, pulling a chair between her and Stiles.

Danny smiled at her, "You feeling better?" Riley nodded, jabbing her thumb a little too roughly into her lunch.

"Get up," Riley heard a gruff voice command. For a second she imagined the scruffy, leather clad mad she had met Saturday, but was relieved when Jackson approached the head of the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The boy groaned.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriends _coin slot_." He grinned. Riley even chuckled. The boy groaned again, moving from the head of the lunch table. Jackson smiled at Riley as he sat, and she adverted her eyes to her orange. "So I heard it was an animal attack. Cougar?" Danny said, challenging the silence that had ghosted over the table.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson stated.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Lydia retorted, not really looking at him. Jackson was pretty, but not even his chiseled face could mask the fact that he wasn't that bright. Everyone averted their eyes towards Lydia, who then feigned stupidity. "Isn't it?" She quirked a brow.

"Who cares." Jackson chimed, "The man was probably some homeless tweeker who was going to die anyway." Riley felt anger. Anger at Jackson for being so ignorant. She remembered the scene from this morning, and rationalized that no one deserved to die like that. Her stomach turned again, and she lost her appetite.

"Homeless or not, tweeker or not," Riley said through clenched teeth. "No one deserves to be killed like that." The table filled with tension, and Jackson shrugged.

"Actually, I just found out who it is, check it out." Stiles tilted his phone towards us, showing a video clip. It showed a picture of the man, who they said had survived, but was in critical condition.

"I-I-I know this guy!" Scott perked up.

"You do?" Riley heard herself speak up.

"Yeah, when I use to take the bus back when I lived with my dad." He gave a pointed look to Stiles. "He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something more fun please?" Lydia interrupted, "Like. . ." She dropped her fork and looked to Allison. "Where are we going tomorrow night?" Allison paused, eyes wide as she swallowed her food. "You said you were hanging out with Scott right?"

"Yeah, we were thinking of something to do." She looked at Scott, giving him an apologetic look.

"Well, I am not sitting at home watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." She commanded.

"Hanging out, like, the four of us?" Stiles put his head in his hands, and Riley watched the interaction with amused eyes. Scott turned to Allison, "You want the four of us, us and them to hang out?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

Allison shrugged, "Yeah, it sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun," Jackson asked, picking up Lydia's salad fork. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Lydia glowered at him, yanking her fork back.

"How about bowling? You love to bowl!" She pleaded with Jackson.

"Yeah, with actual competition." Riley tried so hard now to suppress an eye roll. He was a dick. just like that leather clad, scruffy dick with a nice Camaro.

"How do you know we aren't competition?" Allison challenged. Her face mocked surprise. "You can bowl right?" She leaned into Scott, who again, looked slightly grumpy about the conversation.

"Sort of. . ." He said, shrugging his shoulder. Jackson took the opportunity to get cocky.

"Now is it sort of, or yes?" He eyed Scott, making him squirm.

"Yes," Scott managed, "In fact, I am a great bowler." His eyes narrowed at Jackson, who pursed his lips.

"Great, then it's settled! Double date bowling night!" Lydia chimed. Riley flinched in annoyance as Danny flicked an orange peel at her, his tongue darting out to taunt her.

"Or," Allison started, "We can make it a triple date."

_No, no, no, no! You better not Allison! _Riley glared at her, as Allison grinned back, and shifted her eyes to Stiles.

"Stiles and Riley, you guys should come!"

Riley shot daggers at Allison, and then glanced at Stiles, who had frozen, with a french fry falling from his lips_. Oh joy, look at him stutter._

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, yeah. I'm cool with that!" Stiles glanced to Riley, who stopped killing Allison with her eyes, and softly turned to Stiles, not wanting her rejection to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, um..." She looked for an excuse, when she suddenly remembered, "I can't sorry. I actually have to work tomorrow night. It's my first shift."

Over the weekend, Riley had gone to every business within a two-mile radius and applied. At her last stop, she entered a coffee shop where an overworked manager hired her on the spot.

She was now a fine employee at _Coffee Bean_.

"You have a job? Already? It took me nearly a month to find a job, and you got one in a few days?" Danny grumbled, biting into his apple hard, and snapping his jaw closed, chewing with anger. Riley actually smiled, not at his anger, but because he was cute while angry.

"Where did you get hired?" Stiles asked, sadness still quite clear on his face. She looked at him apologetically. Though Riley didn't like him physically, she liked him mentally. He was a friend, an awkward, high-wired, and funny friend.

"At a coffee place near my house. I start tomorrow night. Sorry Stiles." Riley liked Stiles as a friend, and nothing more. Hurting his feeling is not something she would ever intend to do. Stiles nodded, shoving a handful of fries into his mouth to stop his lip from quivering.

Allison pursed her lips when Riley looked back at her, and she narrowed her eyes again. '_Sorry_' Allison mouthed.

* * *

Riley felt slightly guilty for handing Allison her ass. After the lunch bell rang, and they all parted ways, Riley had grabbed Allison's wrist, fury in her eyes.

"Stop trying to hook me up with Stiles! Okay? He's nice and all, but he's not my type." Riley groaned.

"What is your type then? Help a girl out? I am just trying to get you situated." Allison leaned against her locker, her eyes pleading with Riley to spill.

_I like guys with scruff. Guys with leather jackets. Bad boys, _Riley thought. She quickly shook the thought away and answered honestly again.

"I like sweet boys. Ones who open car doors and that shit." She said, though it was only half the truth.

"So. . . " Allison thought, "Someone like Danny? You will never find a straight guy that perfect." Allison giggled. Riley's eyes burned a slight pink. She did like Danny, not like a school girl crush, but he had given her butterflies on a few occasions. Allison noted her look, and gasped. "Oh. My. God." She beamed. "You like Danny?" Riley bit her lip lightly, and looked away. "You know he's gay right?"

Riley's head whipped back, her eyes wide. "Nuh uh?" She breathed. Allison nodded, covering her mouth to hide her smile. Riley thought this over, his comment about _coin slots_, and his tender nature completely made sense now. "It's always the gay ones. . ."

And with that, Riley's crush was crushed. Just like that. She still liked Danny, but nothing more than that would happen, and she wondered guilty if this is how Stiles felt too.

* * *

Her first shift at work went smoothly, except for one coffee blunder. During a rush, she had forgotten the lid to a blender, as tan, sweet-smelling goo flew through the top, covering her, the ceiling, and the table tops with iced coffee.

Against the scruffy, Camaro mans demands, Riley had walked home that night, and to her surprise, she had survived.

On the bus to school, Danny sat next to her, and nothing about their friendship had changed, just the tender flap of butterflies had now left. But she still liked him, and Danny still made her relaxed.

She met with Allison and Lydia in the hallway, and Allison blushed when asked how their date the night before went.

"Scott bowled a strike, while imagining Allison naked." Lydia sighed, and her eyes gawked at Allison, her face a deep crimson.

Unknown to the three girls, was that Derek was a hall away, shot, and desperately trying to find Scott. He had been on the Alpha's trail when Kate, Allison's aunt, had shot him with a wolfbane laced bullet.

He was slowly dying.

Derek had just seeped his nails into Jackson's neck when he smelt that sweet scent he'd committed to memory nearly a week ago. He leaned against a wall, his breathing labored as he fought the urge to sniff Riley out. He focused momentarily, using his wolf senses to pick out her voice, and it was easier than he thought, he listened to them closely. . .

"How was your first day at work?" Derek heard Scott's girlfriend, Allison ask. Her cheeks still blazing.

"It went fine. A little coffee spillage. I survived." He made out this voice to be Riley's. He hadn't known she had a job. _You don't know anything about her_, Derek interrupted his thoughts.

"So, is Scott coming over?" Lydia interrupted. She had a bad habit of doing that.

"Were just studying." Allison confirmed.

"Just studying never ends in just studying." Lydia winked. Allison's cheeks turned red again. "That's like getting into a hot tub, eventually somebody cops a feel." Lydia shrugged, continuing up the stairs.

In the hallway next door, Derek fought hard to not imagine that snarky brunette Riley, in a bikini. . . in a hot tub.

"I've been in hot tubs before Lydia, that isn't true. Not everything ends in sex." Riley grunted, sympathizing will Allison. Riley had forgiven her for her continuous fight to pull Stiles and her together.

"So what are you saying?" Allison asked, following her up the stairs, Riley not far behind.

"I'm just saying, you know," She gave a pointed look at Allison. "Make sure he covers up." She giggled and continued up the stairs. Allison's features still laced with confusion.

Riley nudged her. "She means make sure he wears a condom." Surprise flickered in her eyes.

"Are you serious? After one date?" Allison gasped.

"Don't be a total crude, give him a little taste." Lydia was getting on Riley's nerves, and for a minute she wanted to slap her. How rude it was to out someone for not having sex with another person after one date.

"How much is a little taste?" Allison asked back, and Riley was surprised. She didn't see Allison as that type.

"Oh God," Lydia sighed. "You really like him don't you?"

"Of course she does, which means, _Allison_," Riley exaggerated her name. "You shouldn't bare so much of yourself to Scott too soon. Sex is something that you two need to wait on. It needs to be special."

Derek heard Riley's voice, and he strained to listen harder, but the bullet was making it hard to concentrate.

"Oh please Riley, don't tell me you've never had pointless sex with anyone."

Riley couldn't disagree. She had, what almost feels like a lifetime ago, bared herself fully, and emotionally. It haunted her to this day. Her sex history was something she did regret, as she too wished she had taken her own advice those few years ago.

Derek could feel the thud of her heart, as she didn't answer Lydias remark. Derek felt jealous for some reason. But he agreed, no pointless sex was worth the heartache. He'd learned that the hard way with Kate when he was only sixteen.

His lack of a sex life haunted him, just like Riley's regretted sex life haunted hers. They were one of the same. _Equals_.

And that made Derek a little frightened to be an equal of a teenage girl.

"But Scott is different," Allison chirped. "When I moved here, I had a plan. No boyfriends till college. . . and then I met him." Allison's face lit up brightly as she smiled, ear to ear. "And everything was different."

The bell rung then, and Derek gripped his head, the bell sending shocking, high-pitched volts through his body. He quivered in pain. He frowned slightly as Riley's scent dissipated.

* * *

Riley was headed for the buses when Stiles had caught up to her. "Hey, your coming right?"

Riley's eyes bulged, her head still full of the sex talk that had just taken place. "What?" She gasped. Stiles grinned, nudging her playfully.

"My house remember?" Riley backtracked, trying to remember when she'd agreed to this. "Please don't tell me you forgot! I have a test tomorrow! You promised to help tutor me!" Stiles eyes glazed over in fear that she'd cancel.

Riley remember now, but had totally forgotten her promise. She shook her head, trying to not think about the still recent sex talk. "I did forget, but luckily you reminded me." Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, she wasn't cancelling. "Lets go."

She walked with Stiles to his Jeep, keeping her eyes strained on the ground before her. Their talking kept light as they both hustled to the car.

Riley reached the passenger side and noticed a mountain of books on the seat. "Let me move them," Stiles rushed to throw the books down, but Riley interrupted.

"No it's okay, I can ride in the back." She hopped into the backseat before Stiles could protest. He had wanted her up front with him, but thought it could work to his advantage if she sat in the back. He turned his review mirror to face her, looking up at her features every few seconds.

He pulled out of his spot in a rush to get home.

He didn't make it that far. He only got a few cars down when a scruffy, leather clad man walked in front of the car, his hand-held high.

The gasp that emanated from Riley's throat tore through the silence of the car as Stiles stomped on his brakes. Riley would recognize that man anywhere, and for a moment, a pang of worry made itself known in her mind... until she remembered he was a dick.

"Oh my God..." Stiles gasped, Riley met his gaze in the review mirror. His mouth hung open, then layed on his horn once, twice, and a third time. Still, the man did not waver. "Dammit Derek..." Stiles sighed.

Riley's stomach launched into her throat at his name. He wouldn't tell it to her that night, and it was nice to put a name to face. So she didn't have to call him a dick every time. She clutched the headrest of the seat in front of her as Derek fell to the ground. "You gotta be kidding me, this dudes everywhere." Stiles groaned.

She could hear the horns of pissed students as the line formed longer behind them. Riley jumped suddenly, as Scott tapped on the glass, muttering '_What the hell_'. Stiles looked at her in the review mirror, sighing "Stay in the car."

And Riley listened.

She watched both Scott and Stiles kneel to Derek's side.

Derek had been shot, and Scott watched with horror as his eyes shifted ice blue.

"What are you doing? Don't do that here!"

"I can't help it." Derek gasped, regaining control.

"I'm gonna put him in your car." Scott declared, picking him up around the arms.

"No! No, no, no. I can't take him. I've got. . ." Stiles' head tipped towards the car, Scott followed and saw Riley sitting in the back seat. Derek's gaze followed and his breathing hitched as his and Riley's eyes finally met.

Riley went rigid, and Derek very nearly tumbled back down to the ground_. This couldn't be happening_, Derek thought. "Tell her to get out." He growled, he didn't even care if that sounded harsh. She couldn't see him like this, she couldn't know.

"I can't just tell her to scram! Are you kidding me? She'd hate me forever!" Stiles cried. "Get him in the car before he does that scary, wolfy thing again..." Derek Glowered at him. "I'll take her straight home, I promise."

Derek told Scott he needed a special bullet from Allison's father. It was the only way he'd survive.

Riley watched in anger and annoyance as Scott helped Derek into the front seat. Her eyes met Stiles in the mirror again, and she threw her hands in Derek's direction.

"What the fuck Stiles?" Riley groaned, not happy to be in Derek's presence again. He'd left a bad impression on her after ordering her around, and doing his stupid, broody eye glare at her on Saturday.

"I'm sorry Riley, I uh, gotta take you home. This is my cousin, ugh Miguel. He suffers from fainting spells. I gotta take him home. We can plan this another time." Stiles lied.

Riley felt hurt that Stiles cancelled. On any other occasion she'd be relieved, but the fact that Stiles was lying to her, and cancelling on her for _Derek. _. . it made her eyes burn.

"I thought his name was Derek." Riley growled as Stiles started up his car again.

"Ugh, yeah. That's his nickname. He hates the name Miguel. You can't choose your names..." Stiles joked, but only half smiled.

"Shut up." She heard Derek growl at him. Anger arose in Riley again.

"Don't tell him to shut up." Riley kicked his seat with her boot, stopping once she heard him groan in pain. "The fucks wrong with him?" She could see Derek tilt his head, his eyes straining to look at her, but failing. Derek was crippling with pain, and he didn't have enough strength to move his head.

"Can you take her home now?" Derek seethed. Jutting a finger to the back seat.

"Keep pointing, and I'll shove that finger right up your-"

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats. Were almost there." Stiles interrupted her before she could describe the nice place Derek's finger was headed. Derek's lips twisted slightly, liking Riley's fierceness.

"Almost where?"

"Your house."

"What?" Derek breathed, "no, you can't take me there." Stiles shrugged in annoyance.

"I can't take you too your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself."

Stiles suddenly pulled over, and Riley felt as if they had forgotten she was still present. "What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Huh, then what? Are you dying?" Stiles screeched.

"Not yet." Derek sighed. "I have a last resort."

"Whats your last resort?" Stiles threw his hands in the air, needing answers. Riley couldn't see clearly, but Derek had rolled up his sleeve.

Stiles gagged, cringing away. "Oh. My. God. What is that?" He gagged again. "Ugh, is that contagious? You should probably just get out." He pointed to Derek's door.

Derek was seething, nose flared as he growled, "Start the car. Now." His voice was low. Gruff.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werew-" Stiles couldn't finish his sense because Derek had mustered up all the strength he had left to punch him in the ribs. He groaned, gasping as his air was knocked out of his lungs. Riley noticed Derek tilt his head in her direction, noting that they weren't alone.

"Start the car, and take her home. Or I am going to rip your throat out. With. My. Teeth." Derek hissed. Riley's shoulders fell back against the seat at Derek's voice. It was demanding, and it was lethal. She felt her body give a slight tremble. In fear, hatred, and concern.

"Riley, yeah, I gotta take you home. Miguel is really sick, what's your address?" Stiles asked, one hand wrapped around his torso.

"Fuck that." Riley growled. "Tell me the what the hell is going on, then you can take me home." She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling proud for not backing down at Derek's voice.

She eyed Derek as he finally was able to turn and look at her. Her face softened as she noticed how sick he was. How hurt he looked, and how death hung over him. He glared at her, but Riley didn't back down.

Not until Derek told Stiles her address. She gawked, not knowing he'd remember it, especially in his demented phase now.

Derek rose his brow to her, smirking lightly. _Two can play at this game, _Derek thought. He watched her anger fade as she realized she'd lost. Derek wasn't playing this game to be mean, and even that surprised him. He was doing this for her safety.

His control was slipping with each pang that coursed through his body. It radiated everywhere, making him shake, and groan in protest. His eyes closed, scrunching together to keep his eyes hidden as they shifted blue.

Anger poured from Riley's veins as she watched him squirm in pain. In a sick way she liked it, in a scary way, she wanted to stop it.

Both thoughts equally flooded her mind.

"If you die, can I keep your Camaro?" She smiled half heartedly, and even Derek's cheek lifted tiredly. Stiles felt uncomfortable at their exchange. _How had Derek known her address? How did Riley know he drove a Camaro?_

"Not a chance in Hell." Derek wheezed. "I'd rather give it to this idiot, than let you touch it." He was toying with her now. He knew how to push her buttons, and he didn't even need to know what buttons ticked her off.

"Dick." She grunted, and Derek hid his face in his shoulder to suppress his grin.

He'd won.

Riley didn't say a word as she hopped out of Stiles' jeep. She slammed it hard, letting them know without a word, that she was pissed.

"She's feisty." Stiles sighed as he watched her enter her apartment.

"A bitch is more like it. Now drive." Derek leaned his head back, finally relaxed.

"How'd you know where she lived?" Stiles finally mustered up enough courage to ask.

"Don't worry about it." He glared at Stiles, who stomped on the gas pedal.

Derek hadn't expected to see her again, if not so soon. _Too soon_. He looked at Stiles, who looked in his review mirror again, back at her apartment building.

With jealousy, rage, and hatred, Derek realized Stiles liked her. And for some reason, that made him furious.

* * *

Riley was dead tired in the morning. Yesterday's events had proven too much, and she tread on the whole thing. All night long. She didn't sleep, she spent every minute of her entire night, and morning deliberately coming to any conclusion she could about Derek.

He frightened her, and enthralled her.

It was a scary thing for Riley to comprehend. Both he, and Stile's had lied to her, and both had covered up any truth that was being spoken in Stiles car that day. She glowered at her reflection. At the pink in her cheeks mostly.

Her body betrayed her, questioning every judgement she made against Derek Hale.

She didn't talk to Danny at all as he got on the bus in the morning. He did note how tired she looked, as she just shrugged it off. She had her English book in her lap as she cited the homework she should have done last night.

Danny was polite enough not to bother her.

The morning classes passed by rather quickly, and uneventfully. She barely paid any attention, her head swarming with questions, and wondering if Derek had died.

She stalked towards her locker, seething when she saw Stiles standing alone.

"Sup." Stiles asked, a light smile stretched over his teeth. Riley stared straight into her locker, eyes furious, her head swam and she didn't need to to see Stiles to know he was looking back at her.

"You okay?" Stiles asked.

"Fuck off." Riley spit, slamming her locker door, narrowing her eyes at him, and walking to Chemistry by herself.

She took her usual seat, and wasn't surprised when they did the same.

Riley kept her head down, avoiding them as much as possible. Halfway through the class she felt a piece of paper being shoved underneath her hands. She looked to see Stiles mouthing 'read it' and pointing to it.

She grabbed the paper and shoved it back on his desk. Silently, and pissed. No, Stiles would not get the satisfaction of speaking to her.

Stiles pursed his lips, silently wishing Riley would drop what had happened yesterday. With one last huff, he slammed the note down on her desk again, and silently begged her to read it.

She bit her lip, ripping the paper open.

_I'm sorry for yesterday._ He wrote. With heated anger, Riley picked up her pencil, jabbing the point down hard as she wrote. She crumpled it into a ball, and tossed it back to him.

_You're sorry for lying to me, or are you just sorry I didn't buy it?_ His brows furrowed, writing back rather quickly.

_Both. Sorry for both. I can't say anything about it. And trust me, you don't want to get involved._ Her heartbeat pounded against her chest, who was Stiles to determine what she should and should not get involved with?

_Why are you friends with Derek?_ Riley rested her head in her hands as she tossed the note back to Stiles.

_I could ask you the same._ Riley was so angry, her pencil snapped in half, her fist constricting with anger.

Stiles' eyes widened. He pursed his lips again and sighed. "I'm not friends with him," she whisper-yelled.

"How did he know where you lived? How did you know he drove a Camaro?" He threw a hand in the air, acknowledging that she was keeping secrets as well. "See. There are things you aren't telling me."

And he was right. Riley hated that he was right.

She ground her teeth, glaring at Stiles. "You're an ass," she muttered as the bell rang. As kids gathered their things, stiles shoved his hands in his pockets and faced her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I promise you you're mad at me for nothing." Stiles walked silently beside Riley as they headed for the lockers.

"Where's Mcall?" Riley finally budged. She knew she couldn't be made at for Stiles for lying, when she, herself, was making excuses as well.

"It's Allison's birthday so. . ." He shrugged, "Playing hookie." He muttered. Riley turned to face him finally, her eyes softening lightly. No, she couldn't be mad at him.

That didn't mean she couldn't be mad at _Derek._

* * *

Lunch passed by and she felt a little guilty talking to Danny more than Stiles.

Stiles could feel her begin to relax, as she had stopped glaring. He wondered shyly if it was him she was mad at. Derek had called her a bitch, not to her face, but did that matter? Stiles knew she wasn't a bitch, she was just pissed... and maybe a little bitchy.

But he was use to bitchy, and her attitude didn't falter his feelings in the slightest.

After lunch had ended, and Riley sat in her next class, she began to feel the lack of sleep begin to catch up with her. She yawned as her eyes began to droop.

The next thing she knew, the teacher had slammed her ruler against Riley's desk with a loud _smack. _She jolted up, her mind foggy from sleep as her eyes took in the other students watching with amused expressions. "Haven, office. Now." The teacher bellowed. She was not happy for the sleeping teen, and she would not tolerate it from an A+ student.

Riley nodded, embarrassed as her cheeks flamed red. She gathered her things, and headed for the door.

The hallway was empty, and she took her time walking towards the front office. She turned the corner lazily, and thought she was still dreaming. Derek was walking towards her, his brows furrowed, and his eyes catching hers instantly.

"For God sake, you don't even go here," Riley threw her hands up, facing Derek Hale for a third time. Derek's lungs took in a fulfilling breath as her scent reached him. His hands balled into fists, knowing she was pissed. "Well hello there sunshine, don't you look better." Derek rolled his eyes, biting his tongue momentarily.

"You don't." He noted, and Riley scoffed. She glared at him through her lashes, and Derek found it quite humorous. "You didn't sleep did you? The skin around your eyes," his finger circled around her face, "is so purple." She smacked his hand away, and they both felt the igniting fire throughout their veins as they made a connection for the first time.

It startled Derek, pulling his hand away quickly.

"Couldn't sleep," she agreed. "Had a lot on my mind." Riley spoke through gritted teeth, trying desperately to ignore the fire burning in her fingers where they'd met with Derek's palm. "I want to know what happened," it wasn't a question, it was a demand.

Derek's hands moved to the pockets of his leather jacket, hiding his claws. He noted the pleading in her eyes, and quirked a brow. "Nothing."

"Nothing? You looked like you were going to die! Now today, you're roaming the halls of a school you don't even attend. Why are you even here?" She demanded.

Derek's back tensed as he heard the locker room open from behind. Derek internally growled. He had just had an altercation with Jackson in the locker room. He had pinned him to a locker, demanding to know what he had seen the night the video store was broken into. He knew damn well Jackson had seen the Alpha, but he wanted to hear it directly from him.

Riley looked around Derek's shoulder, watching as Jackson frantically emerged from the locker room door, and then scurried out of sight.

"What the hell did you do now?" Riley asked, slightly worried for Jackson.

"I had a little business to attend to. You should get going, no need to be in any more trouble than you already are." He smirked, mocking her.

How the hell did he know that?

"You should stop being such a dick." Riley huffed, bumping his shoulder as she walked around him, hoping to hurt him, but it hurt her more than it did him. She stalked off, way more pissed than she should have been.

Derek smiled when he knew she was out of sight. That girl had a raging fire deep within, and he brushed his fingers against the leather on his shoulder. Feeling yet again, another spark from her contact.

He knew no good could come of this.

* * *

She didn't see the point in going home after school since she'd have to come right back. Parent teacher conferences were tonight, and because she didn't have anyone to attend on behalf of her, she had to go and listen to each teacher discuss her grades.

Riley tried hard not to let the thoughts consume her, but it hurt her to not have anyone to come. Her mom use to love coming to these things, to listen to the teachers describe how brilliant and passionate her daughter was.

It felt wrong to not have her here. Her mother's death was so quick. So sudden, she barely had time to comprehend it before she realized she was on a bus to another city. Her mother was buried six feet under, and she couldn't even visit her gave if she wanted to.

Her dad had run out on them just a year before, and she hadn't heard from him since. Not even on her birthday.

She silently swept away her tear as she stood up, knowing it was a good time to head to the conferences.

She twirled her pearl ring absent-mindedly. This ring had belonged to her mother, and it was the only thing left on this planet that she had as a reminder of her. Her mother had given it to her the night before her death. Sometimes the pearl in the center was a cream color, and sometimes it was a ruby. A mood ring, as Riley believed it was called.

"Haven." Coach Finstock called. She entered his room, and the coach felt a pang of sorrow for the young teen. He noticed the absence of her parents and had known they weren't present for a reason.

_Such a burden on such a young girl, _Coach thought absent-mindedly.

"Hey Coach, so lay it on me." Riley took a seat in the chair across from his desk, her hands still twisting the ring on her pointer finger.

"To be honest Riley, I don't have anything much to say except keep doing what you're doing. You have outstanding potential, and your grades show that. I know you've only been here for a few weeks, but if you stay on track, I definitely see you graduating with honors. That always looks good on college applications," he noted.

Riley smiled, thanking him before making her way to the rest of her meetings. Each teacher had said the same, and each teacher silently felt sorrow for Riley. For what they thought was a burden.

Truthfully, it wasn't so much of a burden as a void. Burden wise, she had everything under control. Her job paid enough for her rent, and her appetite was so suppressed these days, she didn't worry about the food slowly rotting away in her fridge.

She was doing fine burden wise, but the void. . . the void was crippling. She layed alone each night, and the void would quite literally swallow her whole until she felt numb.

After her meetings, Riley walked into the parking lot. A group had formed as to what she suspected as Allison and Scott's parent's. She didn't listen to their voices as she walked past them.

A sudden scream came from the parking lot, and all hell broke loose.

Riley froze mid step, watching as a mountain lion lept straight for her. For her jugular. She squeezed her eyes, anticipating claws when a _pop_ sounded to her right.

Her eyes fluttered, seeing the lion splayed across the pavement. She looked up, Allison's father had a gun pointed at it, it's barrel smoking from the recent blast.

Her throat caught, knowing just how lucky she was to still be standing.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I hope you guys enjoy chapter two! Please review and let me know if this story is worth continuing. I made a Tumblr dedicated to this story. You can find it as HavenBoundBeacon**

**If you have any questions, comments, concerns, feel free to ask!**

**Review if you'd like to see Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend droned on after Friday night for Riley. Still clearly shaken from the mountain lion attack, she was on edge. Her boss had even noticed how jumpy she was at work and sent her home early. She laid in her bed, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

How easily she could have died.

The fact that it happened so fast made Riley quiver with fear. Her stomach tied itself in knots at the notion that her skin could have been torn to shreds.

After work on Sunday, she had time to kill before her bus arrived. She traveled the streets, window shopping, and enjoying the cool sun. It was when she passed by an expensive Italian clothing store where a sleek, black, fitted Italian leather jacket hung snuggling on the mannequin, that she wished she had more money.

She hadn't always been on a tight budget. When Riley's mother and father had still been together, she remembered them handing her money left and right. _Why didn't I buy a leather jacket back then?_ Riley asked herself. _Because you didn't know how cool a leather jacket could make you look._

Throw in a Camaro and Riley would have killed someone for something so precious.

She continued walking, glancing quickly into stores, only to walk out at the first sign of a high budget price tag.

She chased the pavement, her shadow always one step ahead of her.

Passing by a self-defense store, Riley noticed a stun gun in the window. _Would this work against another mountain lion?_ she thought comically. She went in any way, browsing things that may or may not have been useful on such an animal.

Her eyes landed on a green tube with a spray nozzle.

She'd always wanted one of these, just in case. Pepper spray was a necessity for every woman to carry.

She checked the price tag and noted that she could spend a few extra dollars in exchange for something that would protect her eventually.

Protect her from _what_, is what scared her.

* * *

Exhausted from lack of sleep, Riley fell face first into her bed, fully clothed, and not a care in the world. She was dead tired, and though her stomach growled angrily, she hushed it up. The pillow taunted her with restful slumber and she opted for sleep instead of coco puffs.

In the morning, Riley awoke early on since she'd fallen asleep so quickly the afternoon before. She took her time getting ready for the day, and had even found the curling iron she bought years ago useful.

She left earlier than normal, catching the city bus to her work to pick up her schedule for that coming week.

The boy she had come to know as Dylan greeted her, cheerful as always as he finished up the morning rush of customers. Dylan was older, nearly twenty-two, and Riley knew he was quite smitten with her.

"Same as usual?" He asked, holding up a grande cup. Riley's cheek lifted and she nodded. She surely didn't need the coffee this morning, as she was already wide awake, but she thought maybe the hot, carmel machiato would brighten her spirits.

She still wasn't completely over the near death experience.

Beacon Hills High was only a mile away and Riley figured she could walk there just in time. She wandered silently if Danny would miss her on the got there just as the bell rung. She didn't see Stiles waiting for her at their locker, and she was mostly happy.

Riley had ignored Stiles feeble attempts at trying to communicate with her the entire weekend. She gathered her things, heading to her first period.

By her third period class, which happened to be her study hall, she decided to head to the library to catch up on some extra credit. She spotted Lydia and Allison, pulling a chair next to them. The girls were silent at first, having saw her almost death, they pitied her silently.

Her hands caressed the luke-warm cup as she read on over some notes.

"Scott's ignoring me." Allison finally sighed. Her head was hung low, and she was emanating sadness. Lydia was shooting daggers in their direction.

Riley turned her head, meeting Stiles glance as well. She rolled her eyes at Scott, who had his head buried in a book, pretending to read. Riley shrugged at Stiles and he shrugged back. Pursing his lips, he turned back around.

_Something was up._

The bell rang a while later, and Riley had finished all of her work. She parted ways with Allison and Lydia, taking her time to organize her paper work.

She grabbed her luke-warm coffee, and made a break for the exit.

Riley's hip caught on a cart of books, dumping them onto the floor. Her hand steadied herself as her coffee cup split open, a waterfall of bronze liquid shattering the stark white pages.

"Ms. Haven," the librarian seethed. "Detention."

* * *

She had planned on having a good day. A great day actually, but that all changed third period. She stalked into Chemistry_, late, _due to the fact she had to help clean up the mess.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Haven," the teacher chided. Riley almost threw him the finger. _Almost_. With the day she was bound to have, she didn't see how it could get any worse.

Riley had got her very first detention. On the way to Chem she had to call work, letting them know she wouldn't be able to come in tonight. Thankfully they had understood.

Stiles eyed her questionably, and she shook her head.

"I got detention," Riley sighed.

Stiles and Scott had the nerve to chuckle. She glowered at them, but their fits of laughter continued.

"You got detention? Little miss Haven got detention? _A plus _student, Riley, got detention? This is so rich." Stiles continued laughing, and her eyes burned, she threw her notebook, hitting him square in the noggin.

"Shut up."

Stiles rubbed his temple softly, muttering an apology.

* * *

Lunch, and her other classes passed by slower than she deemed acceptable. As she entered detention after school, she was amused to see two familiar faces seated next to one another at the lab tables.

"Oh God, what did you do?" Riley hissed. Scott's had a tissue covering his nose. "Well, isn't this rich?" She chided at Stiles, mocking him like he had her.

She took a seat behind them, pulling out her homework to finish. She popped her ear buds in, ignoring the chatter of the boys in front of her.

Only an hour into detention, she saw Stiles and Scott shift from their seats, and Riley ripped the ear bud out of her ear.

"Were allowed to leave?" Riley had expected another two hours of detention before she could go home.

"They are. They annoy me." The teacher said lazily from his chair. His eyes never broke from his laptop.

"Why can't I?" Riley groaned, suddenly jealous that she wasn't an annoying little prick like Stiles.

"Because your studious, and I could actually use some help grading papers. Ten points extra credit?"

She bit her tongue, watching Scott and Stiles retreat from the room. Stiles gave an awkward wave as he shut the door behind him.

Riley already had a hundred and three percent in the Professors Chemistry class, with a sigh, she figured a higher percentage would look good on her college applications.

* * *

Riley mechanically sifted through papers, grading them without much thought. Her mind twisted back and forth between her envy of Scott and Stiles, and her annoyance of the ever scruffy, leather wearing, Derek Hale.

_Envy_ of Scott and Stiles for being dismissed while she sat on the floor, ass numb, and foot asleep, groggily grading papers for a Professor she didn't particularly care for.

As always, her mind returned to Derek. In every encounter he'd glare at her with accusing eyes, demanding, and controlling. He annoyed her so much with all of his brooding, secretive, and manipulative bullshit, that Riley's cheeks burned.

_He was so infuriating!_

On so many occasions, they'd been forced together, snide comments, and threatening glares, that she didn't even know if Derek had a nice side.

_What had happened to him in his life, to have made him so mean. So hard. So. . . broken?_

Something about his stare, the way they bore into hers without any sensitivity. Someone had hurt him. Someone must have really destroyed him, and that's why he was the way he was.

_Cold._

Derek's hidden hurt, made Riley angry. Her heart pinged painfully in her chest, and she felt her own void expand, willingly she accepted him as a _person_, not a jerk.A person who had been fucked over once or _twice_.

Riley's sudden heartache still wasn't enough reason for her to not hate him. Hate him for his secrets and his hard voice. For his undeniably good looks, and harsh personality.

He was still a dick.

A _dick_ with issues bigger than her own. Derek's void alone could swallow Riley whole. No one knew just how bad he had suffered the past six years, and Derek always fought to keep his trust low, and his priorities high.

Riley's fingers twitched as she yearned to punch something. Her own anger flooding through every fiber as her mind continued to struggle off path.

She sighed with relief when the professor excused her for the night.

With intense anger she stomped down the hallway, her feet a mind of their own as she made her way to the women's locker room. Riley was about to blow off some steam the old-fashioned way.

* * *

Her fists cut sharply into the bag, her breath high, and her head damp with sweat. She punched again, and again, and again.

Her arms felt numb as she changed equipment, heaving herself up and over the bar. She could only do ten reps, almost eleven, but her chin couldn't pass the bar. Chin ups had always been her weakness.

Dropping down to the ground again, Riley rolled her shoulders, and cracked her neck. She felt more at ease now. Less stressed, and less pissed about Stiles and Derek's lies. She sat down on the ground then, stretching her legs out, her arms reaching further past her feet. Her calves strained in protest.

Riley would be a liar if she said she hadn't imagined Derek's brooding face embedded on her punching bag. She realized she was getting worked up over nothing. Maybe it was the detention, or the mountain lion attack, or the fact that he'd pop out of no where and infuriate her without even trying.

Riley took a swig of water, swishing it around in her mouth before spitting it back out. She was finally tired.

She figured she'd leave her backpack in her locker over night since she'd finished her homework. She didn't bother changing back into her clothes, as she had planned on jogging the few miles back home.

She could feel the skin of her stomach drip with sweat below her sports bra, but she didn't care enough to wipe it away. Jacket on, zipped only halfway, Riley made her way towards the gym exit when the schools intercom buzzed to life.

It crackled momentarily before she covered her ears in annoyance.

A sound, much like a cat being strangled, erupted from the loud speakers. Her converse made squeaking noise as she hurried towards the main school exit. Her eyes rolled in gratitude when the noise stopped. Before pushing the main exit door, Riley ensured her pepper spray was turned, and ready to be used if needed. A habit she'd gained the night she bought it.

With an exaggerated huff, her tired arms shoved the doors aside as she descended down the path towards the parking lot.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Riley looked up to see the unamused glare of none other, Derek Hale.

Her foot reached the last step as she groaned in annoyance. She'd just kicked the shit out of a punching bag, imagining it as him, because she was beyond irritated by him. _Can I ever catch a break? _she sighed.

"You have got to quit stalking me. It was touching at first, but now it's just creepy." Riley glared at him, her hands in her pockets, wrapped around her only defense. Her heart lurched at the sight of Derek's lifted cheek, dimpled by the half smirk he shot her.

He was livid at himself for having no restraint when it came to this feisty brunette.

And just like that, his smirk disappeared and he was stern again. "You shouldn't be here. You need to go," his eyes gazing the half-lit darkness. Listening intently for any sign of the Alpha.

Riley covered her ears again, instinctively, as the schools intercom buzzed once more. Her annoyance was engulfed with complete fear as a growl erupted from the speakers. "What the fuck was that?" she questioned. She felt Derek's leather clad shoulder brush against her as he took a mere five steps forward, ignoring her fearful voice.

Without Derek's body in the way, she had a full view of the Camaro's backseat.

"For God sake, why is there a body in your car? Oh my _God_. Is he dead?" Riley's eyes bulged as she took a step away from Derek, fear radiating with every pulse of adrenaline. Derek whispered a light '_fuck_', then spun, facing her, his eyes pleading.

"You need to get out of here Riley," his eyes begged her, his harshness gone. She felt giddy at the way he had finally voiced her name.

But her mind was blank with the realization that Derek had a possible dead body in his back seat. Did Riley believe he was capable of murder?

_Yes_, yes she could.

She took another fearful step back, and Derek's face shrunk ever so softly, his expression etched with sadness as he felt Riley become fearful.

Fearful of _him_.

Riley shut her eyes as Derek swiftly turned around.

"I'm going to kill both of you," he growled. For a second Riley had thought he was speaking directly to her, until two sets of soft footsteps approached. "What the hell was that? Are you trying to attract the entire state to the school?"

She winced at his voice.

"Sorry, I didn't know it'd be that loud," a familiar voice said sheepishly. Riley's eyes popped open. Derek's back shielded her view of what she recognized as Scott's voice.

"Yeah, it was loud" Riley rolled her eyes. Of course fucking Stiles was involved in this mess too. "And it was aweeesomeeeee."

"Shut up." Derek grunted.

"Hey, don't be such a sour wolf," Stiles joked. Riley coughed lightly, finally making her presence known as she side-stepped Derek's shadow.

"A sour what?" Riley asked, a bit amused. Derek glared at Stiles, as Stiles and Scott both gawked at Riley.

"Great Derek," Stiles threw his hand up. "You kidnap her too? Why don't you just shove her in your trunk already, sheesh."

Riley's cheeks tinted, until she remembered a horrifying thing.

"Someone care to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Riley pointed a finger at Derek then, who stood beside her. Her finger jabbing his smooth, silky jacket. "And you," she proclaimed. "Why is there a dead guy in your backseat?"

Riley felt her eyes prick with tears as a spasm of fear rolled down her spine.

"What'd you do with him?" Scott yelled suddenly. Everyone's eyes roamed to the back seat of the Camaro. The door was open, and the body was gone.

Riley leaned closer to Derek, the fear of whoever had escaped blazed a trail of paranoia straight through her body.

Suddenly she realized, _Derek Hale was safer than whatever was out there._

"I didn't do anything," he muttered, his voice laced with surprise.

Riley's eyes jerked from each one of the boys in front of her. For once, Derek hadn't been lying. He truly hadn't done a thing.

She felt her skin crawl, the sense of danger emanating all around her as she pulled her hand from her pocket, her finger locked on the spray nozzle of her defense weapon.

She felt Derek's hand grab her wrist suddenly, a soft gurgle escaping his throat as he was lifted from the ground. Blood poured from his lips as a red-eyed beast clawed him from behind.

She yanked her arm away, desperately trying to break his grasp as a strangled cry escaped her lips. She felt another hand reach out for her. Scott's, as he pulled her harshly, leading her away towards the school as she tripped over her own desperate flea.

Her eyes still focused on Derek as her screams continued, his body was flung to the side, hitting a brick wall before falling lifelessly back to the ground.

Derek was dead.

Scott pushed her into the school, her screams echoing harshly against the marble floors. Both Scott and Stiles slammed the double doors closed, holding them tightly shut with their own bodies.

"What the fuck? What was. . . He's dead!" Riley felt her knees give out as the memory of Derek's crimson blood smeared across his ghost white face haunted her.

Riley cried into her palms, her hatred for Derek vanishing at his sudden death. _What had killed him? Why had they killed him?_

Her mind spoke silent apologies for the scruffy, leather clad man she'd never have the pleasure of encountering again.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys, so we are officially at Chapter 3, which is technically episode 6. I hope you guys are enjoying Riley and Derek's bantering, because there will be a lot more of it.**

**Please review, because each one gives me adrenaline to power through the next chapter. I am actually, currently, already writing season 2.**

**If you have any question, comments, or concerns, please review or go ahead and ask me on my Teen Wolf/Haven Bound Tumblr. (HavenBoundBeacon)**

**I always post sneak peeks on my tumblr of the next chapter, so. . . yeah! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Lock it! Lock it!" Riley heard Scott's strained voice.

"Does it look like I have a key?" Riley glared through her tears. Of course Stiles would be a sarcastic ass at such a life or death moment. Her screams had silenced as she convulsed tearfully on her knees.

"Grab something!"

"What?" Stiles yelled back.

"Anything!"

Riley watched with blurry eyes as Stiles rose to his feet, peering out the school doors window. Scott rose to his feet as well. What were they looking at? What could they see?

Was Derek's dead body laying before them, in plain view?

"No." Scott ordered.

"Yes."

"Stiles, no." His voice, panicked and strained as he ordered Stiles back to reality. Stiles glanced back at Riley, a mixture of guilt and horror flickered in his eyes as he watched her cry into her knees.

It was a silent goodbye, just in case he didn't make it back inside.

He slipped briskly through the door, the click of it closing claiming Riley's attention. "No! Scott, get him back inside!" Scott rose a hand to halt her, his eyes pleading with her to be silent, and hopeful.

On the other side of the door, Stiles' eyes frantically searched the darkness, for any signs of death.

Lurking, stalking, hunting.

His gaze fell upon the branch cutters, laying just a few feet away. The reason he'd made such a life threatening decision. He remembered Riley in there, how fearful she must be, and he noted that he had to protect her from the Alpha. Even if he wanted to ball up and cry too.

He reached the cutters just as a pounding sound came from the door.

"Stiles!" He turned to see Scott and Riley's face pressed into the glass, their eyes wide with despair.

Stiles whipped his head back around, his eyes landing on the Alpha, a mere fifty feet away. It lunged forward. Its eyes steady as it was ready to claim its next victim. Stiles ripped the door back open, the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up. He jammed the handles of the cutters into the doors bars, locking them in, and hopefully, whatever was out there. . . _out_.

Riley's hands desperately reached for Stiles, her stomach gutted at the idea of witnessing another person die. Her hands wound around his neck, crushing him into a thankful hug.

"You're an idiot," she screeched into his ear. "You could've gotten yourself killed!"

Stiles felt himself internally whimper. He knew how close he came, he didn't need Riley to remind him of that. He'd never imagine Riley in his hands, at his defense, and he winced at not having enough brain power in that moment to cherish the warmth of her touch as she hugged him fiercely.

"That won't hold, will it?" Scott broke their near death bond, crashing them back down to the matter at hand.

"Probably not," Stiles sighed, releasing Riley then.

"Guys," Riley spoke up, her tears still dripping from her chin. "Please, please don't lie to me about this. What was that. . . that _thing_?" She stared directly at Scott, not letting his gaze fall from hers.

She wasn't going to let them keep this a secret, and if they tried, she would unleash unholy hell on them.

Scott looked to Stiles for help, to which he nodded lightly.

"You can't freak out."

Scott balled his hands into fist, not ready to share what she needed to know.

"That thing that killed Derek," her heart ached at his name, "that was an _Alpha_."

"An Alpha of what?"

A sudden howl burst through the night, she flinched again as it wrung in her ears. Scott didn't have to finish for her to know. That howl clearly belonged to a wolf, and that beast had been a man-like creature. Stiles grabbed her wrist as they bolted from the sound, she held her breath as he dragged her along the halls, as they finally rested in another classroom. He pushed her to the side as Scott proceeded to push the teacher's desk against the door frame.

"Wait, wait. Stop." Stiles put a hand up. "That door isn't going to keep it out. He's your boss! Deaton. The Alpha? Your boss." Stiles interjected. Scott looked appalled.

"What? No!"

"Yes! He's a murdering, psycho werewolf!" Stiles hissed, and Riley felt a pang of hollowness at the sound of the word spoken aloud.

_Werewolf._

"That can't be," Scott tried to level with Stiles, who clearly had the upper hand.

"Oh come on Scott! He disappears, and that thing shows up twenty seconds later? He tossed Derek twenty-five feet through the air!" He shrugged, allowing Scott to take in the facts. "That's not convenient timing?"

Riley's skin pricked with goose bumps as she still tried to wrap her head around the impossible.

_How did such a mythical monster become so real?_

"It's not him!" He argued again.

"He killed Derek," Stiles stated. Riley's chest heaved at the harsh reality of it all.

"Derek's not dead! He-he can't be dead!" Riley felt the urge to believe Scott's words, but even she knew the truth. She had watched the. . _. werewolf _completely claw through his back. Riley bit her lip to muffle the sound of her cry.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth, okay!" Riley coward at the reminder. "That doesn't qualify as a minor injury. He's dead, and were next!"

"Okay Stiles stop it! Your scaring her!" Scott looked to Riley to see her doubled over, her shoulders shaking as a tremor ripped through her violently. "What do we do?"

"We get to my Jeep. We get out of here. You seriously think about quitting your job. Good?" Stiles planned, his eyes shifting to Riley again.

Riley followed slowly as they both headed towards the window, Scott tried desperately to open it. "We'll have to break it." Scott stated. Riley watched weakly from a few feet behind, her eyes finally clearing up a little.

"No, that will make too much noise," since when had Stiles become the voice of reason?

"Then we'll have to run really fast." Scott and Stiles' gaze went towards the Jeep, a good football field away. Riley gulped at the idea of running at this point, she couldn't even walk without her knees buckling. "Really fast," Scott repeated. "Stiles? What's wrong with the hood of your jeep?" Scott asked suddenly, his voice laced with surprise.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong!"

"It's all bent up," Riley gasped from behind them.

"What the hell happened to my-" Stiles was cut off by the deafening sound of broken glass.

Riley ducked, her knees falling on the shattered pieces that littered the floor. An airborne piece sliced the delicate skin of her cheek, from eye to ear. Stiles shot up, his hand blazing over her face as his thumb wiped at the blood that leaked freely.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asked, the pad of his thumb sweeping over Riley's cheek.

"Your car battery."

"We have to move." Stiles stood up, yanking Riley with him.

"He could be right outside!" Scott hissed, he put a reassuring hand on Riley's arm. Making sure she was okay. Riley felt more disoriented than before, she could feel a light trickle of warm liquid slip down her chin. "He _is _right outside," Stiles fought.

Scott stared out the window, his eyes scanning the darkness. "Let's move."

Scott was the one to help lead Riley out again, but Stiles grabbed her other hand, yanking a little to roughly.

"No. Somewhere without windows."

"Every room has windows," Riley rubbed her temple. Her tears had stopped now, but they had been replaced with a migraine. It was silent as Riley thought, "the locker room."

She jogged between both boys, both of them keeping their hands on her, guiding her in hopes she wouldn't fall. Or worse, faint. _She's handling this whole werewolf thing pretty well_, Stiles commented thoughtfully. The room was dark, and she exhaled slowly at the click of the door jamb. "Call your dad," Scott ordered.

"And tell him what?"

"There's a gas leak, a fire, anything! If the Alpha see's a parking lot full of police cars, he'll take off!" Scott bellowed. Riley leaned against a wall, her leggings torn from the broken glass. The blood made the surrounding fabric a darker shade of grey.

"And what if he's doesnt? What if he goes completely Terminator, and kills every cop in sight? Including my dad?" Stiles shrugged off.

"They'll have guns!" Scott continued. The fright completely hindering his ability to think properly.

"Yeah, it took a fucking Wolfs Bane laced bullet to slightly slow Derek down."

Again, the void in Riley's chest burned with the mention of his name. "How about Derek's car? We'll run for it, grab the keys off his body, and go." Her chest heaved at even the mention of his Camaro.

Stiles turned towards the exit, Riley followed close behind.

"Wait!" Scott grabbed Stiles' wrist before it reached the knob. "I heard something."

They held their breath, the room silencing, nothing but their rapid heart beats pounding out through their chest. They all gasped as they heard footsteps coming from the opposite end of the door. "Hide," Scott hissed.

Scott flung himself into the nearest locker, pressing himself securely against the cold metal. Stiles, who hadn't moved yet, was still in shock as Riley grabbed his hand, pulling him into the locker across from Scott. Stiles squeezed against her body, her warmth radiating throughout the undersized hide away. Their breaths fanned each others face, and for a moment Stiles became weak from the smell of peppermint on her tongue. He forced away his teenage thoughts as the door to the locker room opened. Riley let out a soft cry, and Stiles was quick to silence it. He placed his hand gently over her lips, shushing leaned her head against his chest, not wanting to see who the Alpha killed first.

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay," Stiles hummed gently into her hair.

The door to Scotts locker opened first as the janitor yelled. Stiles flung from the confines of Riley, "Quiet!"

"Quiet my ass! What the hell you kids doing? Trying to kill me?" The janitor looked to Stiles, and to the open locker where Riley still stood quivering. "For Godsakes Stalinski," He pointed to Riley, "what would your father think about you forcing yourself on this poor girl?"

Stiles face fell at the janitors assumption.

"No, I'm fine." Riley escaped the locker with shaky knees. "Really."

"All of you out!" The janitor grabbed Stiles and Scott by the collars of their shirt, Riley followed close behind as the janitor threw them all outside the locker room door.

"Just give us one second to explain," Riley pleaded.

"Just be quiet and lea-" The janitor was suddenly pulled back, the door slamming as his silhouette was pressed against the glass. A scream erupting from his lips.

Riley fell back against Stiles, as they all let out a scream of their own. Scott leapt from his spot before the door, trying desperately to break the door down.

Riley didn't understand how Scott thought he would fare against a werewolf.

Stiles grabbed Scotts shoulder, shoving him into a dead sprint. They headed for the next exit. They found out a little late that the back entrance of the school had been blocked by a dumpster.

The Alpha had pressed it against the door, ensuring they couldn't get out.

"What the hell does it want?" Stiles whined.

"Me. It want's me. Derek said the Alpha is stronger with a pack."

Riley froze mid step. If the Alpha wanted Scott. . . to build a stronger pack. . . did that mean?

Riley stared with petrified eyes. The boys noticed her pause, and Scott immediately understood. "I will explain it all later Ry," Scott's whispered, "but right now, I have to keep you safe."

Stiles wrapped his arm around her tenderly, leading her forward. Riley eyed Scott wearily from behind. Was it possible for someone, who she had deemed sweet, to transform into something so grotesque? So alarming, and terrifying? "So an Alpha whose into team work," Stiles said sarcastically. "It's beautiful."

Scott stopped again, both Stiles and Riley followed his gaze as they spotted the Alpha across the roof from them. It growled, bearing its teeth as it sprinted forward, towards the window. Towards them.

"Oh no," Stiles murmured.

Scott shoved Riley ahead, running on her heels so she wouldn't slow down. They heard the shatter of glass, and the screech of nails against marble as the werewolf chased after them. Riley took the stairs, two at a time, only stumbling once as her adrenaline caught up with her. Stiles flung the door to the broiler room open, all of them sprinting to the back of the room, hiding behind a set of lockers. Scott peaked his head around the corner, spotting the Alpha immediately. He turned forward, squeezing his eyes shut, and taking a slow, deliberate breath.

Riley hid her face in Stiles shoulder, her soft whimper gutting him to the core. Stiles hated that he was human, and that he couldn't protect Riley if it came to a brutal fight. Scott flicked his head, and Stiles lead the way around the lockers, they only made it a few feet before a growl erupted in the room.

"We have to do something." Riley murmured.

"Like what?" Scott hissed.

"Hurt it, kill it. Inflict mental anguish on it. Something!" Scott put himself in front of Riley, shielding her away from any harm that may come.

Scott opened a door to his right quietly. It was a steel door, inside was the steamer. Riley peered around Scott's shoulder, noting the black shadow that grew closer with each slow step.

"I don't want to die," she whispered to herself.

Stiles reached into his pocket, retrieving his set of car keys. Without a second thought, Stiles flung them into the room, the jingle tipping off the werewolf of their place.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she heard the maniacal growl erupt as it leapt into the steam room. With Stile's sudden burst of adrenaline, he ran towards the door, slamming it shut behind the Alpha. "The desk," Stiles breathed.

Without much effort, Scott pushed the nearby desk in front of the door. The legs making a heavy screeching noise as it halted finally.

The werewolf howled, shoving and clawing at the door.

"Hurry, get across." Stiles gestured to Riley to hop over the shaking desk. She hesitated until he offered her his hand.

She took it as Scott steadied her by placing a hand on her back. She skid across rather quickly, as Scott hopped over the counter without a sound.

She would be pissed if Scott didn't explain everything to her later.

Stiles smirked, laughing lightly as he sighed, "Were not scared of you," Riley gulped, not agreeing. "Cuz' were out here, and you're in there!"

"Stiles stop!" Riley smacked his shoulder.

"What, he can't get out."

Debris from the broken roof rained down on the ground below. They all looked towards the ceiling above, hearing the footsteps of the Alpha overhead. The ceiling groaned, caving in as the werewolf lurked above. "I lied," Stiles whispered.

* * *

They were headed for the schools lobby when Scott received a text from Allison. He stopped, hiding behind a corner before reading it. Riley and Stiles both caught their breath as Scott read.

"She's at the school." He moaned.

"Allison?" Riley asked, a bit confused.

"And Lydia and Jackson." Just then, Scott's phone died. "Call her! Someone! I need to know where she is!"

With numb fingers, Riley retrieved her phone from her sports bra, Stiles gawking lightly. She dialed Allison's number, her fingers fumbling more than once.

"Riley?" Allison asked, a little surprised to be hearing from her so late at night.

"Allison," before Riley could respond, Stiles took the phone, speaking urgently.

"Wherever you are, get to the lobby. Now!" Stiles hung up, handing the phone back to Riley.

They waited not even two minutes before Allison jogged through the doors. "What are you doing? Why are you here?" Scott asked. Allison's face was confused.

"Because you asked me to come?"

"I didn't ask you to?" Allison scrolled through her phone, showing the text she had received from him earlier.

"Why do I have a feeling you didn't send this message?" She asked, eyeing Scott with suspicion.

"Because I didn't."

Allison's eyes glazed over, she looked from Stiles to Riley, noticing her for the first time. "Oh God Ry, what happened?" She took in the cut on her cheek, the blood dried in clumps as well as her torn leggings. Her knees covered in scratches and dried blood.

Before Riley could respond, Jackson and Lydia came into the lobby as well. "Finally!" Lydia breathed, a look of confusion crossed her features as she took in Riley's appearance.

"I'm fine." Was all she breathed.

But she wasn't fine, nowhere near to being fine. She was hurting, and she was beyond scared. She was emotionally hurting for the fact that she had witnessed Derek Hale being murdered. Riley, Scott, and Stiles stomaches dropped when they saw the ceiling above cave in again.

"Run!" Scott cried.

They took off in a dead sprint as the ceiling fell just where they had stood a second ago. The Alpha chased after them. Allison, Lydia, and Jackson all unaware of what was lurking behind. Riley felt her knee give out, but Stiles caught her hand, yanking her forward again. He would be damned if she were to fall at a moment like this. They burst through the cafeteria, Scott slamming the doors behind them.

"Help me move the cabinet!" Jackson helped Scott as Lydia, Allison and Riley stood, still shaking.

"Guys hold up," Stiles murmured.

"Get the chairs!" All three girls grabbed stacked chairs, piling them up against the door.

"Guys! Hey guys," Stiles continued. "Listen. Guys. Can you listen for one second? Hey guys!" Stiles raised his voice, he startled Riley and he shot her an apologized glance. "That blockade is nice and all, but what are we going to do about the twenty, ten foot _windows_?"

"What was that Scott? Please? I am freaking out here." Allison whined, her face buried in Scott's chest.

Scott walked away from her then, his back to the group as he tried to come up with an explanation. Everyone could sense he was stalling.

"The janitor is dead," Riley finally declared. "Something killed him."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"If we go out there he's going to kill us," Scott said simply.

"Us? Kill _us_?" Lydia cried.

"Who Scott? Who will kill us?" Allison pleaded.

Scott turned to face the group, his eyes frantic as he struggled for an answer. "Derek," he rushed. Riley's heart sank. "Derek Hale!" Scott gave Stiles a knowing look, and he nodded. His eyes landed on Riley's as she glowered at him. _Derek wasn't at fault for this_, Riley thought. _He was dead. A fucking werewolf was at cause!_

She was seething as she stared Scott down for lying, his eyes widened as he silently pleaded for her to go along. She shook her head_ 'no.'_

"Derek killed him?" Jackson asked again.

"Yes! It's been Derek the whole time. His sister, the guy at the video store, the bus driver, and now the janitor. It was all him!"

Riley felt a tear snake down her chin as Scott lied again. She couldn't explain how angry it made her, for Scott to blame him. She felt a sudden urge to defend him. To defend the man who she had seen gutted out on the schools lawn.

"He's in here with us," Scott continued. "And if we don't get out now, he'll kill us too!"

Riley wiped away angry tears as Stiles touched her back, comforting her. She brushed him off and walked to the opposite side of the room. Stiles gut clenched in sadness, knowing she was mad, and would probably stay mad with them for a while.

Just when he thought that tonight could have brought them closer.

"Call the cops," Jackson spoke up.

"No." Stiles shook his head.

"What do you mean, no?" He growled back.

"Wanna hear it in Spanish? _Noh_. Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with," Riley glared at Scott and Stiles from across the room. Her breathing hard as she bit her tongue against wanting to shout the truth.

"Your dads a cop," Jackson seethed. "He's armed with entire town of police. Call him!"

"You know what, I'll call." Lydia pulled her phone out. Stiles went to stop her, but Jackson took a step forward, face hard as he gave him a warning not to touch her.

The phone call only lasted eleven seconds.

"They hung up on me," Lydia said baffled.

"The police hung up on you?" Riley asked.

"They said they received a tip about possible prank calls about a break in at the school. She said if I call again, she'll trace my phone and have me arrested!"

"Alright," Jackson tried again. "Call your useless dad and tell him to send someone with a gun and decent aim." Stiles shook his head.

"I am not going to watch my dad get eaten alive," Stiles whispered to Scott.

"Okay, give me the damn phone." Jackson grabbed Stiles shoulder, and before Riley could blink, Stiles had punched Jackson right in the face.

Riley gasped, almost letting out a strangled giggle. Stiles was all sorts of bad ass tonight.

Stiles was livid, but pulled his phone from his pocket. "Dad, andddd it's your voice mail. Listen, where at the school. This isn't a prank. Call me back, we need backup."

Just then, a bang sounded from the other side of the door. It was silent for a second before the door shook violently. Riley jumped, rejoining the group, deciding to stand alone, and Stiles noticed.

She was still mad at both of them for settling on Derek as the killer.

"In the kitchen, there is a stairway that leads up." Stiles voiced.

"We can't go up," Riley hissed.

"Up is better than here." He whispered back curtly as the doors bolts fell from the hinges.

Allison grasped her hand as they sprinted up the steps, Riley weakly noted that her knees were becoming unbearably painful. They reached the hallway above, the boys turned to the left, trying to bust open a door. In a panic, Riley tried the door on the right, the Chemistry lab was open, as everyone rushed through.

"How many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked Jackson.

"Five."

"Five? I can barely fit in the backseat!" Allison cried.

Stiles turned to Scott, "We can head up these stairs to the roof, and climb down the fire escape."

"It has a deadbolt. We need the key." Scott closed his eyes, thinking.

"The janitor has a key." Riley said, she leaned all of her weight onto the nearby wall, her knees sore.

"You mean the janitors _body_," Stiles hissed. Riley flinched, and he noticed. He felt bad, but didn't apologize.

"I'm getting the key," Scott announced, by passing Stiles and heading for the door.

"You can't go out there alone Scott, are you crazy?" Allison cried, stepping in between him and the door. "Not to mention without anything to protect yourself with!"

"What about a Molotov cocktail?" Lydia asked suddenly, Stiles rolled his eyes.

"How can you think about getting drunk at a time like this Lydia?" Stiles said honestly.

"It's not liquor you idiot. It's a self exploding fire bomb." She noted.

"I can make it," Riley said, heading for the chemical cabinet.

Everyone surrounded her as she pulled out the ingredients. She began mixing the first two with shaky hands. Her fear engulfed her and suddenly, her fist constricted around the beaker as the glass shattered in her palm.

A river of blood seeped from her skin, dripping onto the tabletops and floor.

"Oh God Riley," Allison gasped. She grabbed paper towels, applying pressure to the cuts. Riley was unphased, the pain from her knees outweighed the shattered glass broken in her hand. Stiles mentally noted how worn out she looked. Defeated, like she were to pass out soon. "Lydia, can you make it?"

To Riley, the voices were tuned in and out, just like a radio playing through a funnel, it became hard for her to concentrate as she broke into a sweat. She hadn't even heard Scott leave. Stiles had replaced Allison's aid in helping Riley stop the blood, and Riley flinched when she realized.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset," Stiles whispered, replacing the red paper towels with brand new white ones. "They can't know, you knowing is already one too many." She nodded numbly at him, her eyes becoming cloudy. "Does this hurt?" Stiles asked stupidly.

"No, it tickles. Of course it hurts, she just got stabbed a hundred times by pieces of broken glass! Fucking idiot," Jackson seethed. Riley shot him an apologetic smile, only one corner of her lips turning up.

"She doesn't look so well," Lydia acknowledged.

Riley squirmed her way into a sitting position on the lab table. Her elbow knocking over a plastic bottle. It was an ingredient in the Molotov Cocktail. It was _unopened_. "Lydia?" Riley asked with sudden fear,"Please tell me you added this before Scott took of with it?" Lydia quirked a brow, then looked at the bottle before widening her eyes. "We just gave him a nonexplosive weapon."

* * *

They all sat, completely in shock and horrified as it dawned on them. It had been twenty minutes. Twenty _long _minutes since Scott left. Since Allison started crying. And only four minutes since Riley had been able to control the bleeding.

Jackson perked up as the sound of police sirens finally made their way into the lot. Riley felt a cry of relief escape her lips.

It was eerily silent as the police escorted the kids to the lot, Allison searched frantically for Scott, hoping that he'd come out already, her tears came faster as her eyes came up empty. Riley was escorted to an ambulance truck where they stitched her cheek and palm, and had diagnosed her knee as a dislocated cap. She was ordered to take it easy the next few days.

Stiles walked up then, and Riley shivered.

"I know you are still mad at me Ry," Stiles began as he took a seat next to her. "I wish I could make you understand why this happened, but I can't. It's not my place to tell you."

"I need to know Stiles, I deserve that much after this shit." Stiles nodded in agreement. Riley ran her palm over her face, letting her head fall weakly into her fist. "I can't believe he's dead." Riley shivered, and Stiles placed a deliberate arm around her shoulders, offering her what warmth he had left.

"Death is something completely inevitable in the werewolf world," he sighed into her temple.

Riley appreciated Stiles' comfort, but it didn't fill the void. His warm grasp wasn't keeping her together, and she felt at any moment her lungs would collapse. "So Scott's a. . .?" Stiles nodded, confirming Riley's nightmare. "So what was Derek's role in all of this?"

"He was a werewolf too," Riley envied how freely Stiles talked about these creatures.

Stiles was slightly surprised at how quietly Riley handled this news, how she sat thoughtfully, her mind wondering, her eyes closing and fluttering back open. He rubbed her back again, knowing how much Riley deserved an explanation. Somehow he knew she could keep the secret. "You need a ride home? My dad and I can give you one."

"What about your Jeep?"

"Were having it towed back. I'll get it fixed this week." Stiles stood up, grabbing Riley's hand before wrapping his arm around her waist, supporting her weight while she hobbled along side him.

The car ride was silent except for Officer Stalinski letting the two kids know that school would be cancelled for that following week to make sure the building repairs were made.

Stiles helped Riley up to her apartment, and after the memory of the night passed, Riley could feel her eyes well up again. She knew what awaited her on the other side of her door. How horrible the nightmares would consume her.

Stiles hugged her tenderly. "Call me if you need anything. To talk. _Anything._ I'll come back." He kissed her stitched cheek, waiting for Riley to enter her apartment. He didn't leave until he heard the satisfying click of the door lock.

On the opposite side, Riley finally let her chest heave with a silent sob. She slid down her door, hugging her knees as she shook with despair. She didn't fall asleep until the early hours of the morning, her nightmares always awakening her as she muffled her screams into her pillow.

* * *

**Authors Note: So I just finished writing half of season two already, and can I just say. . . you are all in for an emotional ride. Season 2 has been my favorite to write! I hope you all stick around to see what Season 2 has instore for our Dear Riley and Derek.**

**If you'd like to see more from this story, please leave a review. Also, follow me on Tumblr because I post banners and sneak peaks of the next chapter all the time! (HavenBoundInBeaconHills)  
**

**Happy Teen Wolf Monday Everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

Riley had begged her boss to allow her the rest of the week off, and without much hesitation, he allowed it. It had been nearly four days since the incident at the school, and her nightmares just kept getting worse.

Stiles would text her almost every hour to check in, to see how Riley was processing while under so much stress.

The stress of fear. The stress of guilt.

Riley had felt numb to herself, so foreign in her own body as she continued to wrap her mind around the fact that humans weren't the top of the food chain anymore.

It's like finding out your entire life is a lie. That your life is meaningless compared to what else inhabited the world you once thought was normal_. It wasn't normal anymore_, Riley sighed.

She imagined the night, her mind replaying the light grasp of Derek Hale's palm wrapped around her wrist, to the moment when Stiles kissed her stitched cheek.

And everything in between those moments made her spine twitch. The idea of something so horrendous had driven Riley to dry heaving over the toilet almost every night. She had become too frightened of the dark, always leaving her bed side lamp on.

As her bruised knee began to fade, and the swelling finally subsided, Riley knew she had to find the answers she needed. She had to know what kind of world she was living in, even if it scared her shit-less.

She wanted to know why the Alpha had killed Derek.

She wanted to know why Scott had pinned the murders on him. Why Scott himself was a werewolf. Had he chosen that path? And if so, why?

Riley shook her head, her thoughts overlapping each other as they all fought for an answer.

"Stiles," Riley said over the phone.

"Yeah? Everything okay?" Stiles would drop whatever he was doing and come to her aid in an instant if she needed.

"Yeah, I'm. . . fine." She lied. "Listen, can you come over?"

"Yeah! Yeah. Umm, sure. Yeah I'll come right now!"

"Stiles?" Riley breathed into the phone. "Bring McCall."

* * *

Riley waited impatiently as she paced the confines of her studio apartment. Scott and Stiles were due to arrive any second, and her anxiety got the best of her.

Tonight she would find out the truth, and she'd know everything. Even if she had to force it out of Scott McCall's werewolf mouth. Her knee-high socks rubbed viciously at the carpet, and a static shock erupted from her finger as she fixed the collar of her sweater.

Riley had been too depressed and in pain to change out of her pajamas the last three days in a row. Her head perked and her shoulders tightened as she heard a light knock on the door. With a shaky hand, she whipped it open quickly, ushering the boys inside. Stiles felt his stomach knot at the sight of Riley's small apartment. He didn't know she lived alone.

"Sit," Riley huffed, taking her own place on her bed. She scooted all the way back, as she rested against the wall. Scott and Stiles looked around the room awkwardly, no other seating was available as they both slid down the opposite wall, sitting side by side.

"Nice to see you too," Stiles sighed, his eyes traveling up her bare thigh. _Can her shorts get any shorter_, Stiles gawked again. Riley was over pleasantries at this point, her eyes were harsh as she stared down McCall.

"So you're a werewolf," It wasn't a question directed towards Scott. It was a simple stated fact. She watched Scott look to Stiles, than back to her as he nodded.

"Not by choice," Scott piped. "I was bitten, I couldn't have helped the change if I wanted to."

"Bitten by the Alpha. The one that chased us. Almost killed us." Stiles commented, thinking Riley had magically forgotten the night she'd almost died. Again.

"Thanks, I remember. So you were bitten, now what? You said that the Alpha want's you in his pack. Why won't you join it if he changed you?"

Scott pursed his lips, clearly uncomfortable under Riley's glare.

"I don't want to be like him, or under his command. I don't even want to be a part of Derek's pack, and I wish they'd stop forcing. There's no werewolf rule that states you have to choose a pack," Scott said harshly.

"There isn't," Stiles agreed. "I Wikipedia checked." His shit eating grin made an appearance.

Riley's eyes bulged at the new information about Derek.

"Derek is a werewolf?" She gasped.

"Was," Stiles noted, "_Was_ a werewolf." Scott shot him a warning, and Riley's breathing hitched.

It all mad sense now to Riley. Why Derek was so secretive and cryptic, and why he'd nearly recovered from a dying gun shot wound.

"So that day in your Jeep Stiles, Derek was dying wasn't he? But he got better over night because he was a werewolf?"

"There are hunters out there. People to hunt werewolves to destroy them," Scott was cut off.

"Allison's dad is one." Stiles interrupted Scott.

Riley felt her eyes bulge again. So much she hadn't known before. "Allison's Dad? Scott are you crazy?"

Scott bit his lip, and small grin tugged at his lips but then it faltered immediately. "It doesn't matter," he threw his hand up. "She hates me anyway. After what happened at the school."

Riley shook her head, but understood.

"She couldn't hate you Scott. Trust me, I just don't think she can trust you right now." Riley's anger peaked once she remembered something. "By the way ass hole, what was your deal with blaming everything on Derek?" Riley launched her pillow harshly, Scott smacked it away from his face before it could reach contact. He shrugged.

"I couldn't tell everyone a fucking werewolf was chasing us!"

"Than you tell them a serial killer or some shit!"

"Wait wait wait, can I ask something?" Stiles asked quickly, "I mean, why do you even care? Derek's dead. He can't be punished for their murders if he's dead, so why does it-" Stiles mouth hung open silently as he became aware of why Riley was upset. "Oh. . ."

And just like that, Stiles felt hurt. Hurt that Riley liked someone other than him.

"Oh-what?" Riley asked, her eyes confused. Scott seemed to catch on as well, his mouth mirroring Stiles'.

"Wait, you liked Derek!" Scott roared, his voice accusing. Without realizing it, Riley felt her skin prickle and flush. She became embarrassed.

"No," She denied, "I just found it rather rude to pin something-"

"It wouldn't have worked out," Scott added. "You and him. Derek has. . . trust issues. Besides, I thought you hated him?"

Stiles was silent through out Scott's comment. He could feel his eyes become glazed as he sat stiffly. He knew he wasn't competition against Derek, and his chest pinged at the reminder.

"Oh my God, Scott. Stop," Riley squirmed uneasily on her bed. "He's a dick. End of story." Riley took a deep breath, regaining her focus as the conversation had gone down hill quite fast. "So who else knows?"

"Just Stiles, oh, and Jackson kind of knows somethings up. I think he want's the option." Riley nodded again, her breathing becoming regulated.

"So why did the Alpha kill him?" Riley asked finally.

"Because he thinks Derek is a threat," Scott murmured. Riley fell silent then, she didn't want to speak about Derek for the rest of the night if she could help it.

"And what is your role in all of this?" Riley asked, her eyes soft as they landed on Stiles. She could tell he was upset, about what, she didn't know.

"He's my wing-man." Scott threw an arm around Stiles shoulders, and Stiles smiled weakly.

"I look out for him, ya know, make sure he doesn't go bat shit crazy and eat everyone. What's your role in this now?" Stiles questioned. His eyes locked on Riley's, and she flinched at the slightest hint of anger. Riley shrugged.

"Be Scott's wing-woman?" Riley glared at him as he chuckled. "I could be helpful now too!"

"That's nice of you to offer Ry, but you could get killed, easily. Too easily. I don't even want Stiles involved, but he's like, smart about things."

"Are you kidding me? I'm smarter than him!" Stiles shot daggers back at Riley. "I don't care Scott, I will help you with whatever you need. You're a friend, you both are," Stiles didn't miss the softness of Riley's voice as she deemed him, _just a friend_. "If you need my help, I'll do what I can."

"So you're not mad? Or scared, or anything?" Scott asked, his voice laced with surprise.

"Of course I'm mad, and scared, and everything else! I just realize there is more going on than I ever thought was possible. I can't escape this kind of thing, so why should I cower away? I am more scared of the secrets than I am of the reality. If that makes any sense at all?" Stiles and Scott both nodded. "Just promise no more secrets?"

"No more secrets," they both chided in unison. "I guess you're right. Just. . . be careful of who you hang out with these days. And never go anywhere alone at night, okay Riley? Now that Derek is gone, I need to hunt down the Alpha. If he's lurking, he won't hesitate to kill you, or anyone, understand that?"

"Yes," she agreed. "And once you find the Alpha, Scott, what do you plan to do then?"

"Kill him."

* * *

Riley layed in bed, her head a jumbled mess of chaos as she regained control of her own thoughts.

She felt hurt by Stiles glare, and wondered why he'd left so curtly, without a hug goodbye as he always did. It wasn't like Riley lead him on, because she only thought him as a friend. With a sigh, Riley grabbed her phone, sending a quick text to Stiles.

_Are you made at me? _She closed her eyes, feeling the soft vibration in her palm at his reply.

_No_. No? That's all he said? _He had to be mad at me for something, _Riley groaned.

_Whatever it is, I'm sorry okay? I'm just trying to understand this whole werewolf nonsense._

_It's okay. I'm not__ mad._ And that was true, Stiles wasn't mad at her, he wasn't mad at her at all. He was hurt by Riley's unintended rejection. He knew she didn't feel for him the way he did her, and that gutted him.

_Okay, _Riley text back lamely. _So remember how our study session got cut short last week?_

_Yeah._

_Mind if we try again? I've got a test next week._

She thought her attempt to hang out would brighten Stiles' mood, and it did lightly. Stiles felt a small grin lift at the corner of his cheeks.

_Sure. My house. Your's scares me. _Riley giggled softly, her apartment scared her too.

_I'll see you at school Monday._

* * *

"You should give Scott a break," Riley whispered to Allison as she grabbed her books from her locker. Allison gave a small shrug.

"I can't trust him when he pulls stunts like that. He could've died," she hissed.

"I know, I know. Scott regrets everything that happened that night. Believe me, but he loves you, don't you get that? We sometimes have to make sacrifices for the one's we love."

Riley was trying out being Scott's wing-man. And the first task, to make Allison forgive him. Riley felt it was proper to help Scott out after he'd explained everything to her a few nights back.

Allison pursed her lips. "I just need a little time to get over what happened." And Riley understood completely, as she, herself had yet to get over the nightmares.

Riley fingered the gauze taped to her palm gingerly, a reminder of the nightmare itself.

Riley sat with Allison at lunch as Lydia had a test to make up.

"How are you. . ." Allison started, "handling this all so well?" Riley nibbled lightly on her pear, and she swallowed thickly.

"Truthfully, I'm not." She sighed, "I'm bothered by it just like you, but I can't let it affect me, ya know? I can't let it consume me because I have to get on with my life." Riley spoke truthfully and wisely. Allison nodded in agreement, noting that Riley had to have struggled through something so harsh to be so optimistic.

"You realize they never found Derek right?" Jackson stated, as he slipped into the seat next to Allison.

_Derek's body_, Riley corrected thoughtfully. Allison and Jackson didn't know the truth.

"I hope the sick fuck gets killed too, he can go join his fucked up family in hell." Jackson bit into his sandwich angrily.

"What do you mean," Riley questioned?

"You haven't heard about that," Allison asked, a little shocked? Riley shook her head, a tad bit confused. "A few years back, his entire family died in this," she shrugged her shoulders wildly, "accidental house fire. Him and his sister were the only survivors."

"I wish he hadn't of been, the dudes a dick." Riley felt her eyes prick as she glared at Jackson. She didn't like anyone acknowledging him as a 'dick' except her.

"The house is still there, all burnt up and everything. Scott told me it's creepy." Allison took a small bite from her lunch.

"You got something on your," Jackson started. "Here." Riley watched with a raised eyebrow as Jackson's thumb swept across Allison's lip, collecting the strawberry jam that had settled there.

Riley's mouth hung open as he brought his thumb to his own lips, sucking gently.

Riley felt her stomach turn, and suddenly, she wasn't so hungry herself. Allison laughed lightly, slightly embarrassed, and just a tad bit enthralled.

"You want the bite?" Allison asked, her eyes locked on his.

Jackson's eyes widened as he mis-heard her question. Of course Jackson wanted, _the bite_, but he shook off the confusion. "What?"

"I said," Allison giggled again, "do you want a bite?" She lifted her wrist, and the sandwich she was referring to.

"Oh, um, no." Jackson rubbed his neck, the claw marks still painful as he remembered Derek Hale imbedding them.

"I have to go," Riley finally stated, a little disgusted at the current encounter. "I'll see you later Allison."

Riley didn't miss the small smirk Jackson gave her as she dumped her tray, and headed for the hallway.

School ended smoothly, and Riley was amused at how quickly the repairs had been made_. It seemed as if nothing had ever happened_, she noted on her way towards the girls locker room. She needed to grab her clothes before she headed home so she could wash them.

She ran into a rather, excited, Stiles on her way in.

"You look happy," Riley smiled. _Finally_, she added internally. _Your not so damn grumpy anymore._

"Coach put me on first string probation," he pounded his fist against his chest piece. She noted how buff Stiles looked in his Lacrosse uniform. "I get to play first string in the next game!"

"No more bench for you," Riley giggled, and Stiles nudged her lightly as they continued walking. "Where's Scott?

"He's uh, getting changed. Yeah, he's getting changed," Stiles lied. "You wanna watch us play today? I'll give you a ride home." Stiles had thought about why he was hurt the entire day, and figured he could still have a shot with Riley, since Derek wasn't in the picture anymore. And if Riley didn't work out, then at least Scott was talking to Lydia about her feelings about him at the moment. Riley bit her lip, remembering she had quite a lot of homework to accomplish. She figured it would make Stiles happy to be there, and maybe he wouldn't be angry with her anymore.

"Yeah, I guess-"

"Cool. I'll see you out there." His grin appeared, as he flew back down the hall, making a break for the field doors.

* * *

She watched from the bleachers as she sat alone.

One by one, each player ran their drills down the field. Stiles seemed even more excited, as he became jittery. Scott had just told Stiles that Lydia was into him. But he had lied. Scott hadn't even asked Lydia, instead, their lips formed a vicious battle for dominance between their bodies. And strangely enough, Scott wasn't at all regretful of their kiss.

"McCall," the Coach bellowed. "You're up!"

Riley watched with slight boredom as Scott ran the field, only to be slammed to the ground easily. _He surely can't be using his werewolf power, _Riley winced. He got up swiftly, landing on his feet with a soft _thud_. The Coach ordered Stiles to run next, but she watched in amusement as Scott shoved Stiles back.

"That's the spirit McCall!"

She watched as Scott ran the field once again. Her lip quivered as he slammed the first defense player to the ground_. There you go Scott. Whose the big bad wolf? _The second defense player was just as easy, and Riley became hyper-aware of just how strong and agile Scott had become. Her awareness vanished as Scott slammed his Lacrosse handle into Danny's head.

Riley's feet were planted on the grass as she stood rather quickly, her need to see Danny okay becoming clear. The players stormed the field, rushing to his aid as Danny layed stiffly on the ground. _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, _Riley breathed.

Danny was escorted off the field by Jackson, who helped him walk it off. She recognized the red-head sway onto the field, Lydia taking a stance next to Jackson. Riley couldn't hear their conversation, but suddenly, Stiles face become pissed as he looked from Lydia to Scott, and Riley didn't understand.

Not until the Coach blew the whistle, ending practice for the day. Stiles ground his teeth as he made the connection between what had gone down between Lydia and Scott. He searched the crowd, finding Riley immediately, stalking off without a word to Scott.

Riley heard Danny would be nursing a concussion, Scott was indeed, _a big bad wolf._

* * *

Riley could feel the tension in the Jeep as Stiles drove her home like he'd promised. His eyes were hard as he watched the road.

"Are you okay," Riley asked suddenly? "You were so happy just an hour ago." Stiles shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"Stiles," Riley pleaded, "I thought we promised no more secrets."

"No more _werewolf_ secrets," Stiles corrected. He flinched at Riley's glare, then caved in. "Scott kissed Lydia, and lied to me about it." He slurred.

"Kissed Lydia? You sure?" Riley's voice gasped. Stiles nodded.

"He was acting weird, then her smudged lipstick. . . I could make the connection. I may be stupid, but I am not _that_ stupid." He murmured.

"You're not stupid," Riley corrected.

"I am. I'm doing worse in school, and I know my dad is upset about it."

"That's why I am tutoring you, remember? What are you doing tonight? Let's study."

"I can't, I'm on official werewolf business." Stiles shifted nervously in his seat.

"You're helping Scott, even though he upset you?"

"He's my friend, and it's a full moon tonight. I can't let him suffer it alone. What if he were to hurt someone?" Stiles pursed his lips, and Riley realized then how Stiles was more than a sarcastic remark, and an awkward boy. He was a forgiving, loyal friend, and Riley felt honored to be his acquaintance. "I have to go to his house, restrain him or something."

"I'm coming."

"Like hell you are Riley," Stiles steadied the wheel as he swerved slightly. "It's a full moon, Scott won't be himself. He won't know he's hurting you if he gets out of control. I can't protect you, I can't even protect myself."

"But Stiles-"

"No Ry, it's too dangerous."

And just like that, Riley let it slide. Stiles was already under a lot of stress, she knew her presence would only add to it.

"Do you know where Derek use to live?" Riley asked suddenly. "Allison told me about, about the fire." Stiles nodded.

"Kind of sad," he noted.

"He was one of the only survivors." Riley commented.

"No, his uncle too. He's just kind of. . . a vegetable. At least that's what Scott said."

_Poor Derek, _Riley mourned. He really had been screwed over in his life. He had been dealt such horrific terror. That explains his sourness "You never answered my question," Riley said after minute of silence. Stiles perked his head, not remembering. "Do you know where he lived?"

"Just south of the freeway, a few miles through the trees. It's all burnt down and shit."

Riley nodded as he pulled into her lot. She gave a small smile as she hoped out of the car. "Good luck tonight." Riley said through the open window. Stiles nodded. "Keep safe."

Riley took a deep breath as she watched Stiles pull away. Tonight, Riley had a _mission_ of her own.

* * *

Riley still had a few hours until night fall, so she figured she'd be safe until then. She had taken the bus to the stop close to her work, and close to the southern end of the freeway.

Riley's fingers clasped around her pepper spray as she walked the few blocks down, then crossed the street, entering the clutter of trees.

There was no trail, and there was no way of knowing which direction she went, but on she walked. She didn't understand why she felt it was so important to see his house, where he had _grown_ up, where he had _lived_ nearly all his life.

Maybe it would give her closure, to help her mend over the witness of his sudden death.

She couldn't comprehend the news of Derek's family. How they had all burned to death in that '_accidental' _fire. A strange clutch in Riley's mind gave her a notion that maybe the fire wasn't an _accident_ at all.

He'd been alone these past few years. And he had been hurting. It was clear in his eyes when she had met him, his eyes told his story, but Riley hadn't understood then. Her boots crunched against the fallen leaves and twigs as she headed, in what she hoped, was the right direction.

_I'm not afraid, _Riley finally declared. No, she wasn't afraid of Scott, or of Derek. She could see past their supernatural abilities, and know that they were every bit as human as she was. . .

Riley made her way through the widening woods as a break formed up ahead. What she saw made her knees go numb. She saw the sleek, black Camaro sitting lifelessly nearly fifty feet ahead. Her eyes glazed at the sight of the broken, passenger side window.

Even the car had died with him.

With a hesitant finger, still afraid to touch it from her and Derek's first encounter, she swiped it across the tail lights. She sighed softly at the reminder of that Saturday night. How he'd told her not to touch what didn't belong to her.

Riley wondered wildly if she could hot wire the precious hunk of metal. She could save her paychecks to get it fixed, and it wasn't like Derek needed it anymore. It would be her little _reminder_.

_No, _she thought, _that would be wrong._

She looked ahead to see the house Allison had described. It was still standing, and that bewildered her. The house was blackened, it stood prominent against the fading sunlight. Her skin broke into goose bumps as she glared at the front door.

This was the sight of so many deaths.

She hadn't realized her feet were moving until she heard the _thud_ of her boots against the wood porch. Would it be wrong of her to go inside? To see the place, give her remorse, and then leave?

Her mind didn't register an answer in time, as her hand pressed against the door lightly, opening on it's own accord. There was nothing, literally nothing left inside. It was bare, and empty. . . just how she figured Derek's life was. She took a shaky breath as she imagined this place as a home. She could imagine a smaller Derek as his form ran down the stairs. Did he have brothers or sisters? maybe both? Maybe none?

She imagined him happy in what was probably a loving home. A _werewolf_ home.

"You're stalking _me_ now?" A voice chimed.

Riley whirled around, her heart skidding to a hault as her breath came in a heave of terror. She watched the figure emerge from the shadows, and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips.

Her legs involuntarily pulled her forward, stopping just mere feet in front of him. "You were dead," she accused, her eyes watering at the thought of her mind betraying her the reality of Derek Hale. "I saw it kill you!"

Derek couldn't help the smirk that escaped his lips, he watched her with weary eyes. He noted her trembling shoulders, and her glassy eyes. He found it amusing that she believed he was dead. "You saw _what_ kill me?" He rose his brow, his chin dimpling with amusement.

"The Alpha!" She screeched. "It clawed your fucking back off! And the fact that you're smiling right now, is leading me to believe you're a hallucination." Derek's lips pulled tighter against his cheeks. "Does Scott even know you're alive?"

"Did Scott tell you about the Alpha?" Derek's smile suddenly fell at the realization of Scott's mistake.

"Scott told me everything," Riley huffed. "Can you please explain how you're even alive right now?"

Derek's nose flared, and Riley internally sighed at the comeback of Derek's glower. She had missed it. "He told you everything? I'm going to kill him." Derek growled, his eyebrows furrowed as his anger pulsed thickly through his veins.

"If I have to see another person die, I swear to God."

Derek noted her cut cheek, and her bandaged hand. He hadn't known if she'd gotten hurt that night and he hated himself for falling victim to the Alpha so early in the night. He hadn't been able to protect her. "You should go," Derek said curtly, his eyes focused on the wall behind her.

"But I just got here, and you haven't told me how you're even alive!"

"If Scott told you everything, you should be able to piece it all together." He muttered.

"Hey, don't be mad at Scott, okay? I basically forced the information out of him." Riley noticed Derek's body go rigid, and his eyes became painful.

"And yet you're standing here with me, _alone_, in the middle of the woods. Either you're completely brain dead, or you're related to _Stalinski_." Derek heaved a ragged breath.

"That's basically the same thing." Riley hissed. She adored Stiles, but the kid wasn't the brightest, or least awkward in the bunch.

Derek stifled a laugh at her remark, and Riley's stomach stuttered. He took a deliberate breath between his lips, and leaned against the stairwell. "I healed from the wounds rather quickly. That's how I'm alive." He watched Riley's reaction carefully, and was confused by how straight, and composed she was. "You're not afraid."

It wasn't a question, but a fact.

"Not of Scott, or of you. It's the Alpha who scares me." Derek nodded, completely agreeing with her. He became stern again.

"You shouldn't be here, it's a full moon tonight. It isn't safe for you to be out." Riley's expression changed, as she realized what the full moon entitled. "I'll walk you back to the freeway, but I can't go any further." Derek lithely stepped from the wall, grabbing his leather coat before heading out the door, expecting Riley to follow.

"You're a wanted man," Riley stated. She struggled to keep pace with Derek's wide strides. He was in a hurry, he wanted to get her back into town before night fall.

"That I am, thanks to those two idiots." Riley shivered lightly at the dusky air. Derek noted, but didn't offer her his coat. _Maybe she'll learn not to roam around the woods so late once she catches a cold_, he thought comically.

"So why did the Alpha kill you, I mean apart from obvious reasons?" Riley asked, her knee groaning in protest at the quick pace she kept with Derek.

"What are the obvious reasons?"

"Scott said you're a threat," she watched his side profile as he continued on next to her, his eyes always kept forward.

"I'm only a threat to him because he fears that Scott will join me instead of him."

"But Scott doesn't want to join either of you, at least that's what he said anyway."

"What else did he say?"

"That because he was bitten by the Alpha, he's expected to join his pack. And that because you were born into this, and not bitten, your family was it's own little pack in itself." Riley faltered at the mention of his family, saying the words before she could register what it might do to him. From the profile view of him beside her, his face hardened, but he kept his pace and didn't halt. "I'm sorry Derek."

He didn't say anything, and it was silent the entire way back to the southern highway. He stopped just a few feet away from the edge of the trees before he turned to look at her, his face still hard, and his eyes still sad. "Go straight home. Don't talk to anyone."

He didn't mention her slip up from earlier.

"Don't worry, I have my own protection if needed," Riley pulled the loaded pepper spray bottle from her pocket. Derek glared at her, not amused.

"You realize that won't do anything to hinder a werewolf, right?"

"I wasn't aware. Is there anything that does hinder your kind?"

"Wolfs Bane," He muttered, Derek glanced at her one more time, his eyes nearly pleading with her to get home safely. "Goodnight."

"Night," Riley sighed back, her spine still tingling from their encounter. And once she thought he was out of ear shot, she whispered "_dick._"

Derek grinned silently as he stalked off, amused with his new nickname.


	6. Chapter 6

Riley felt relatively lighter the next morning. Her lungs weren't so heavy in her chest anymore, she could breathe freely. She didn't feel the weight of the death of Derek on her shoulders either, because he had been alive the entire time.

She was thankful, in a way that gave her notion that maybe his death would have made her morn painfully in the future.

She didn't know what pull Derek had on her, but she realized with caution, that maybe she had to pull back. She was part of the known now, and she had a duty to protect herself and her friends from the give and take of being a part of the werewolf world.

Riley straightened her cardigan out, and headed lazily for the bus stop.

Her knee hadn't quite healed yet, but the pain had mostly subsided. Only a dull flicker of protest here and there, but nothing like it had been.

She sat next to Danny on the bus, but neither of them spoke. His smile was enough of a '_good morning_' for her, she didn't need his words.

To be honest, Riley didn't think she could even form coherent words at this point. Her mind and heart had been a jumbled mess ever since last night. She figured she would need a day or two to register the reality, and then slowly release the embedded thought of Derek being dead.

He wasn't _dead. _He was alive and breathing, and apparently, the most wanted man in the state. Riley felt her lips tug at the corners, a smile threatening to form. Riley had always had a thing for bad boys.

Her first few classes passed, and as Riley was headed towards her third period class, she ran into a rather heated discussion between Scott and Stiles.

"I need a cure. Right now!" Riley flinched as she approached the boys, Scott's eyes were wild and frantic.

"Whoa there wolf boy, whats you're deal?" Riley jutted a finger at Scott, who glared past her.

"Jackson knows," Stiles pursed his lips. "And Scott has to make Allison give him her necklace, because it could lead to a clue about who the Alpha is."

"Wait, what? Jackson knows," Riley hissed! Her eyes feigned shock, but in all reality, she knew he'd been hot on their trail the whole time.

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles asked, Scott shrugged his shoulders meekly.

"I don't know."

Riley had forgotten about Allison's father, and about his werewolf hunting abilities. "Okay, well where is Derek?"

That question sparked Riley's interest. "Speaking of, thanks for telling me he was alive! You should have seen my surprise when he popped out of nowhere, it was scary as shit."

"When did you see him?" Stiles asked, his voice squeaking lightly.

"Yesterday," she said simply. "But we promised no secrets. How am I supposed to be your wing-man if I am not in the loop?"

"Correction, he already has a wing-man, thanks." Stiles made a face at Riley, his finger pointed to his chest. "You're pretty much forcing yourself on him. He's got enough stress, he doesn't need to worry about you getting hurt."

"But I-"

"He is right Riley," Scott said sheepishly. "I can't tell you everything, because it could eventually hurt you in the end. And Derek is hiding, just like we told him to."

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." Stiles tapped his chin softly, obviously struggling to muster up enough brain cells in order to think properly.

"You've got the game tonight," Riley reminded them. "And you can't miss it. You're first string."

"I know, I know," Stiles rolled his eyes. "Look Scott, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"She's in my next class." He shrugged.

"Good, get the necklace."

Scott nodded, heading past Stiles and Riley, determined to get the necklace, and hopefully becoming one step closer to finding the Alpha, and obtaining the cure.

"So this necklace," Riley began after Scott was out of ear shot. "Why is it so important again?"

"You want the long version, or the short version?" Stiles asked just as the bell rung for the next period to begin.

"Short version. Make it quick."

"Okay, so it all started when Derek almost got caught by the police the other night. Mr. Harris and the Alpha were at the school. Derek was able to piece together that Harris may know something, and then he had this sketch, its of the same symbol on Allison's necklace, if Scott can steal it-it may lead us one step closer."

Stiles took a deep breath, saying the entire shortened version in one take. Riley was impressed, she suddenly slapped his shoulder, trying hard to make it rough. "Keep me in the loop," She warned, "and are we still on for a tutor session after school?"

Stiles gulped, rubbing his collar-bone softly, "Yeah."

* * *

Riley found Scott sitting by himself in the cafeteria. She made her way through the crowds, sitting across from him as he glared at his lunch tray.

"So did-" she began, but was cut off by an out of breath Stiles.

"So did you get her to give you the necklace?" He asked quickly, shoving a chicken tender into his mouth.

"Not exactly," Scott muttered.

"What the hell do you mean, not exactly?" Riley asked, twisting the cap off of her lemonade rather harshly.

"She told me not to talk to her. _At all._" The poor kid eyed his chocolate milk with pure hatred.

"So she's not giving you the neck-" Stiles was cut off.

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott's fist pounded on the table, a loud _thud_ ringing in Riley's ears.

"Well did you find anything else out?" Stiles put a reassuring hand on Scott's back, comforting him silently.

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they are all psychotic."

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa. Not all girls!" Riley became offended, Stiles smirked.

"_All _girls." Both of them chimed, agreeing. Riley furrowed her brows, glaring at them. "Okay, I came up with a plan 'B', just in case something like this were to happen."

"Just steal the fucking thing," Riley hissed. Stiles eyed her in hatred.

"I was getting there!" Stiles shoved another handful of food into his mouth, pissed Riley had stolen his thunder.

"Couldn't we at least try getting to Harris?" Scott murmured. He was completely terrified to sneak into her room to steal the necklace.

"My dad put him on a twenty-four–hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got," Stiles mumbled around a mouth full of fries.

Riley noticed Scott become rigid, and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You guys, he's watching us." Scott's eyes turned towards his lunch, his fingers gripping his tray of food tightly. Riley's head shifted slightly to the right, eyeing Jackson over her shoulder. "Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him. Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening."

Riley looked to Stiles, his face becoming frozen, not being able to think quickly on the spot. Riley stifled a giggle, then realized the severity of the situation.

"Riley! Say something! Just talk to me!" Riley felt herself shrug, freezing up in the moment as well. "God, you guys are horrible wingmen."

Riley watched Scott shift in his seat again, his eyes squinted, and his lips pursed.

"I can't think of anything to say, alright? My minds a complete blank!" Stiles whispered.

"Your minds a blank? You can't even think of anything to say?"

"Guys, Jackson's not even sitting with them anymore," Riley felt herself say, her eyes roaming the cafeteria calmly, trying to find him.

Scott's anger intensified as Jackson kept whispering to him. His grasp on his tray became strained, and within mere seconds, Scott had managed to tear the hunk of metal in half.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch, Riley stayed behind with Scott, helping him clean up the mess he'd made.

"So he knows? Like actually, really, really knows?" Riley grabbed half of the tray dumping it into the trash as Scott grabbed the other half.

"Yes," He said curtly. Riley felt her hand snake over his shoulder-blade, trying desperately to calm him down.

"Hey, what did he say? Why are you so mad?"

"He said if I don't get him what he want's, then he's going to ruin any chance left with Allison!" Scott whisper-hissed. "He's going to ruin my life!"

Riley felt a sudden hatred for Jackson, one that was even more clear than before. "What does he want?" She asked, grabbing her bag as they headed for the exit finally.

"He want's the _bite."_

* * *

Riley's anger peaked when she walked into her gym class, and Lydia was clearly upset. Lydia told her in a bored tone that Jackson had called her a dead weight in his life, and that he'd broken up with her.

Lydia pretended she didn't care, and Riley caught on.

The fury in Riley burned on as she stomped to Jackson's car after school. He was putting his key in, ready to unlock his door when Riley shoved him against the car window.

"The fuck's your problem Haven?" Jackson rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes wide.

"What the fuck is _my _problem," she hissed? "How about you, huh? Whats your problem? Why can't you just leave Scott alone?"

A small smirk formed on Jackson's lips as he understood why she was angry. "Oh, I get it. What? You're his little spokesperson now? How long have you known about him?" Riley's fingers curled into a fist as she desperately wanted to hit him.

"You think that a stupid little bite will change your life? You have it all wrong!" Riley hissed. She stood on her tip toes, getting dangerously close to his face. "Sure it made him strong and shit, but he can't even be a normal teenager! Have you thought about the real risk of turning?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say that Scott's just a pussy. No wait, I _know_ he's a pussy. He has this power over anyone, and he's too chicken shit to use it."

"And you're not?"

"No. I would not be scared to use my," Jackson's eyes scanned the lot, making sure no one was in ear shot. "_Werewolf_ abilities." He smirked, his eyes glowing a clear blue. Riley shoved his chest again.

"You stay away from him," she hissed again. "Or so help me God." She glared at him once more before turning away, headed towards the parking lot to find Stiles.

Riley turned around once she got to Stiles' Jeep, the fucker was still smirking at her, and she knew in that instant that she had to do whatever she could to keep such a power away from Jackson.

* * *

Riley was still seething as she made her way up the stairs to Stiles' room. Stiles had been giddy with excitement the entire ride home as he knew he'd be playing first string tonight at the game.

Riley was happy for him, but she knew there were bigger things to worry about.

She was new to the werewolf world, and even she knew it'd be a bad idea for Jackson to have such an ability. She knew how power-hungry he was now, as a normal human, just imagine that power becoming real, and multiplying by a thousand.

Stiles pushed open his bedroom door, hurrying to sit in his computer chair. Riley followed, standing behind him as he turned his lap top on, preparing for their study session.

"Hey Stiles!" Riley turned around, looking towards the door as she heard Officer Stalinski head up the steps.

"Yo D-Derek?!" Stiles eyes bulged as Derek glowered at him, his finger pointing to answer the door before his father walked in at the sight of the states most wanted man in his sons room.

Stiles headed for the door, stepping into the hallway before his father could come inside.

Her eyes traveled up Derek's leather clad arms, and into his glare. It wasn't aimed towards her, and she was surprised. Her heart lurched, and her lungs ceased as she took in his form by the book case. "What are you doing here," Riley whispered quietly?

Derek could feel his chest heave with anxiety at the continuing conversation just mere feet out the door. He knew he should be surprised to see Riley here, but he wasn't. He knew she was in on the secret, and he had to except that.

"I could ask you the same," he muttered. Riley held up her Chemistry book, indicating they were studying. Derek rolled his eyes at her.

Werewolf business was his priority now.

Riley grasped Stiles pillow, launching it across the room as Derek ducked. It hit the bookshelf, a single book fell from the shelf and headed towards the floor. He scrambled to pick it up, furious that her childish antics could get him caught.

He jabbed a finger to his lips, pleading with her to be silent as she let out a stifled giggle. "You got a girl in there son?" They heard the Sheriff ask Stiles, who nodded weakly. He smiled, patting his son on the back. "Good for you kid. Anyway, I'll see you tonight."

Stiles cheeks flamed at his father's assumption, just as Derek's nose flared at the thought. Derek didn't like the idea of the assumption, and he couldn't understand why. Once Stiles had collected himself enough to enter the room again, he found himself face to face with Derek, his hand grasping his jacket as he jabbed a finger into Stiles face.

"If you say one word-" Derek growled.

"Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room– Bring your gun''?" Stiles said sarcastically. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." Stiles slapped Derek's leather jacket playfully as Derek nodded.

Riley felt a pang of jealousy as Stiles was able to touch the sleek leather, and she hadn't had the chance yet. Derek straightened Stiles coat back up, realizing he was doing him a favor by letting him stay here. Stiles smirked, straightening out Derek's jacket in return. He moved to go around him, when Derek inclined his head quickly, scaring him.

"Oh my God," Stiles gasped, taking a seat at his desk.

Riley took a seat on Stiles' bed, watching in amusement at their strange agreement. "So you have a warrant out for your arrest, and you found it acceptable to hide in the Sheriffs, under aged sons room? I'm sorry, but your plan has many flaws." Riley smiled widely, the irony making her heart flutter.

"Shut up, it's his fault I'm wanted in the first place." Derek shot an accusing hand in Stiles direction.

"Correction," Stiles sighed. "Scott helped with that too. Wasn't just my fault." Stiles shut his mouth once he earned a harsh glare from Derek.

"Speaking of Scott, did he get the necklace?"

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

Derek shrugged his shoulders, "So?"

"So?" Riley interrupted. "Scott didn't send that text." Derek gave Riley a confused look, waiting for someone to explain.

"Can you find out who did?" He asked, becoming annoyed.

"I can't, but I know someone who can."

* * *

"I didn't know Danny got arrested," Riley said in amusement.

"They dropped the charges," Stiles had called Danny a few minutes ago, begging him to help him with homework, and because Danny was too nice for his own good, he had agreed to come over.

Riley sat lazily on the foot of Stiles bed, impatiently waiting for him to arrive. She threw cautious side glances at Derek, who had removed his jacket now, and sat against the far end wall, pretending to read a book.

"So he's just gonna trace the text, then we'll know?" Riley asked, and Stiles shrugged.

"I'm guessing so."

Riley sighed dramatically and fell back onto the bed. Both Derek and Stiles glanced at her silently, and in awe as her shirt had ridden up past her hip. Stiles' cheeks turned a sheepish shade of pink at the sight of her skin, and he noticed Derek staring at her too.

He raised his brow, wondering quickly if Derek had a thing for her as well. Derek glared at Stiles once he caught sight of his accusing arched brow. He would be a liar if he said Riley wasn't attractive, and his celibacy had turned him into a gawking, awkward sixteen year old all over again.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Danny's eyes raced from Riley and back to Stiles. Riley perched herself against Stiles desk and both he and Danny took their seats on the chairs.

"Trace a text," Stiles pleaded.

"I cam here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do" he grunted. Danny was not going to let himself be persuaded.

"And we will, once you trace the text," Riley added, she had always had a soft spot for Danny.

"What makes you think I even know how?"

"I looked up your arrest report," Stiles mumbled sheepishly.

"What? I was thirteen! They dropped the charges! No," Danny shook his head, grabbing his text book. "Were doing lab work."

Riley rolled her eyes and saw Derek glare at the back of Danny's head. This text could bring them so much closer to finding the Alpha.

"Who's he again?" Danny asked, leaning his head in Derek's direction. Stiles eyes widened, knowing he couldn't give away Derek's real identity.

"Oh, that's my cousin. . . Miguel."

Riley chuckled silently, hiding her smirk in her shoulder as Derek shot an annoyed glance her way.

"Is that-is that blood on his shirt?"

Riley became composed as she spotted the tainted fabric. Stiles thought frantically for a second, a way to explain. . .

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleed's,"

"The worst," Riley interjected. Hoping Danny would believe the lie.

"Hey, Miguel," Stiles turned towards Derek, his eyes pleading with him to play along. "I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts." Derek glowered first at Stiles, than at Riley before standing up, removing is blood stained shirt in one swift movement, and heading towards Stiles dresser.

Riley felt her cheeks burn at the sight of Derek, clad only in his dark, denim jeans and shoes. The slightest bit of Derek's boxers peaked through the top as she eyed the dimples on his lower back and traveled to his wide-set shoulders.

She didn't know he had a tattoo.

"So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably–"

"Stiles?" Derek turned back around, a shirt clutched between his fingers. "This. . . no fit."

For a second, Riley was glad it didn't. It gave her a prolonged moment to stare at his chiseled abs, and the slight happy trail that ghosted over his prominent 'V'. Derek tried not to notice her staring, and for a second, he felt vulnerable and embarrassed under her gaze. He shook it off, his face hard as he waited for Stiles' reply.

"Then try something else on," Stiles stated, a little annoyed. He turned back to Danny, who had been caught sheepishly staring at Derek. Stiles noticed, and thought he could use Derek to manipulate Danny into tracing the text for him. "Hey, that one looks good," Riley glanced back to see Derek in a blue and orange stripped polo, clearly two sizes too small.

_It hugged his body in delicious ways_, Riley thought.

"What do you think Danny? About the shirt?" Danny awkwardly glanced back at Derek, who still wore a frown of disapproval.

"I don't know," he commented. "It's not really his color."

Derek sighed angrily, heaving the shirt over his shoulders as he desperately searched for another. "You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?"

"You're a horrible person," Danny sighed, finally taking his eyes off Derek.

"I know, and it keeps me awake at night. Now, about that text-"

"Stiles! None of these fit!"

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text," Danny quickly hovered over the lap top, as Riley sighed in relief.

With a huff, she pushed off the desk, heading for Stiles closet in hopes of finding Derek a shirt before her entire body pulsed an embarrassing pink shade. She couldn't focus unless he was fully dressed.

_Too nice of a body, for such a dick_, Riley commented internally. _Maybe if he wasn't so ridiculously good-looking, it would be easier to hate him._

She flung an over sized t-shirt at his head, and he put it on silently. He glared at her when she winked playfully.

"There," Danny sighed finally, he leaned away from the screen. "The text was sent from a computer. This one."

Riley stood behind Stiles and Danny, and beside Derek. She took notice of the account name the same time everyone else did. "Registered to that account name?" Derek breathed, Riley shivered with slight confusion.

"No! No, no, no, no. That can't be right," Stiles gawked. His mouth hung wide open, his eyes squinting, re-reading the name over and over again.

"Melissa McCall," Riley whispered.

* * *

After Danny left Stiles' house, they wasted no time heading towards the hospital, ready to find answers. Riley sat in the back, Derek taking her usual front seat. Stiles' phone went off, and she knew it was Scott.

"Did you get the picture I sent?" She could hear Scotts crackling voice over the speaker.

"Yeah, I did. Her necklace looks just like the drawing," Stiles chimed, his eyes focused on the road ahead.

Stiles swerved a bit when Derek suddenly grabbed his wrist, bringing the phone to his own ear. "Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something. An inscription, and opening. Anything."

Stiles whined at how hard Derek's grasp was. Riley sat quietly, listening intently to Scott's voice over the phone. "No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing," Scott said hastily. "And where are you Stiles? You're supposed to be here. You're first line! You won't play if you're not here."

Stiles sighed as they pulled into the Hospital parking lot.

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him– tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a bit late, okay? All right, thanks." Stiles hung up the phone, leaning his head against his seat, he sighed in frustration.

"You won't make it," Derek stated simply.

"I realize that, thanks." Stiles groaned, knowing he was missing out on his one chance.

"You're a good friend," Riley murmured from the back, and Stiles caught her eyes in his review mirror. "You know that Stiles. Scott knows that. I know that." He nodded his head, knowing he was doing the right thing.

"You also didn't tell him about his mom," Derek interrupted them.

"Not until we know the truth."

Derek nodded, a small smirk on his lips, "One more thing."

Derek's hand grabbed Stiles from the back of his head, slamming it directly into the steering wheel. Riley's voice caught in her throat at the sickening _thud_.

"Oh God," Stiles cried. "What the hell was that-"

"You know what that was for," Derek growled. Apparently, he wasn't appreciative of Stiles using him as bait for Danny. "Go," Derek growled. "Go!"

Stiles rubbed his nose as he exited the car, Riley was furious at Derek, and decided she'd rather go with Stiles than stay in the car with him.

"You don't always have to be such a dick," Riley commented. She slammed the car door, jogging to catch up with Stiles. Derek watched with a numb expression as she reached out for Stiles, running a hand over his head comfortingly before turning to stick her tongue out towards the Jeep.

Derek felt his stomach knot as her tongue slipped back between her pout lips.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen a Hospital so empty," Riley mumbled as she walked beside Stiles. Not a nurse was in sight as they searched the halls.

"Derek's calling," Stiles groaned, "Hello?"

"Did you find Scott's mom?" He asked, he had become annoyed from sitting in the Jeep for so long. Derek Hale wasn't a patient man.

"No, we can't find her. This place is a ghost town."

"Wait, you can't find her?" He asked appalled.

"Yeah," Stiles repeated himself. "I. No. Find. Her."

"Well, just ask for Jennifer, she was the one looking after my uncle."

"Oh, well I wish I would have thought of that Derek," Stiles was clearly still angry for having his face smashed in. "Except he's not here either."

Riley leaned lazily against the nurses desk, waiting to hear what their next move would be. "What," Derek asked?

Stiles pulled the phone away from his ear, "I swear, this guy is deaf." He put the receiver back to his lips. "He's gone Derek. He's not here." The other end was silent as Derek took in the information.

"Stiles, get out of there right now–it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!"

Riley felt her lungs drop as she stood straight, her spine tingling with fear at the realization. Derek's uncle was the Alpha. Stiles grabbed her wrist, ready to make a break for the exit. A man stood in front of them, half of his face turned down into a nasty scowl from the burnt scars.

"You must be Stiles," He murmured softly. "Oh, and of course you're Riley."

How he'd known their names was a complete, and udder mystery. Stiles turned again suddenly, ready to run when a nurse appeared behind them.

"What are you two doing here?" She demanded. "Visiting hours are over."

Riley could feel Stiles begin to spasm, and she wondered nervously if he'd have a panic attack.

"You–and him. You're– you're the one who– Oh, my– and he's– Oh, my God, were gonna die," Stiles stuttered. He gripped Riley's hand tighter, not sure if he could protect her. Not sure if he could protect _himself._

Riley took a ragged breath of relief when Derek's elbow contacted the nurses face, her body went limp as it slid to the floor. In any other moment, she was sure she would be pissed he'd hurt someone, but she knew all of their lives were in danger, and she couldn't bring herself to care as she huddled closer into Stiles side.

"That wasn't very nice," Peter chided. "She was my nurse."

"She was a psychotic bitch helping you hurt people." Derek took a step forward, putting himself in front of Riley, not liking the way his uncle had admired her earlier. Riley watched as his eyes turned ice blue, his fangs bare as he propelled himself from the wall. Peter was quick to deflect the blow, and grabbed Derek's collar, heaving him into the nearby wall.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family?" Derek's body flung into the wall again, this time knocking him to the ground. Stiles grabbed her hand, urging her to crawl away from them. Her adrenaline spiked as Stiles guided her to safety as they took shelter behind the nurses desk. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for fleeing from Derek when he needed help. _Again._

Riley and Stiles both peaked their head around the desk, watching with horrified expressions as Peter pulled Derek up from the neck, dragging him across the hallway floor.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct." Peter dropped Derek's body then, leaning down to retrieve something from the nurses body.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek scoffed. He stood, his hand rubbing the sore area where the Alpha had choked him. Peter had a smug expression on his face. Derek was livid as his fist made contact with his jaw. Peter didn't seem phased by the blow, and grabbed Derek's jacket, pulling him forward as he slammed his head into his. Stiles felt Riley flinch at the sickening _crack_.

"I want understanding," Peter pleaded. Her breath came out in a strangled gasp as Peter's foot came in contact with Derek's chest, his body flew past them as he rolled onto his stomach. Defeated. "Do you have any idea– What it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process." Derek flung his fist again, angry at the gush of wind beneath his hands. Peter clicked his tongue and grabbed his fist, crushing it within his palm as Derek let out a ragged cry. "I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you."

He picked Derek up by the shoulders, pushing Derek's body through the nurses window. Stiles pulled Riley's head into his chest, protecting her from the falling glass. Riley could see the blood running from Derek's nose, and she whimpered into Stiles shirt. He pulled her closer when the Alpha passed them, heading for Derek again.

The fighting and conversation were muffled as Peter followed Derek's crawling body into a separate room.

Riley felt her body convulse as Stiles stood up, hoping the worst of it was over. He grabbed Riley's hand, pulling her up as they looked at the shattered glass around them. Stiles silently thanked God that she hadn't gotten hurt somehow from the fight.

Riley gave a sigh of relief when she spotted Derek coming towards them, a tissue tucked under his nose to stop the bleeding. Her stomach dropped again once Peter followed him towards their side.

"Were at a. . . understanding, I do believe." Peter smiled, his eyes strained on Riley. He had been catatonic for nearly six years, and he couldn't help himself around the pretty girl.

"Wait, you're siding with him," Stiles gasped?

"It was all a misunderstanding." Derek pressed his gaze to Riley, noting she was okay. "We need to find Scott."

* * *

"No, no, no, no!" Stiles whined, his keys in his palm as they continued towards the parking lot. "I am not letting this psycho in my car!" Derek growled at Stiles, and he coward, allowing him to get into the backseat.

Riley crushed herself against the back seat door, wanting a clear space between the two of them. "We need Scott's help," Derek finally said as Stiles pulled away from the lot.

"Fat chance that will happen," Riley crossed her arms over her chest.

"I like her. She's feisty." Peter scooted himself into the middle seat, and Riley felt a tremor roll down her spine.

"The Argent's have a role in my families death, if Scott want's any chance with Allison, he'll need our help. It's a fair trade." Derek glanced to Riley from the review mirror.

"Yes dear," Peter murmured, his voice a bit husky in her ear. "You see, we don't kill the innocent ones, just the one's who have done us wrong." Peter patted her knee, the one that was still healing and she gave a slight groan. "You are a beautiful young girl," Peter continued. "Has anyone ever told you that? Such a delightful face you have, it must make all the boys crazy. Those pouty lips, and high cheek bones." Riley's lip quivered as his hand slid from her knee and up her thigh. "I've got to say, I am mighty jealous of the boy who has the pleasure of-"

"Enough." Derek warned. Peter pulled his hand back, but didn't scoot to his seat. Derek caught her eyes in the review mirror, and she mouthed a '_thank you_.' Derek was livid at his uncle for touching her. For putting his hands anywhere near her. A low growl escaped his lips, aimed towards Peter.

"Aaaah, I see." Peter noted, "No worries my dear nephew. I won't interfere."

Riley was curious as to what he meant, but she kept her mouth closed. Derek on the other hand, knew very well, and was staring daggers into the passing trees. Hating the effect she had on him.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are lovely to receive.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So he showed you his memories?" Riley asked from the backseat of the Jeep, her voice an octave higher than usual. "The ones of the house burning?"

"Yeah, it was so freaking real. Like I was there," Scott shook his head, hoping the memories would disperse.

It was quiet for a second, nothing but the rhythmic _thump_ of the music Stiles played in the car.

"Can I ask you something," Riley murmured over the music.

"That depends."

"Can you just tell me what you know about Derek?" Riley heard Stiles scoff, and she kicked the back of his chair.

"God Ry, the guy is borderline psycho, and you're all like, '_Derek this, Derek that_'." Stiles was annoyed by Riley's obvious fascination with the lunatic.

"Shut up Stiles, I want to know everyone's deal, okay? There is no harm in that."

_There is if you're obsessed with the guy_, Stiles thought jealously. Scott nudged him, feeling what he felt in the moment, and that was pure betrayal.

"I just know that he had two sisters. Peter killed the Alpha, Laura. And that Allison's aunt has a role in killing his other sister and his entire family. Peter was the only survivor. That's all I know, I swear."

Riley nodded, the information he gave her was more than she had thought she would get.

"Okay, enough Derek talk. We still on for a movie at my house?" Stiles asked, Riley and Scott both nodded in agreement. Riley didn't know when, or how it happened, but she become a part of their _gang_. She was grateful for this, for she wouldn't have to sit in her lonely apartment all the time. Except for her three shifts a week, she spent most of her time with them, and she didn't mind.

"That's Jackson's car," Stiles mumbled as they pulled into an empty lot.

"And that's Allison's _dads_ car."

Stiles slammed on the breaks, jerking Riley forward from the sudden stop. "Sup?" Stiles called over the music.

"Everything okay?" Scott asked, his eyes wary of the situation. He eyed Chris carefully, watching as he stood at the back of Jackson's Porsche, the trunk popped as they hovered over the engine.

"Hey Scott," Chris smiled. "Jackson here was just having some car trouble. Thought I'd help him out." Jackson looked clearly uncomfortable to be within close proximity of Chris.

"There's a shop right down the road, I'm sure they have a tow truck," Scott pleaded with Jackson to get in, but he stayed where he was. His feet planted at the hood of his car.

"Yeah, you want a ride?" Stiles asked, and Riley kicked his seat. She didn't care for Jackson, and could care less if he needed a ride or not. "Yeah, come on Jackson. You're way to pretty to be out here by yourself."

Riley rolled her eyes.

Scott opened the car door, an offering for Jackson to hop in. He nodded, coming toward the Jeep and Riley groaned. She perked up when she heard the sudden roar of Jackson's car come on. "Hey guys," Chris smiled. "I told you I knew a few tricks."

She watched with confusion as Chris scurried away from the Porsche, heading for his own car as squealed out of the lot.

"What, you're stalking me now?" Jackson asked once the car turned out of sight. Stiles was out of the Jeep, standing beside McCall as he faced Jackson. Riley leaned her head against Stiles' front seat, watching the encounter.

"Yes! You stupid freaking idiot! You almost gave away everything right there!" Scott bellowed. Riley trembled at the venom in his tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"He thinks you're the second beta! He thinks you're me!" Scott's fist jabbed into the hood of Stiles' Jeep, and Riley felt the vibration through her body as the metal bent at Scott's will.

"Dude, come on. My Jeep!" Stiles pleaded. Riley chuckled softly.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away–literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott growled again, his fist connecting with the blue passenger side door.

"Okay, how about we all take a step away from my Jeep," Stiles coaxed Scott a step forward.

"This is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get _me_ killed. Okay, this is your fault." Jackson hissed, his hands found the hard planes of Scott's chest as he shoved him into the door.

"Can we stop hitting my Jeep? Yo, all right, yo, guys, stop. All right?" Stiles put himself between the two obviously larger men, hoping they wouldn't start a brawl.

Riley sighed, a little disappointed. She would have loved to see Jackson get his ass handed to him. "When they come after you, I wont be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone."

"You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself." Jackson seethed.

"No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse." Riley agreed with Scott, his life didn't seem like it was the best at the moment.

"Oh yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall."

"Yeah, I can run really fast now– Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like– like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you! It– it ruins your life."

"It ruined your life? You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche, and you Scott. . . you're like a beat down Toyota."

"What's your stance on guys who drive Jeeps?" Riley asked sarcastically from the back seat. Jackson took notice of her for the first time, and glowered.

"I too, would like to know the answer," Stiles raised his hand.

* * *

Stiles had to drop Scott off, and Riley wasted no time climbing over the center console and into the front seat.

"So what movie are we renting?" She asked, turning the music down a bit.

"Scott said he didn't care, so I guess anything?"

While Riley was at the red box machine, Stiles went inside to buy drinks and snacks for the night. Hoping that Riley didn't have a preference.

When they got to Stiles' house, neither one of them could avoid Officer Stalinski in the dining room. "Stiles, my boy, what are you and Haven up to?" He slurred. Stiles blushed, embarrassed that his dad was drunk at this time of night. It was only seven-thirty.

Stiles held up the movie case, "Just a movie." He turned towards Riley, handing her the disk. "Hey, how about you go up to my room, get comfortable and pop the movie in. I'll be up in just a sec." Riley nodded, slightly amused.

"Is he drunk?" She whispered, and Stiles nodded.

"Unfortunately."

Riley was familiar with Stiles' room, and headed in, turning on his desk lamp. She popped the DVD into the player and sat on the edge of his bed. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

_I can't come tonight. Tell Stiles I'm sorry_.

Riley pursed her lips, a little uncomfortable watching a movie with just Stiles. Scott was bailing last minute and that made her furious.

_If this is your sick way of trying to hook me up with Stiles. You're dead._ She waited impatiently for his reply.

_No. I swear! Allison came over, were talking things through. I'm sorry._

Riley huffed, just as Stiles walked in.

"He's not coming. Allison came over, and their talking things through."

Stiles felt a pang of appreciation for Scott, for making their movie night a two-some. "Good. That's great! About Allison I mean, yeah. That's good for Scott."

Riley rose her eyebrow, the tension became thick as Stile pressed play on the remote. He dive bombed onto his bed, shaking it as he rushed to set out two pillows. He laid each one against the wall as the beginning sequence came on.

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Stiles asked as Riley leaned into the bed next to him.

"Nope," she made a popping noise with her lips, and Stiles felt his palms begin to sweat.

"Good," he chuckled, turning the lights off quickly.

Stiles sensed that the darkness could set the mood he was looking for. He hoped that maybe since they were alone, that he could possibly do more than watch the movie that played.

About an hour into the movie, Riley shifted her head, leaning it casually against Stiles shoulder. "You know what I like most about Vin Diesel?" Riley asked suddenly.

"What?" Stiles asked. From the light that came from the TV, he could see Riley turn her face up towards his, looking at him as she began to speak. Her lips her pouty and perfect, and her eyes were fixed on his. Stiles didn't hear a word she was saying, and he thought wildly if this was a_ sign._

She was _here_, in his _bed_, with her head on his _shoulder_. Stiles took it as a signal that she was there for the same reason he was, and leaned his head into hers. Silencing her voice as his lips captured hers, and for a second, Riley kissed him back. Too shocked to register what was happening. Not until Stiles put his hand on her cheek, did she realize.

"No, Stiles stop!" Riley hopped off the bed quickly, taking the sheets with her as she left Stiles alone. His lips tingled, and felt numb as he wished it could have been prolonged.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Stiles. . ." Riley stuttered, more pissed at herself than at him. "You're my best friend-"

"Please don't say that Ry," He pleaded.

"No Stiles, listen. You're my best friend, and I just. . . I don't-" Riley felt tears prick at her eyes as she could sense the hurt in his expression.

"You gave me all the signs," Stiles shrugged to himself. "I thought you wanted-just. . . Never mind." Riley took a careful seat beside him again, her expression a mix of apology, and confusion.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, patting his forearm. "I just-"

"You like Derek, I _get_ it. I know."

"What?" She shook her head, a bit confused. "I don't like-"

"Oh come on Ry, I see the way you look at him. No one looks at him like that, everyone's too afraid of him." He mumbled, turning the lamp back on. Riley let his words sink in as the light flooded the room.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. "You're still my best friend, this won't change anything."

Stiles felt his stomach knot, he had hoped tonight would have changed things. He felt a pang of jealousy towards Derek. The man with good looks, great hair, and a nice car.

What did Stiles have? His witty sarcasm and banged up Jeep. Stiles felt his phone vibrate, and he answered it quickly. Thankful for a distraction.

"Hey-what? When? You're kidding! Yeah, I am on my way!"

Stiles hung, up turning his TV off and grabbing his coat. "Peter showed up at Scott's! He has his mom out on a date, and he has a bad feeling. We need to go. Now!"

Riley nodded, a bit numb as she put her boots back on.

* * *

Riley sat, completely in shock as Stiles skidded to a stop, his Jeep colliding lightly with the one in front.

"Stiles, you fucking idiot, are you trying to kill us?" Riley hissed. Her hand propped against the dash board to keep herself from slamming forward.

"That's Peter's car, I had to cause a distraction."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me? Stiles!" Riley flinched as she heard Scott's mom yell from the car in front. She got out, stomping over to his car, Peter following swiftly behind.

"Mrs. McCall?" Stiles feigned innocence. "This is-this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?" Riley watched with weary eyes as Peter smirked at her. "I mean, I have no idea what happened. You guys came out of no where."

"Came out of nowhere? We were parked on the side of the road!"

"How crazy is that? We should probably call the cops," Stiles hinted. "Fill out an accident report thing."

"I don't feel that is necessary," Peter glared at the two high schoolers.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm feeling a little whiplash." Stiles grabbed the back of his neck for show.

"Whiplash? You hit us!" _McCall's mom was scary when she was pissed_, Riley noted.

"I don't know, there is definitely something wrong with my neck."

Peter left the conversation then, knowing Scott was listening as he informed him of Jackson's whereabouts. Derek had a plan of his own tonight.

* * *

Riley and Stiles slept over at Scott's that night, both becoming too tired after the previous nights encounter. Scott had it way worse, as he had gone to help Jackson, and had gotten shot. Derek was apparently missing, and Riley lost sleep over that fact.

She was awake before everyone else, and headed to bathroom to freshen herself up.

Using Scott's brush, she combed the knots out of her hair, and pulled it into a messy bun. She went through her normal morning activities, just without her normal necessities. She'd been in there only a half hour when she heard them awake finally.

"Call it again," Scott ordered.

"It's not here, Okay? So you lost your phone, why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles asked, lounging across Scott's bed lazily.

"Because I can't afford a new one! And I can't do this alone, we have to find Derek."

"I agree," Riley chimed, sitting criss-cross next to Stiles. "We need to find Derek." Stiles rolled his eyes, _of course she'd want that._

"Well _A_, you're not alone. You have me and Riley. And _B_, didn't you say Derek walked out into gun fire? He sounds pretty dead to me."

"Shut up," Both Riley and Scott mumbled. "Argent's plan was to use him to find the Alpha. They won't kill him." Riley reminded him.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first– just– just help me." Scott begged.

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that? When he was trying to _kill_ you, after you interrupted him trying to _kill_ Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone," Riley defended.

"Yeah, and I am not letting him die."

Stiles felt ganged up on, and muttered "Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?"

"I'm hungry." Riley became annoyed with Stiles childish antics. She stood up quickly, looking to Scott. "Got any food?"

"In the kitchen, help yourself." Once Riley was out of the room, and Scott could hear her footsteps down the stairs, he eyed Stiles. "Whats wrong with you two? You guys have been butting heads all night."

"I kissed her," Stiles picked at the sleeves of his sweater numbly.

"You kissed her!" Stiles put a finger to his lips, telling Scott to shut up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she rejected me," Stiles sighed. Scott inhaled deeply, realizing his friend was sad. "I kissed her, and then she pulled the '_just friends_' card. Besides, I can't compete with Derek."

"Derek?" Scott asked, confused.

"Oh come on, are you that blind too? She has those googly eyes for him every time he's around!" Stiles watched as Scott pursed his lips, noting that he'd remembered hearing Derek's heart beat faster the last few times they'd encountered him.

Each time, Riley had been there too.

* * *

"You are going to the formal tonight right?" Stiles asked as they pulled into Riley's complex.

"Yeah, I probably won't have fun. But yeah."

"Well, I need to get my tux soon, but I was wondering," Stiles stuttered. "I know you're weirded out by last night, and I know I'm just a tad bit awkward but, do you wanna go to the dance with me? As friends_. Just _friends, I promise!" Stiles gave a hopeful glance to towards her.

"No." Riley hissed. "I want you to man up, and ask Lydia. I know she doesn't have a date yet."

Stiles nodded as he pulled out of her parking lot, wondering just exactly how he was going to ask Lydia.

She hadn't bought a dress, just because she couldn't splurge the extra money at the moment. She did however, have a dress that she had packed when she left that could be acceptable. She silently thanked God for managing to bring one pair of heels with her when she moved.

She found the dress, still folded up in her closet, not having a chance to be worn since arriving in Beacon Hills. She held it up, wondering if it was too casual. It was a strapless, high-low dress that she had worn on her seventeenth birthday. The top half was white, and faded into black at the waist. She was silently worried that the dress wouldn't fit her.

With a thankful sigh, she zipped it up in the back as it clung to her body as she had hoped. Once she had it on, she knew it looked too casual, and paired a skinny, gold belt around her waist. Her gold, pearl ring sat on her finger as always, as she slipped on a stack of bangles. Ones that her mom had given her for that same seventeenth birthday. Riley kept her hair simple as she pulled it into a bun at the nape of her neck, pulling a few strands loose to frame her face.

She kept her makeup light, like she always did, and grabbed her black wallet from her bag, sliding her phone into it. She took in a steady breath as she watched her reflection, realizing with slight sadness that she looked a lot like her mom.

She missed her mom, and her untimely death was a burden on Riley. Wiping away any smudged lipstick, she heard Stiles honk his horn from down stairs. _Was it already seven? _Riley switched her lamp off, grabbing her clutch, her heels in her hand as she walked down the stairs to the parking lot.

Stiles was leaning against his car door, a shit eating grin crossing his face as he took in Riley. He'd be a liar if said that Riley didn't out pretty Lydia tonight.

"You look handsome," Riley chuckled as Stiles let her into the backseat.

"You too," Stiles stuttered. "Er, not handsome._ Pretty_, you look pretty." He mentally kicked himself for the awkward comment.

Lydia was quiet as they headed towards the school, Riley had complimented her on her dress, and with a curt, '_Thanks_' the conversation had ended.

Once they arrived, Stiles helped Riley out of the car, "As your wingman for the night," she began in a hushed whisper. "I am going to leave you with her, so don't screw things up." She gave Stiles a pointed look, and he nodded, mouthing a '_thank you_' to her as she headed up the steps of the school.

Riley had to admit she wasn't feeling the whole party vibe, she was still worried about Derek, and if the Argent's had killed him or not. She made her way past swaying teenagers as she got herself a drink. She found Danny next to the punch bowl.

"Why hello there," Riley purred, pouring herself a glass of punch. Danny grinned, his dimples caving in.

"Hey-wow. You look nice," He noted. Riley rolled her eyes, and shrugged. "Where's your date?" He asked over the thumping music. Riley smiled and shook her head.

"Going solo tonight," she said simply. Danny raised a brow, thinking it would maybe be polite to offer her a dance. "I'm gonna go sit down," Riley said before he had the chance to ask.

Riley made her way to the bleachers, climbing the stairs all the way to the top as she sat on one of the benches. She smiled as she saw Stiles and Lydia enter, taking a seat themselves at one of the tables.

Riley sipped on her punch slowly as she thought hard as to where Argent could have taken Derek. Riley didn't understand how everyone could be having a fun time, because her stomach was in knots at the thought. It made her sick to think that maybe he was somewhere hurting.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Scott said as he took a seat beside her. He gave her an appraising grin.

"I thought you weren't allowed here?" Riley asked, shocked to see him.

"I'm not, I just need to keep an eye on everyone." He looked to her, noticing her grim expression. "Why are you so down?" Scott asked. Riley shrugged, chugging the last drip of her punch before answering.

"I'm just worried is all."

"About Derek?" Riley nodded, keeping her eyes strained on the crowd of dancers. "Me too. I mean, we were at his house when they got him, maybe he's still there? I have no idea."

It was silent for a minute as they both contemplated the where Derek Hale was.

"Oh no," Riley murmured suddenly. Her eyes landing on Peter Hale, as he glared back at her. "Peter," was all she mumbled before Scott growled.

She watched Scott stalk down the stairs, ready to confront him when Coach spotted him. Riley watched in slight amusement as Scott ran, hiding behind decorations before finally pulling and unsuspecting Danny onto the floor to dance.

"McCall, you can't-" the Coach's eyes widened as he took in his two players dancing slowly to the sway of the music. "Wait, you guys are-I mean I'm not-You guys don't think I'm. . ." Riley giggled as the students glared at the Coach, thinking he was appalled at Danny and Scott's display. "Alright, dance everyone! It's a party. Dance!" He backed away slowly, horrified to be labeled as someone who didn't consider two men together acceptable.

Riley became tense again as the reminder of Peter made her shiver.

"You wanna dance," Riley looked up to see Stiles pursing his lips. "Lydia refuses to, so..."

"Stiles, you have to demand. Lydia is a bitch, let's face it. You need to put her in her place." Riley stood up then, almost eye level with Stiles due to her heels. "Plus, we've got a problem." Stiles eyes widened as he waited for her to explain. "Peter's here, so you need to keep an eye on her." Stiles nodded, starting to descend the stairs. Riley's mind ran wild as the idea of Scott's possible location of Derek flooded through. "Wait!" Riley said quickly. "Can I borrow your car?" Stiles arched his brow in confusion.

"What? Why?" Stiles questioned. Riley stammered, trying quickly to come up with an excuse. She knew if she mentioned she was going to Derek's house, Stiles would deny her his vehicle. She thought frantically, blurting out the first excuse to enter her mind.

"I left my curling iron on! Yeah, my curling iron, I left it on. I have to go turn it off, before. . ." Riley could feel Stiles questioning gaze. "Come on Stiles, you owe me!" Stiles sighed, handing her the keys from his pockets.

"Come straight back," Stiles chided.

* * *

Her heels took the spot in front seat as Riley headed towards the south end of the highway. She hoped she could remember which turn it was in the dark. She slowed down, knowing it was ahead. If Scott was right, and they were keeping him there, Riley thought she could maybe help him. _How_, she didn't know. She found the turn off, easier than expected and headed onto the trail in the woods.

She drove carefully, knowing Stiles would kill her if she scratched his Jeep. She could see the break in the woods ahead, and she turned the car off, deciding she didn't want to pull up to the house. With a huff Riley stepped from the cab of the Jeep, her toes freezing against the forest floor. She grabbed her heels, putting them on and reaching in her clutch for her pepper spray.

Just in case.

She rubbed her shoulders as she headed for the front door, _had it always been so scary looking_? She thought it'd be stupid to knock, so she twisted the handle carefully, silently.

* * *

Just below the surface of the first floor, Derek could hear the creak of the door open. He'd been bound by his wrists to the steel pipes above as Kate tried to force information out of him. He could hear the soft click of heels against the wood flooring above, and his nostrils flared at realizing it wasn't Scott.

"Derek?" A voice called out. Derek felt his breath escape harshly as Kate cocked her head.

"Well," she smiled widely. "Who could that be?"

Kate watched Derek squirm, knowing he knew whoever was on the first floor. Kate waved in her accomplice, telling him to bring her whoever had entered the house.

"Kate. Don't!" Derek growled, he pulled on his wrist's again, hoping to unbound himself.

* * *

Riley held her weapon, firmly in her palm as she wondered the house, calling for him. With a defeated sigh, she let her shoulders slump. Scott had been wrong. She turned for the exit, when she saw the silhouette of a man in the doorway.

"Derek? Thank God, this place gives me the creeps." Riley took a step toward him, but froze when he didn't reply. "Derek?" Riley squinted her eyes, the figure taking a step forward. "No," she whispered. "No! Stop!" Riley stepped backwards, the wall behind her pinning her against the figure.

Her adrenaline rushed as she lifted her fist, pressing the nozzle of her bottle, letting it spritz over the figure. She heard him cough as she shoved against him, he covered him mouth with his shirt, careful not to inhale the heat. He grabbed the back of her dress, pulling her into his clutches.

Riley screamed, flinging her legs back, hoping to connect with his skin. He put a hand over her mouth, silencing her. She felt his thick fingers against her lips as she opened them slightly, allowing her teeth to sink into his flesh.

"Damnit," he growled. Riley felt him grab her neck, her head colliding with the thick, burnt walls.

The pepper spray still hung thickly in the air she breathed, and she felt herself cough, gagging as the heat entered the back of her throat. She could feel herself being carried, but her head was too disoriented to make note of it. She continued to breathe in the fume, letting it consume her lungs as she gagged again.

Derek watched with hateful eyes as the man carried her into the room, dropping her against the wall to his right. He winced at the sound of Riley's head smacking against the cement, basement wall.

Riley registered the pain, but it had nothing on the pain she felt now. He had dropped her, and she had fallen lazily to her knees. Riley groaned as she felt the cap of her knee slide out-of-place again.

"I'll kill you," Derek warned. "She's innocent Kate."

Kate chuckled, palming Riley's chin. "Oh, I don't know Derek. How innocent can she be if she's hanging out with you?"

Derek's nose flared, his chest heavy with hate as he watched her push the hair out of Riley's face. "God, she _is_ pretty Derek. You always had a thing for the pretty ones though, didn't you?" Kate eyed him, her grin reaching her temples. Kate was referencing to the fact that she and Derek had once had a fling. She had used him to get close to his family, in which she took part in helping murder.

"Derek?" Riley asked softly, her eyes starting to flutter lightly.

"Isn't that cute? She's asking for you," Kate stood up then. "How are you going to help her Derek? How are you going to keep her alive?"

Derek felt a roar escape his throat as he pulled against the shackles again.

"I found this in the car," the man returned, holding Riley's clutch in his hands. Kate took it, sifting through her things before she found her ID.

"Riley _Haven_," Kate murmured. "God, why does that sound so familiar?" She tapped her chin with the ID card, wondering thoughtfully.

"What the fuck?" Riley felt herself come to. Her eyes became clear as they met Derek's. She started to get up, to go to him when Kate pushed her back down again. Riley's knee strained against her skin.

"Nuh-huh, sweetheart." Kate took a pair of handcuffs from her back pocket, she restrained Riley to the steel pipe above. Riley weakly pulled against the confines. "I know now," Kate chuckled. "You're Allison's friend aren't you?" She sighed.

"Derek what's going on?" She felt herself whisper, her head pounding.

"What's going on?" Kat clicked her tongue. "Well if Derek here doesn't spill what he knows about the Alpha, then I am going to kill him." A humored laugh escaped her teeth. "And probably you too."

Riley looked at Derek, his eyes pleading with her to keep quiet.

"Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not gonna talk– I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me." Riley felt her breath hitch as Kate reached for the switch that would electrocute him. She paused, a small smile on her lips. ''You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you? Did you tell anybody?" Kate got up then, coming to face Derek, his eyes burning red as he felt the overwhelming guilt sink in. "Oh, sweetie– That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens!" Riley watched as Derek tucked his chin to his chest, she could tell his eyes were red, and rimmed with tears. Derek glared at Kate, not wanting Riley to see him so emotional. "Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super–hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it– ironic– That you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack– again? Or just a bit of history repeating?" Kate froze for a moment, deep in thought. "History repeating. It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but– he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott." Kate smiled as Derek's nose flared, it was the confirmation she needed. "I think we just found our Beta."

Riley pulled against her cuffs as Kate left the room, her breathing hitched as she felt tears brim her eyes. "It's not going to loosen," Derek sighed, his eyes watched her guiltily.

"Damnit Derek," she huffed, her eyes fluttered shut, keeping her tears at bay. "Who the hell was that? Why is she doing this?"

"Kate Argent. Allison's aunt, and a skilled hunter. She's trying to pry the information from me about the Alpha-"

"Then just tell her who it is!" Riley growled, pleading with Derek.

"I can't give her that satisfaction Ry," he sighed. "She was the one, the one who was responsible for my families death." Riley watched his shoulders slump, and he let his head fall to his chest, defeated.

"So you're going to die for him?" she seethed. "For Peter? I'm sorry, but I refuse to die for that piece of-"

"I'm sorry," Derek whispered. "You shouldn't have gotten into this mess. You shouldn't have even come here, that was really stupid of you."

"Scott said that-"

"Than he should have come himself! Not send someone who can't defend herself, and just get hurt!" He seethed, his eyes glowering into hers. Riley bit her tongue, on the verge of crying. "Did you even tell anyone you were coming?" Riley shook her head.

"So this is my fault?" She felt his accusing glare.

Derek gave a humorous laugh. "It's your fault if you die," he pulled against his restraints. "As you can probably tell, I can't protect you." Derek tightened his jaw as he felt Riley wince in pain. "You're hurt, aren't you?" He noted.

"My knee slipped out-of-place again."

Derek groaned lightly, the guilt consuming him. "I have a plan. I've had a plan all along. When they caught me, I took Scott's phone. If he looks for it, the GPS will lead him here. I'm hoping he's smart enough to try to find it."

* * *

It was silent as what felt like hours passed by. Riley let out a shaky breath as she remembered something she had wanted to ask Derek for the last few days. "What's the tattoo on your back mean?"

Derek was surprised to hear her voice, and wondered when she had seen it. He then remembered the day Stiles had forced him to change shirts in his room. "It's a triskelion. It can have different meanings to different people. Past, present, future. Or Father, mother child."

"What's the meaning for you?"

"The three different types of Wolves. Alpha, Beta, and Omega. It's a reminder that you can gain power in this life, but you can also lose it." Riley nodded, collecting the information and storing it safely in her mind. "You never told me about yourself," Derek noted.

"You never told me about yourself either."

"You know more about me than I do about you," Derek pointed out. Riley sighed, thinking of something worth telling him.

"I used to live In San Diego with my mom and dad. I had a sister too, but she left home years before my dad bailed. A few months ago, my mom was murdered. I have no tattoo's, and I have a fear of spiders. Anything else you'd like to know?"

Derek pursed his lips, kicking himself for pushing her. He committed her words to memory, hoping he could learn more about her sometime else. He was about to ask her another question when she suddenly sighed in relief. "Finally," Riley breathed.

"What is she doing here?" Scott asked, his eyes glaring at Derek. "I thought she was at the dance!" Scott emerged from the shadows of the basement, finally able to find Derek.

"I was, but as you can see I'm a little restrained at the moment." Riley tugged on her cuffs again, her eyes pleading with Scott to get them off of her.

Scott ripped the chains from her wrist and she could see the slight purple bruise form where the cuffs had become too tight. "Scott, help me with this," Derek had one hand free already, but couldn't get the other one.

"No." Scott glowered.

"No?" Derek shot a confused glance from him, to Riley.

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

"You want to talk about this now?" Riley whined, still unable to stand up.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He bit Lydia!"

"He bit Lydia? I told Stiles to watch out for her!" Riley groaned.

"So what?" Derek ignored Riley's whining.

"So what? So tell me how to stop him!"

"You can't! All right? Now– I don't know when Kate's coming back," Derek looked around the room nervously. "So just get me out of this now! Get me out right now!"

"Promise me you'll help?"

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're sixteen years old. You're a child!"

"Ease up Derek," Riley pleaded. Derek shot her a grimace.

"Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?" Scott shuffled into his pocket, retrieving a crumpled piece of paper. It had a picture of a deer on it, a spiral marked into its flesh. Riley felt her skin prickle with goose bumps. "This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?"

"Where did you get that?" Derek could feel a tremor roll through his spine.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's _nurse_. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha, and that's why you're going to help me. Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other–"

Derek's anger rolled off of him in pure hatred as he connected the dots, with a flick of his wrist, he felt the confines bend beneath his strength. He pulled his wrist to his palm, rubbing the sore spot. "I'll help you," He growled.

"Awesome, I'm glad you guys are buddy-buddy again, but will one of you fix my knee so we can get out of here?" Riley hissed, her fingers probing the dislocated cap. Scott looked to Derek, not sure how to mend her displaced cap.

Derek kneeled beside Riley, he placed a steady hand on her thigh, "It will hurt," he reminded her.

"I know, just do it-OW! Son of a fucking bitch!" Derek rubbed her knee gently, making sure it had been placed correctly. "You could have warned me!" Riley cried, shoving his fingers away to rub at the pain.

"It'll be tender," he helped her to her feet. She stumbled in her shoes, taking them off with a groan, she had to refrain from stabbing him with the heel. "Let's go."

* * *

"I want you to sit in Stiles' car while we go," Derek ordered to Riley. Scott had helped her limp out of the house, and Derek knew they couldn't run the perimeter of the forest with her holding them back.

"What? I'm just going to stay here by myself?"

"We need to do a run, make sure no one is out here. Now get in," Derek ripped open the door to the front seat. "We'll be right back," Derek had his hand out, grasping her elbow as he helped her in.

Riley sank into her seat, watching them as they took off in a dead sprint. Her lips trembled and her knee was weak. She needed to call someone, anyone, to keep her mind off of the darkness that threatened to engulf her.

Riley grabbed her clutch that Scott had retrieved for her, only to find her phone was dead. How long would she have to wait by herself?

Not longer than she had feared, she could see Derek and Scott's figures emerge from the shadows. She got out of the car, making her way to them, one hobble at a time.

"Something doesn't feel right," Derek gasped, both boys were clearly out of breath from the run.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked, standing next to Derek. Scott turned around, a look of horror on his face.

"I don't know. It's– it's kind of like it's–" Derek squinted into the darkness.

"No, don't say "_too easy_." People say "_too easy_" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy."

Derek nodded, he glanced at Riley, noting that she was trembling from the cold. "You're right."

"Thank you," Scott sighed.

Neither wolf had time to react as Derek was shot in the chest with an arrow. Riley's breath hitched as she put her hand on him, hoping to steady him as he wobbled. A gasp of pain escaping his lips.

"No, no. Derek!" Riley felt his body shift as his leg gave out under him, an arrow protruding from his thigh. Riley looked into the distance, hoping to see who had shot him, her eyes bulged as a cry escaped her lips.

"Scott! Cover your eyes!" Derek pulled Riley down to the ground, out of the line of fire.

"Allison, stop!"

Allison felt her stomach knot at the recognizable voice. She gulped, realizing Riley was in her line of fire. Her lips quivered as Kate stood up. "What? Why is she here?"

"She's an accomplice, Allison."

"But she's not a were-" Allison stared in confusion as Riley kneeled next to Derek. Comforting him.

Derek let out a grated growl as he broke the arrow away from the skin of his thigh. He grabbed Riley's hand, and Scott's collar as he urged them forward.

They only made it a few steps before Derek's leg gave out again. "Go! Get out of here!" He shoved Riley away from him, and for a second, Riley felt the pang in her chest that he didn't want her to stay. Scott stayed where he was, already deciding he wasn't going to leave him behind.

With a steady breath, Riley shook her head, planting her knee's beside Derek, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Allison, I can explain." Scott rushed as Allison walked towards them.

"Stop lying," Allison begged. "For once, just stop lying."

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did–"

"Was to protect me? I don't believe you."

"Allison, please," Riley begged from beside Derek. Allison felt her eyes well up at her friends plea.

"I can't," Allison turned back to Scott. "He's lied too many times.

"Good, now shoot him. Or I'm going to shoot myself," Kate groaned as she made her way from the clearing.

"You-you said we were just going to catch them," Allison stammered.

"And we did. Now we are going to kill them," Allison's breath hitched as Kate aimed her gun at Derek, pulling the trigger.

A gutted scream escaped Riley's lips as Derek's body shook violently as the bullet entered. Kate smiled at the familiar _pop _of the barrel, "See? Not that hard." She turned her hand slightly to the left, the barrel aimed at Riley.

"No!" Allison screamed. "Kate, no! Not her! She didn't do anything!"

Riley felt herself flinch into Derek's chest, her body quivering, anticipating the shot. Kate groaned, "Fine, she lives, but only if you kill _him_." Kate tilted her head towards Scott.

Allison felt her eyes well up, tears threatening to spill over as she looked from Riley to Scott.

"Oh God," Kate sighed. "I guess I'll have to do it myself."

Kate aimed her gun at Scott as he stumbled backwards, falling on his back as he kept his eyes trained on the barrel.

"Kate. Kate! What are you doing! Don't-" Allison pleaded, Kate shoved her away from the aim of fire.

"Kate!" A voice boomed, Riley turned her head, her eyes still blurry with tears as she saw Chris Argent approach. "I know what you did. Put the gun down." He ordered.

"I did what I was told to do," she sneered, her aim at Scott not faltering.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a sixteen–year–old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code– Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"_We hunt ones who hunt us_," Allison muttered to herself.

"Put the gun down. Kate," Chris shot a warning bullet at the tree behind Kate. "Or I am going to put _you_ down."

Kate glared back at him, her lips pursing as she dropped her gun. Riley could still feel Derek's pulse as she urged him silently to wake up. Suddenly, the door to the Hale house creaked open.

"Allison, get back." Chris demanded. "Riley," she perked at her name. "Get away from him, he can't protect you." Riley looked back to Derek, his eyes were open now, and he pleaded with her to listen. She nodded, hobbling to stand beside Allison.

"What is that?" Allison whispered.

"It's the Alpha," Scott felt himself shift, putting himself in front of Allison as he bared his teeth.

The creature emerged quickly, it ran in circles around them, it's fast pace was too quick to see. Chris Argent was suddenly air-borne as he landed on the forest floor with a _thud_. Allison looked to Riley, her eyes wide, and apologetic as they were both knocked to the ground.

Peter stopped in front of Kate, holding her gun clad hand away from him as he bent her to his will. He grabbed her from around the neck, flinging her body onto the porch of Derek's house. He approached her, grabbing her neck again as he dragged her inside.

"No! No!" Allison screamed, Riley reached out to her, to stop her from going after Kate, but she was too quick. Scott was at Derek's side, helping him mend himself. He couldn't fight the Alpha on his own. Riley stood as Derek dusted himself off, groaning a small protest before phasing.

Riley felt her lungs give out at the sight of Scott and Derek transformed. It was something she hadn't witnessed yet. Scott bypassed Riley, and she felt herself flinch in fear. Derek stopped before her, his ice blue eyes boring into hers. "Stay here," he commanded. Riley nodded, her breath caught in her throat.

Moments later, after they had entered the house, Riley spotted Allison run to her fathers side. "Dad. Dad," she tried to coax him out of unconsciousness. Riley found her legs bringing her towards them without much knowledge. She kneeled beside Allison, whose lip quivered with a silent apology. "He killed her. He killed _Kate_." Allison had a fresh set of tears stinging her eyes.

Riley wanted to feel sympathy for her, but she couldn't. Instead she just grasped her hand, squeezing it lightly, silently thankful that Kate was dead.

Riley's thoughts were shattered as Scott was hurled through the window, landing on the broken leaves outside. She held Allison back, who wanted to run to his side. The alpha emerged, grabbing Scott by the shoulders as a feral growl escaped his throat.

Scott kicked him, landing on his feet as the Alpha stumbled back.

Riley felt Allison's nails digging into her wrist as a car suddenly pulled up. Stiles emerged from the front seat, Jackson hot on his heels. Stiles noticed his car in the driveway, his eyes scanning the bodies until he found Riley, safely tucked to the side before tossing a Molotov Cocktail at the Alpha. He swiftly caught it, the self exploding fire bomb didn't detonate.

"Allison," Scott cried, tossing her bow to her. Riley could feel Allison tremble with fear as she loaded the cross-bow into place. The Alpha growled, ready to heave the bomb towards them right as Allison released the arrow, hitting the glass bottle as it shattered, the fire bomb detonating in Peter's palm.

She watched as the Alpha caught fire, her ears stinging as he released a deafening howl of pain. Jackson tossed his cocktail at the Werewolf, as he caught flame all over.

His body stumbled towards Allison and Riley, and she could feel the heat from just feet away.

"No!" Scott roared, he threw a kick to the Alpha's chest, he stumbled back landing on his back as the flames burnt out. It was eerily silent as Riley stood up, a sob choking her from within as she caught Stiles' eyes. He ran to her, and Riley met him half way. Allison turned to Scott, her eyes forgiving as she kissed him softly.

"Damnit Riley," Stiles groaned as he pulled her into a hug. "Don't ever pull that shit again." He put his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. She nodded, her eyes welling up as she took comfort in her best friend.

She took a steady breath and pulled away, hearing the sound of foot steps on the porch. She turned to see Derek, he eyed her quickly, noting that she hadn't gotten hurt again, before passing them, to stand above Peter.

"Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family– what am I supposed to do?" Scott stood up, approaching Derek as he kneeled on top of Peter's chest. He took a slow, deliberate breath as Scott cried.

"You've already decided," Peter hissed, his body burnt beyond repair. "I can smell it on you."

Derek's nose flared in hatred at he stared into the eyes of the man who killed his sister. He raised his fist, his claws ready and sharp.

"Wait!" Scott cried, fumbling forward. "No! No! Wait!"

Riley flinched as Derek slit Peter's throat in one swipe. He stood up, rolling his neck of tension, he turned towards them, his eyes gleaming red. "I'm the Alpha now."

* * *

Riley stood by Stiles' car, shaking as the memories haunted her. She bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. Scott was talking softly with Chris and Stiles. Allison was sitting with Jackson as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. Riley took a ragged breath and closed her eyes, trying to ease the tension in her body.

"Well, you survived your first wolf attack," Derek smirked as he came to lean against the car beside her.

"_Second_," Riley noted. "My _second_ wolf attack." Derek rose his brow in confusion. "The school." Riley reminded him.

"You could have easily died tonight," he murmured, and Riley nodded.

"You could've too."

"But I can protect myself."

"It didn't look like it when you had two arrows and a gun shot wound pinning you down." Derek turned to face her, his face softening as her eyes glazed over.

"Next time I tell you to run-you run," he ordered.

"Next time?" Riley scoffed. "Are you implying I'll stick around for more of this werewolf bullshit?" Derek chuckled lightly, as he stared at her from under his lashes.

"I'm just saying if you do," _and I hope you do, _"that I hope you have enough common sense to run away from whatever is hunting you." Derek thought with desperation, _I hope you stay. I want you to stay._ Riley nodded, noting to run next time instead of freeze up.

"So you're an Alpha," she stated, and Derek's lips broke into a wide grin.

"Yes, I am an Alpha, and it's time for you to go home." Derek opened the passenger side seat of the Jeep as Stiles approached the driver's side. "Sleep tight," he eyed her through the window as Stiles started the engine. Derek, in the slightest bit of humor, made his eyes fade from green to red. Riley's breath hitched, as the eyes glared at her amusingly.

She scowled at Derek for scaring her, and hissed "Dick." Derek's grin grew wider as Riley glared at him, unamused.

_feisty_, Derek thought. _feisty and sweet._

* * *

Scott took a seat in the back as Stiles drove them to the Hospital, Scott needed to see if Lydia was healing, and if she was, he needed to come up with a way to help her through the Werewolf transition.

Riley followed the boys closely as they stalked quietly to her room. They crouched down, hoping the nurses wouldn't notice them as they shut her door. Scott went to her side, pulling the sheets back a bit so he could see the wound.

"Is it healing?" Stiles asked, turning his head so he wouldn't have to see.

"No," Scott whispered. Riley looked, and the stitches were still in place. "She isn't healing like I did."

"She isn't turning," Stiles sighed in relief as Scott put Lydia's hospital gown back into place. Riley felt a tremor roll down her spine.

"If she's not a werewolf," Riley gulped. "Than what is she?"

* * *

**AN:** **So we've made it through season 1! I know season 1 wasn't that good, but trust me on this. . . I have AMAZING plans for seasons 2 and 3. I've already written them, and I think you all will love it!**

**Dont forget to follow me on tumblr for sneak peeks and updates! (HavenBoundInBeaconHills)**


	8. Chapter 8

The morning after the formal had sparked Riley's nightmares again. Before, it had always been Peter who had starred in them, his glowing red eyes, his claws ready for snagging, and his teeth bare.

Tonight, it had turned completely different.

_It was Derek, poised with his claws high as he glared at her. His eyes a twisting shade of crimson. He smirked, beckoning her to him with a sharpened pointer finger. Her feet moved on their own accord as she took unwilling steps in his direction._

_"Closer," he purred. His chin dimpling with his threatening smirk._

Riley felt herself heave as her eyes fluttered. She was drenched in sweat, her hair sticking to her face. She caught her breath, trying to shake the memory away. This wasn't the first time she'd had this nightmare. The only difference now, was that Derek having the crimson eyes was _true._

But Derek Hale wasn't the bad guy. He wasn't the villain. Not in Riley's eyes. Last night he had taken part in bringing the Alpha down, and he did so fearlessly. With no hesitation he put himself in danger to protect those who had been present.

She took a steady breath as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Her alarm wasn't due to go off for another half hour, but she knew she couldn't fall back asleep. Not after that. She started her Saturday earlier than usual. Normally she'd allow herself to sleep in. To indulge in the one activity her teenage body craved the most. She poured herself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, but whined at the empty fridge. She'd have to wait until pay-day to buy milk.

With annoyance, she sat on her bed, eating her dry cereal as she scrolled through her phone.

_Are you coming? _Stiles texted.

He had begged for Riley to stay the night with him at the Hospital, but she had to refuse. She had work at one, and needed a full nights rest after what she had endured.

_I work tonight Stiles_, she noted_. I will come tomorrow. I promise!_

_The Doc says she's doing better, but they had to put her on more IV's._ Was his reply.

_Pick me up tomorrow morning. I will stay all night if you_ want.She popped a few pieces of her breakfast into her mouth before stretching, her joints cracking. She heaved herself off the mattress and headed for the shower.

She let her hair dry naturally as she got dressed for work. She wasn't anticipating the long shift, but longer hours meant bigger paychecks. She put on her black slacks, and polo, throwing her apron over her shoulder as she headed out the door, locking it behind her as she headed for her normal route.

It was only a twenty-three minute commute to her work.

She smiled weakly as she spotted Dylan behind the counter, he was always too cheery for her. Even when she came in for early shifts, he had on his shit eating grin, his pleasantries towards the customers always making him employee of the month.

_Making coffee for caffeine addicts was definitely the life, _Riley joked.

Her shift went faster than she had hoped, and she gave a thankful sigh when she was able to lock the doors at eleven.

"Am I giving you a ride?" Dylan asked, beginning to count down the registers.

"If you don't mind," Riley muttered sheepishly. He smiled at her, his brown eyes glowing.

"Of course not." he purred.

Riley finished her closing duties in record time. She bagged a few left over pastries for her breakfast tomorrow, hoping they wouldn't stale over night. Dylan was always talkative, almost too talkative for Riley's liking. This was one of the things that turned her off at the thought of him as more of a friend.

He bade her good night as she walked briskly to her apartment. She had made it halfway up her stairs when she noticed a figure leaning against her door. She felt her lungs constrict, her knees stiffening at the sight.

"Definitely a stalker," Riley hissed, by-passing Derek to unlock her door.

He had waited for her for almost an hour. "I have a favor to ask." He sighed. Riley shoved her door open, turning on the lights before turning back to face him on her porch. "I don't know if you knew, but my house is currently flooding with investigators."

Riley felt her eyes widen, knowing it was bound to happen after what had occurred last night.

"Thats unfortunate," she noted. Derek felt a grin creep onto his lips, he softened his eyes a bit, hoping he wasn't being too intimidating. "Whats that got to do with me?"

"Well you see, Scott is still mad at me for killing Peter-"

"He wanted the cure." Riley said accusingly.

Derek nodded, his lips pursing. "I need a place to crash for the night."

Riley deadpanned, her lips parted, a scoff escaping the confines of her teeth. Derek was silent, his eyes pleading with her. He could sleep in his Camaro if she said no, but he had hoped she'd agree.

"What? You're kidding right?" Her voice rising an octave higher than normal. Derek shook his head, squaring his jaw, he waited for her rejection. "No. That's just-no. Go stay with Stiles. His dad is a big fan of yours."

Riley slammed the door shut, her anger consuming her at his plea. She took a deep breath, clearing her thoughts as she tried to regain her composure. _He protected you_, Riley's mind growled._ I know! I know! _Riley's mind replayed the events from the night before, how he had shifted, his red eyes boring into hers. Could she survive with the monster in real life and not just her nightmares?

With a huff, she opened the door again. Derek was in the same spot, his shoulders relaxed as he stared at her through the crack in the door. Riley rolled her eyes. "You really have no where else to go?"

He shook his head, and with an angry groan, she pulled the door open for him. Derek gave a sigh of relief as he slipped past her from the doorway. He noticed how small her apartment was, and how her furniture consisted of a bed and bookshelf. "Cozy place you got here," Derek grinned, slipping his jacket from his shoulders. Riley watched from behind as his shoulder blades moved to extract the confines of the leather.

"Well I am glad you like it, you're on the floor buddy." Derek nodded, watching as Riley removed her shoes. "I'll be right back, errrm. Make yourself at home," she grabbed her clothes from her closet, changing from her uniform and into her pajamas.

_Make yourself at home_, Derek sighed. It had been a long six years since he had ever felt at _home._

Riley went through her nightly ritual of cleaning her face and brushing her teeth. She threw her hair into a top bun as she slipped into her sweats and t-shirt. She took a steady breath, questioning if she could handle having Derek Hale in her apartment for an entire night.

With a shaky hand, Riley opened the bathroom door, finding Derek in her kitchen, a glass of water in one hand as he eyed her pantry.

"Cocoa Puffs?" He asked, a bit disgusted. Riley glared at him, secretly liking the way he leaned against her counters casually.

"I happen to like chocolate for breakfast," she retorted. "Did you want some?" Derek's nose scrunched up, shaking his head.

"No, I'd prefer real food." Derek chugged the remaining water in his glass, then pushed himself away from the counter. "C'mon."

He walked towards Riley's front door, turning back to eye her. "Where are you going?" She asked, her brow raising.

"To get dinner. I can't believe you live off crap like that," he unlocked her door, opening it a crack.

"It's like-midnight," Riley reminded him.

"There is a diner down the road, if you'd shut up and get your shoes on, we'll make it before they close."

Riley glared at him as he smirked from the front door. She huffed, throwing on her sneakers and grabbing her keys. "Dick," she whispered lightly as she headed down the stairs to the parking lot.

Derek muffled a chuckle as he slipped into the front seat of the Camaro. It was silent for a moment as he got onto the main street.

"So why havent the police arrested you," Riley asked. "They had to have found Peter's-"

"I buried him under the floor boards, I doubt they'll find him." He shrugged, his shoulders relaxing as he drove on.

"So do the hunters know that you're-that you're the alpha now? I mean, how does that even work?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I know Chris is kind of at an understanding with us so I'm not too worried about it now."

"You trust them," Riley accused. Derek glared at the road from beneath his lashes.

"I don't trust anyone." He reminded her, and for a second, Riley felt a pang.

She couldn't understand the feeling, but the way he'd spoken made her stomach knot. Did he not trust her? If he didn't trust her, or anyone, why had he come to _her_ to crash for the night?

Derek didn't hesitate to escape the confines of the sweet-scented car, heading for the entrance as Riley followed after him. They both followed the waiter as he lead them to a booth. Riley pursed her lips, flipping through the menu as she decided what she was hungry for.

The waiter returned shortly, retrieving waters for both of them.

"Can I get you two started on an appetizer?"

"Just a steak for me," Derek interrupted. "Rare." Derek flashed the waiter a toothy smile, and she could see him flinch slightly at the pearly whites. He jotted it down on his note pad.

"And for you?" He asked, shoulders tense and slightly uncomfortable.

"Hmmm. .. " Riley cocked her head to the side, still deciding. "Can I just get a cup of mac and cheese?"

The waiter nodded, grasping the menus from the table as he stumbled back to the kitchen. Riley eyed Derek as he shrugged out of his jacket, and rolled his sleeves up. "What?" He asked, a bit annoyed at her staring.

"Rare?" Riley questioned, eyeing him a bit. Derek looked confused, shrugging off her question. "Have you ever eaten anything while. . ." Riley fumbled for words, trying not to sound too harsh. "Have you ever eaten anything raw? Like while in wolf-"

Derek interrupted her with a chuckle, and shook his head. "No, I've never eaten anything raw. Sorry to disappoint you."

"I just thought it would be instinct or something?" Riley played with the straw in her glass, swirling around the seeds from her lemon. A soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Something is bothering you," Derek noticed.

"It's nothing," she shook her head, and Derek furrowed his brow at her. "It's just something you said to Kate." Derek felt his teeth ground instinctively at her name. "Or she had said to _you_, I just wanted to know what she meant by it." Derek urged her to continue. "The whole history repeating thing," Riley began. "What did she mean by it? I mean obviously you two had something"

"She killed my family." Derek growled.

"I know, I know. But how did-"

"She lured me in when I was sixteen, and used me to get close to my family. Then she hired some fucker to burn it down," his jaw tensed, and his eyes grew dark. Riley bit her lip, a bit sorry she had asked. "She used me to find out what she needed to know."

"It's not your fault Derek," Riley said gently. Derek felt his chest tighten, so badly he wanted to believe her. "What happened wasn't your fault. What Peter did," she added. "_Wasn't_ your fault. You know that, right?"

Derek shook his head, trying to take her words as comfort, but his mind twisted with doubt.

It was silent between them for a moment, Riley leaned onto her elbow, wrapping a comforting hand around the back of her neck. "Will you-" she began. "Will you tell me about them? Your _family_?" Derek glared at his glass, not sure if he could. "If you want to, only if you want to-"

He took a deliberate breath, wondering why Riley made him feel comfortable enough to talk about them. He wanted to trust her, to tell her everything, but he knew he couldn't. So he told her just the minor things. "We were a pretty normal family," Derek began. "Aside from being werewolves. We celebrated holidays, birthdays, and had family dinners every Sunday night." He felt his chest become heavy with the memory. For years now he had struggled to forget. To make himself immune to the sorrow that came with each crippling reminder.

Riley wanted to reach out, to put a reassuring hand on him. She felt her fingers twitch at the longing of contact, but she pulled her hands into her lap. She watched his eyes, downcast as he traced the table top with a single finger.

"Whats your favorite memory?" Riley finally asked, trying to distinguish the silence. Derek felt himself wince, all of his favorite memories resurfacing. He hated Riley for asking, but he couldn't find it in himself to ignore the question.

"I was thirteen, and it was the night before Christmas. My mother would always let us open a present early. We'd all sit around the tree. My mom use to make these ginger bread cookies-they were the best." Derek's lips turned up at the corners. "My little sister _Cora_ would always make everyone's gifts. She was really crafty. So of course I grabbed the biggest present for myself, and it was from her. She built this trunk for me, completely from scratch. She even painted my favorite symbol on it." Derek smiled at the memory, his fear and guilt laced in the curve of his lips. "Triskelion."

He traced the symbol on his glass of water, the swirls appearing in the condensation.

"Your tattoo," Riley remembered. Derek nodded, locking the memory back up before it crippled him.

"I still have that trunk," he murmured. "It was one of the only things of mine that survived the fire." He looked up finally, noticing the grim expression on Riley's face. His brows furrowed lightly, not liking the way her forehead creased in sadness. "What about you?" He asked, hoping to cheer her up.

"What about me?" She found herself locked in the depths of Derek's eyes. He rose a brow, trying to lighten her mood.

"Whats your favorite memory?" Riley leaned back, her head tilting to the side as she tried to remember anything from before this past year. She bit her lip, her fingers fiddling with the salt shaker as her lips tightened into a thin line.

"When I was fifteen, my dad took me to get my permit," she took a deep breath, finding the one memory she'd thought she'd forgotten. "Afterwards, he took me to his car lot. He let me pick out any car I wanted, and me being me, I picked out the most expensive one. He let me take it for a joy ride. It was a Austin Martin. _God_, it was beautiful." Derek's cheek rose at her enthusiasm. He could almost picture her driving it, the windows down, her hair wind-blown. "Anyway. . ." Riley continued. "I crashed it."

Derek let out a heavy chuckle. "You crashed it?" He asked a bit amused.

"Not like-crashed it-crashed it. I hit a parking meter." Riley rolled her eyes as Derek put his fist to his mouth, trying to hide the smirk that lit his lips.

"That's your favorite memory? Crashing an expensive car?"

"It's my favorite _because_," Riley's expression changed as she eyed a freckle on her wrist. "My dad was laughing. Legitamently _laughing_, and I hadn't ever really seen him do that before."

He could clearly see the rigid stance of her shoulders, and he became silent. Her father had always been a stern man, business all the time. She could still see the crease of his eyes as his cheeks rose up, a loud guffaw escaping his perfect teeth. The sound of the laughter, the ringing of it in her ears was enough to make her eyes glaze.

"So whats your _worst_ memory?" She asked, changing the topic faster than she'd meant to.

"I think you know what mine is," Derek sighed, he hid his hands under the table. The anger of his worst memory triggering his transformation. He felt his nails pierce the skin of his soft flesh slightly, the pinch regaining his focus as he retracted his claws.

The waiter slipped their food onto the table, his voice shaky as he asked if they needed anything else. They both shook their head as Riley eyed the bloody steak on Derek's plate.

"You should have just asked for the whole cow," Riley joked, yearning to see the softness in his eyes again. Derek rose a brow at her, cutting into the meat before putting a forkful in his mouth.

He nudged his head to the steaming bowl in front of Riley, "Eat."

It was silent as both of them chewed, the occasional scratching of Derek's knife against his plate made Riley nervous. She didn't even bother with blowing on each spoonful, her hunger becoming present with each burning mouthful.

"What's _your_ worst memory?" Derek licked his lips, gaining Riley's attention. She swirled her spoon through her bowl, the melting cheese sticking to the cool metal as she bit her cheek. Adverting her eyes from his wet lips.

"Probably when my dad dipped," she sighed. "My mom said they were getting a divorce, and he just-he just left." She shrugged her shoulders. "And before that, my sister moved away. I haven't talked to her in years. She never said where she was going, or why." She shook her head, releasing the memory back into the vault of '_Things she didn't want to think about_.'

Derek wasn't much of a 'people person' but he knew in this moment he was a '_Riley_ person.' He felt the sudden urge to grasp her, to remind her things would get better. Surely she hadn't lost her family all at once, but she knew _loss_. She knew the void that inhabited the chest at nearly every hour of the day. Riley understood the crippling tide of emotion as the void engulfed her entire well-being into darkness.

Riley knew, just as much as Derek did.

There was moment of pureness as Derek observed her from across the table. He watched the sudden rise and fall of her shoulders as she took a weak breath. His eyes innocently appraised her, deeming her an acceptable individual.

The appreciation for the girl across from him was suddenly interrupted, as Derek felt a familiar presence enter the diner. He didn't have to turn his head to know who it was, his body tensed as they approached their booth. Riley noticed his sudden rigidness, looking behind him to find the reason for his narrowed eyes.

She put a hand over her face quickly, dipping her chin into her chest.

"Nice to see you again, Derek." She heard the familiar voice grin. She gulped thickly, remembering the last time she'd encountered him.

Derek kept his eyes trained on his plate, not looking up to meet the greeting. "The feeling isn't mutual Chris."

She heard Chris Argent let out a soft sigh, "How's my favorite Alpha?" Chris clapped him on the shoulder, squeezing the tense muscles on his back. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Actually," Derek growled. "You _are_."

Riley kept her head down, not wanting to meet the surprised glare of the unexpected guest. "Ah, I see." He released his grip on Derek's shoulder, "I should go then, I don't want to impose." Chris gave Derek a devious grin, toying with him. "See you on the next full moon?" He asked, and Derek glowered at him. His lips tight, anger rolling off of him in currents as Chris chuckled. "Have a nice night, Derek." Chris turned to Riley then, surprised, and angry to see her here with him. "You as well Riley."

Chris felt a growing wave of hatred as he eyed his daughter's friend sitting across from his enemy. He had thought Riley to be smarter than that. She lifted her head, side glancing his accusing glare. "Hi Mr. Argent," she gulped politely.

Riley watched as Chris and his gang stalked off then, all three of them taking a seat at the bar. "We should go," Derek reached into his pocket, pulling out a slick, silver card from his wallet. He motioned for the waiter to approach, as Riley went to grab the check. Derek grinned at her, yanking it from her grasp. "Derek," Riley complained.

"It's the least I can do, since you're letting me stay the night." Derek grinned at her, still visibly uneasy about the recent encounter. Riley followed Derek up to the counter, a bit annoyed as he slipped the waiter his card. She knew what those cards meant, the ones that were thick and sleek at the touch.

Her dad had one, and it was because he was basically _loaded_. She slid into the Camaro, feeling the slight trickle of rain on her bare shoulders. It was silent for the first few minutes back to her apartment, and Riley couldn't keep the question to herself.

"I hope this doesn't come out as rude," she began as Derek pulled into her complex. "But, why haven't you bought a new house, or an apartment or something?" If he had money, why did he still live in the remains of his burnt down house? He slid into the parking spot with ease, turning the engine off with a swift flick of his wrist. Neither of them made a move to exit the Camaro. Derek looked through the windshield, watching the light flecks of water droplets as it sprinkled from above.

"Because I don't need an entire house for just myself. It would be empty half the time anyway. I don't need frivolous things to get me by." He let out a soft sigh, "I just need the essentials."

Riley nodded, still confused about how a home wasn't a necessity of his. She felt a light snort escape her lungs. "A Camaro is an essential thing to own? Over a home?"

Derek's lips tugged at the corner as he shook his head. "Not an essential, but more of a luxury." She rolled her eyes, escaping the passenger side of the Camaro as she headed for the stairs. Derek followed behind her sheepishly, stepping into the warmth of her apartment. Riley kicked off her sneakers, and threw her keys onto the counter. She plopped onto her bed, plugging her phone into her charger.

Derek still stood beside the door, not sure where his presence was appropriate. Riley ripped one of the blankets from her bed, and layed it on the floor beside her mattress.

"It's the best I've got," she mumbled. _I need to invest in a couch._

"That's more than enough." He shrugged out of his jacket, coming to sit on the floor beside Riley.

With a huff, she fell back onto her bed, the days exhaustion finally catching up to her. "I'm tired," she yawned, looking to Derek who had a serene expression on his face.

He smiled at her, leaning forward as he hovered over her slightly. Riley felt her lungs detach as she felt him above her, he leaned in slowly, _cautiously_. "Then you should rest," he whispered. Her lips trembled, eyes fluttering closed in anticipation. His body grew closer, bringing a hand up to clutch the pillow underneath her.

He grinned, snatching it from beneath her head.

She felt her head give out at the loss of support, as Derek chuckled from beside her. He layed the pillow out on the floor, laying down with his back to her. "Sleep well."

"_Dick_." She was angry, and slightly embarrassed. Did she really think he was going to kiss her? With fumbling fingers she switched the lamp off beside her, biting her cheek as she felt tears prick her eyes. It was a strange thing she felt. Confusion, anger, and embarrassment all rolled into one. She heard Derek chuckle once more, her eyes becoming heavy as she drifted off into an agitated slumber.

* * *

_It wasn't human. _

_Riley watched in horror as the figure dropped down to the ground. Its hands and feet supporting it as it sauntered closer to her. She bit her cheek, holding back the heavy cry that wanted to escape her lips._

_Its thick hands were pointed at the tip, its entire body covered in. . . _scales_._

_The yellow eyes were cut into thin slits as it eyed her, opening its mouth to show full rows of daggered teeth._

_A hiss escaped its lips._

* * *

The sun peeked from behind the curtains of the window. It scanned Riley's face, and the warmth was scorching. She was hot. _Too_ hot. Her neck was slick with a thin layer of sweat. The burn became overwhelming as she flopped onto her back, flinging the sheets from her chest. Her eyes shot open, squinting against the harsh morning light.

Riley sat up, running a hand over her neck. A slight yawn escaping her lips. She noticed the extra blanket that was covering her thighs. Derek had tossed his blanket on her during the night. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her vision focusing on the form sprawled out on the floor beside her. He had his back to her, the gentle rhythm of his deep breaths were a reminder that he had stayed the night.

She sighed carefully, leaning back onto her pillow, her eyes still trained on his shoulders. She steadied her breathing, taking his rhythm as her own, as she matched her shallow breathes with his.

"You're staring." Derek murmured.

He could feel the eyes on him. Being a werewolf had given him super sensitivity during his sleep hours. Every noise, every feeling was heightened while he slept. Alerting him to any possible threats. But there was no danger here, and he felt his lips tighten at the feeling of Riley's eyes on him.

Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment, she quickly yanked the sheet over her head, hiding the soft, pink tint of her face. She took an even breath, as she gently pulled the sheet back down, peeking out from the exposed blanket.

It was his turn to stare at her.

He had turned to face her, his eyebrows raised as his lips tugged up at the corners. "Now _you're_ staring," Riley blushed.

His heavy gaze knotted her stomach. "Admiring," Derek corrected. He relaxed his brows, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "You aren't a peaceful sleeper, are you?" He asked. During the night she had tossed and turned, making his own sleep restless. And when her teeth had begun to clatter together, he had thrown his borrowed blanket on top of her.

Riley shrugged, not aware of how spasmodic she really was. The night before brought back the reminder that Derek was still there. The diner, the conversation, and the slightest impression that he was going to kiss her.

And the devastation when he did not.

Instead, he had opted for snatching the pillow beneath her head. They were both interrupted by a light knock on the door. Riley saw Derek's shoulders tense as he sat up. Riley kicked the sheets from her legs, lazily making her way to open it.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd still be sleeping." Stiles smiled, appraising the mess of hair knotted in the bun on top of her head. Her eyes widened, she had completely forgotten that he'd be picking her up this morning.

"Shit. Stiles, I completely forgot. I slept through my alarm-" she lied. Stiles tuned her out as his eyes traveled over her shoulder, noticing the figure in the background.

His eyes glazed slightly, and his stomach twisted painfully. He watched with aching suspicion as Derek fixed the hem of his shirt. He gave Riley an accusing glare, and she then realized what his assumption was. Stiles backed away, "This is obviously a bad time." He was visibly upset. "I'll uh-I'll catch you later."

He stumbled down the stairs as he made his way to his Jeep. Riley felt a pang of mortification as she followed after him. He was in his Jeep, ready to leave when Riley caught up to him. "It's not what you think, Stiles." She said softly. "He just needed a place to crash. I promise."

He looked into her eyes, searching for any sign that she was lying. Any indication that she had slept with him. He didn't see anything but a truthful gaze. He nodded, revving his engine. "I'll uh-I'll just pick you up later than." Riley nodded, folding her arms across her chest to shield her from the morning chill.

"Okay," she said lamely.

His foot pushed the gas pedal, his eyes a heartfelt shade of brown. He'd return later, when he felt it was a Derek free zone. Riley sighed when his car turned out of sight. His assumption of why Derek was there was wrong, but she knew he was still hurt. And that he was hurt, _hurt_ her.

"I should go," Derek sighed from beside her. He had his jacket on as he walked towards his Camaro. His eyes, amused at Stiles presumption were hidden behind a pair of aviators.

She stood in the parking lot alone, suddenly aware that her own feelings weren't fair to either Stiles nor Derek.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter to what is originally season 2 of Teen Wolf. I have great things instore for this fic, and I hope you guys review it and let me know what you think so far. Feel free to leave me guesses as to what you think happens, or things you hope will happen. Also, follow me on Tumblr for fic discussions, graphics, and sneak peeks!**

**HavenBoundInBeaconHills**

**Review, and I will see you guys soon!**


End file.
